TWIST OF FATE
by greatest.wit
Summary: NON MAGIC AU.Follow through the life of an orphan girl as she learns the meaning of friendship, family and most importantly, love.girl!Harry. HPDM
1. PROLOGUE

**TWIST OF FATE**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** I am extremely grateful to Dark Raven 4426 for beta-ing this chapter. Thank you, Bella!!!

**SUMMARY: **This story features Harry as a girl who lived with Dursleys for 16 years without knowing anyone who could care for her. While living with them, being a girl, she had slightly different problems compared what Harry could have had if she were a boy. That is what the prologue describes. It is a story that tells how she breaks free from them to gain everything (friends, family and love) that was denied to her for so long.

I must tell to you Harriet will not start romancing with her future love immediately and certainly not sleep with him on first sight.

Simply it is a story of teenage girl who struggles her way through life and still manages to come on top.  
Most of the characters are just above 18, going to college. They will have problems of real world since they don't have magic to solve it.

**Warnings:** Alternate universe, Non-Magic, Harry featured as a girl although almost all the characters have close to canon personalities, mentions of abuse and occasional use of swear words. This chapter is particularly rated M for Violence. I will add furthur warnings as the story progresses.****

PROLOGUE: MY LIFE SO FAR

Hi, my name is Harriet Joan Potter. It's kind of odd for me to talk about myself because it's seldom that anyone asks me about my opinions let alone my feelings. Certainly living with my Aunt's family has not helped at all. My Uncle will scoff and say 'who cares what you have to say.' I am partly reluctant to speak about myself for I absolutely detest seeing pity in people's eyes directed at me. Now you must all be wondering what has happened in my life for a person to behave in such a manner.

Well, one could say my life took a turn around, twice, due to two major events that happened, one on Halloween and the other two days before Christmas Eve.

My parents, James and Lily Potter, died in a vicious car accident on 31st October 1982. I was fifteen months old then. Since my father didn't have any relatives alive, the court requested my Aunt, my mum's elder sister and only living relative, to take me in. Despite being sisters, Aunt Petunia didn't love her (much later I learned that it was envy) and, hence, despised me for being a burden on her family. My Aunt would have been quite happy to send me to an orphanage and never have anything to do with me if it weren't for my Uncle Vernon's greed. You see, the court granted a handsome amount of money for monthly child support to the family that took care of me, from the trust fund that my parents left me.

So, my Uncle somehow convinced my Aunt to take me in. That is how I came to live with the Dursleys.

Several times I thought life at an orphanage would have been a hundred times better than at the Dursleys. Much later I realised what my Uncle might have said to Aunt Petunia to make her accept me into their house. No sooner had I turned four, I was ordered to do chores around the house such as cleaning and gardening. A single mistake on my part would lead to the punishment of no food and more chores. The only time they spent money on me would be for school, probably because they were afraid the authorities might come knocking on the door to investigate why I don't go to school.

The Dursleys had a severe obsession with being in the good graces of the neighbours, which turned out to be a blessing for me because they never raised a hand on me but that didn't stop them from insulting my parents and criticising me at every chance they got.

It wasn't until I turned ten that I was made to cook for them because I could finally reach the stove. I always hated being the shortest in the class but it was probably from sleeping in the crumpled space of the cupboard under the stairs.

How could I forget my baby whale of a cousin, Dudley, who made my life more like hell than it already was? I was forced to wear his hand-me-down clothes despite my being a girl and not to mention four times smaller. His favourite pastime was beating me up in front of his friends and getting me in trouble with his parents. I had to learn to dodge or avoid Dudley and his gang. Most of the children in Privet Drive and in school were afraid of being targets to the wrath of Dudley's gang, thus he made sure I never had any friends either in the neighbourhood or in school. I was so happy when he was sent to Smeltings boys' school, the year he turned eleven because he could no longer torment me in school at least.

I know my Uncle and Aunt knew about the beatings but ignored it, at least until I started menstruating. They moved me from the cupboard to Dudley's second bedroom when I could no longer fit in the cupboard much to his disappointment. Since I didn't have many possessions he was still allowed to store his junk in my new room. The room had a single bed with thin bedding and a threadbare blanket, bedside table, a chair with a lamp and cupboard with a single column filled with my clothes and school uniform and the rest with Dudley's broken toys and things.

Puberty was one of many things I had to deal on my own. The day I found myself bleeding while taking a bath sent me into a complete panic because I was afraid my Aunt would accuse me bringing diseases into her precious house and throw me out. But still I was frightened; I almost gave into the urge of telling my Aunt about it. When I finally gathered myself to deal with it rationally, I skipped school and went to the local library and searched for what ailment was plaguing me. After I read all about menstruation, I returned to school feeling somewhat relieved. When my teacher asked about my absence, I told her what had happened, she smiled sympathetically at me and enquired as to whether my Aunt talked to me about it before. When I said yes, she let me go without even asking for my absence letter and informed me that I should let my Aunt know since it was my first period.

When I finally got up the courage and told my Aunt after I returned from school, she was shocked to say the least. I got the feeling that she forgot the fact that I'm actually a girl. I certainly don't blame her, what with the boy's clothes I wear and all the heavy work I do around the house. I myself sometimes forgot. After she recovered from the shock, she snapped at me that I was burdening them with more trouble and expenses. That was the day I cried for first time in long time. Living with the Dursleys for eleven years had taught me not to expect any love or care from them towards me. But after having a terrible day suffering from cramps, I had hoped my Aunt would at least sympathise with me because I read that all women go through it. Seeing my crying, she grimaced and dragged me to her bathroom, handed me a pad and explained how to wear it before dragging me to the second bathroom down the hall and commanded me to wear it before closing the door on me. Once I was finished, she ordered me into my bedroom and told me stay in it until she called for dinner. I was shocked she didn't berate or make me do any chores.

After dinner, she followed me to my room and said she would buy necessary things for me tomorrow and that I need not do any chores for the next two days. I simply gaped at her. She then asked whether the teacher had given me the talk. I stuttered yes (simply because no matter what her out of character behaviour, I didn't wish to hear 'The Talk' from her and also I read everything there is to know about PMS and sex though I'd never thought about it before) and she just warned me to stay away from boys and left. While I lay on my bed, I realised I would have to go through this every month or so until I was very old. That was the kindest thing she had ever done for me.

After three days, everything went back to normal and I was given twice the chores to do. My Aunt thought I was old enough cook a complete meal (before I only made breakfast), so she started teaching me. Once she deemed me satisfactory, (not that she thought so) she made me cook dinner for the family and sometimes for dinner guests. As I grew older, the Dursleys left me pretty much alone as long as I did the everyday jobs and followed my Aunt's instructions to the T. Even Dudley grew tired of taunting me and spent more time outside the house, for which I was quite glad.

After Dudley left for Smeltings, I dared to make few tentative friendships with my classmates, nothing close though. I remembered how sometimes Dudley's friends came for sleepovers or tea or dinner. Although I thought it would be nice to spend time at a friend's house, I didn't think the Dursleys would appreciate it if I brought my friends over and also I was ashamed of people finding out about my home life.

Holidays were the times when I was felt most miserable. The Dursleys never involved me in any of their celebrations except to help my Aunt with cooking or cleaning the mess. I envied my cousin every time he received numerous gifts on his birthday and Christmas when I received none. They left me with Mrs. Figg, an old lady with a weird fascination for cats that lived in the neighbourhood, when they went on vacations. I didn't mind staying with her because she let me watch TV and gave me cake on holidays. While staying with her I helped take care of her fourteen cats.

Despite all the household work I did, I always managed to get good grades in school. Every time my Aunt saw my report card, she would purse her lips, glare disdainfully and assign me more chores. But I know she always wondered how I managed it for it always took me until nightfall to finish my chores and my Uncle's warned that he would take away my lamp if I wasted electricity any more than necessary. Well, I spent most of the breaks at school finishing my homework and studying. A few times, teachers who noticed this asked why I was not playing with other children. I shrugged, 'I don't like it' which was true because it made me tired and it was difficult to finish my chores after school. Teacher would then lecture me on the importance of physical activity and having fun.

And I would always scoff internally and think, 'you have no idea how much physical activity I get at home.' Although the part of having fun always made me sad but I knew I would prefer not having fun than getting a tongue lashing and no food for not completing my chores. Whenever my Uncle got curious about my schooling, Aunt Petunia would lie about how I was doing poorly as was expected and she had given me proper punishment for it. Then my Uncle would mutter something along the lines of, 'what else could the spawn of James and Lily be' and I would bite my tongue and endure their comments.

As a child, I was quite curious to know about my parents and dared to ask Aunt Petunia but she ignored me or said 'that's none of your business.' Then she would make it very clear not to question her again about them unless I wanted to be starved and locked in the cupboard. Once, and only once, I ignored her warning and pestered her about my parents. She kept her promise and locked me in for two days with no food or water. After that I never asked her about them again. Sometimes, when Uncle Vernon was in bad mood, he would sneer at me 'your parents were good for nothing drunkards who left you at home alone and took to the streets, which eventually killed them.' He used to sound so honest that I had no choice but to believe him because I had no proof to the contrary. A part of my heart always believed that the Dursleys were lying and that my parents were good people.

Aunt Marge was my Uncle's sister. I believed my Aunt was an angel compared to her. Every time she visited, she would waste no time, when she was not stuffing food or gulping down bottles of wine that Vernon saved for years, to insult my father by calling him a 'wayward drunk' my mother a 'no good bitch' and that I was 'an ungrateful shit living off her brother and his wife's good will.' It took every ounce of self-control on my part not to attack her. Only when my Aunt noticed the end of my patience would she send me to my room. Also, I was terrified of Marge's bulldogs that she brought with her, with good reason too. Several times she set them free on me either to entertain my cousin as I ran for my life or to teach me a lesson. For the first time I wished someone died. I wished she would die and leave me to live my life somewhat peacefully.

Unlike the other teenage girls who were worried about their looks, trying to impress boys and going on dates, I was trying not piss off my Aunt and pass in school.

My life progressed in that way until the Christmas holidays of the year I turned seventeen. Miraculously Christmas brought me my first ever gift (I don't remember life before my parents' death.) It was the gift of freedom away from the abuse and lies.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. CHAPTER 1: WORST DAY EVER

**TWIST OF FATE**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the places I mention in the story do not belong to me.

**Author's note:** I am extremely grateful to Dark Raven 4426 for beta-ing this chapter. Thank you so much, Bella!!!

**Warnings:** Alternate universe, Non-Magic, Harry featured as a girl although almost all the characters have close to canon personalities, mentions of abuse and occasional use of swear words. This chapter is particularly rated M for Violence. I will add furthur warnings as story progresses.

**CHAPTER 1: WORST DAY EVER**

As Harriet struggled to balance several bags in her arms, containing items that Petunia had ordered her to buy from the local super market, and trying not to fall flat on the slippery pavement, she heard loud male voices coming from the alley just to her right. She instantly recognised the boisterous voice of her cousin Dudley and his goons Piers and Malcolm. Not wanting to draw their attention on her, she slowly peeked into the alley to find out what sort of trouble they were planning to cause this time.

She wasn't surprised to see Dudley smoking and bragging about his non-existence charms and boxing skills that he thought made girls go weak in the knees.

Malcolm snorted, "Yeah, then why hasn't Madison given you an inch, seeing as you've been trying to get her to go out with her for a year now?"

Harriet thanked god that at least one of them was not stupid.

Dudley went red in the face and retorted, "She's the hottest girl in school and as such she has the right to act hard to get, unlike the ugly ones that are eager to get in bed just so they can have a date for parties. I'm being patient. You just wait, she'll be my date for the school prom".

Hearing the confidence in Dudley's tone, Harriet couldn't help but snort quietly. Alice Madison was known for both her beauty and arrogance in Little Whinging. She believed she deserved the handsomest and richest boy around. Dudley Dursely was neither, which was unfortunate because they were made for each other. So the chances of Madison going together with Dudley were the same as Petunia buying her a dress for Prom, Harriet thought bitterly.

Michael sneered, "This way you're never going to get laid, Dud."

"I didn't say I won't sleep with other girls while pursuing Alice," Dudley replied haughtily and added smirking,

"I've had my eyes set on Marie Watts for a while now. She's totally into me. I plan to get her to bed with me before I leave for Paris and dump her before she whines about making the non-existence relationship public."

"But Big D, Marie is a total nerd and wears those ugly glasses and has no fashion sense," Piers cried horrified, imagining Dudley, school boxing champion, sleeping with Marie.

"Oh don't worry, she's not bad to look at, without the glasses and, as for clothes, I don't have to look at them for long, do I?" Dudley leered, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively and at that both Tyson and Piers roared with laughter and clapped him on the back.

Once Harriet had recovered from her shock, she felt disgusted by her cousin for talking about using girls for sex and so casually. That was the first time she heard him talk about girls that way and of course he would be careful not to talk about such things at home because it would ruin his image of perfect son for Vernon and Petunia.

When she heard Dudley saying he had to go home early to go shopping with his parents in London, she realised how long she had been gone and walked to number four Privet Drive as fast as she could all the while cursing the damned snow that had fallen a week earlier than usual. As she rushed into the house, Petunia snapped, "Took you long enough," narrowing her eyes at Harriet.

"I am sorry Aunt Petunia, the market was quiet crowded," Harriet responded placing the bags on the table near the sofa where Petunia was knitting.

After making sure all the items from the list were in the bags and the bill accounted for, she turned to Harriet,

"We will leave for shopping in London as soon as your Uncle and Dudley are home. You will cook yourself the instant noodle pack for dinner, which I've left on the counter and don't make a mess in the kitchen. We will of course be having dinner in a restaurant and be staying in a hotel for the night and be back by tomorrow morning. Since it's for one night, I am not bothering to send you to Mrs. Figg's. I'm placing a lot of trust in you so if you put a single toe out of the line, you won't like the punishment, girl," she stated, her voice growing more shrill with each sentence.

"You know the rules. No wasting electricity or water and certainly no snooping in the kitchen," Petunia hissed before leaving for her bedroom to get ready for the trip.

* * *

The Dursleys left for London as soon as Vernon and Dudley came home but not before warning Harriet to behave. After cooking and eating her dinner, she moved to the living room to watch T.V, but as soon as she remembered her aunt's warning about not wasting electricity, she gave up the idea and walked back to her room, grumbling 'so much for watching T.V.'

Now that she had nothing to do, she couldn't help thinking about the conversation she had overheard. The longer she thought about it, the stronger her resolve to prevent Dudley from taking advantage of that poor girl became. But how? She did not know where Marie lived. Then it occurred to her like a lightning bolt, she dashed out of her room down the stairs to the living room. She hoped she could find Marie's name in the caller id listings so she wouldn't have to search for her in the phone book where she knew she would find several Watts'.

She whooped in triumph when she found a number under Marie's name and dialled. Harriet waited impatiently for someone to pick up the phone. The thought of thwarting Dudley's plans while helping someone gave a kind her of thrill.

"Hello," a male voice sounded after the receiver was picked up.

"Hello sir. I am calling from the Dursley household. Could I speak with Marie please," Harriet blurted out anxiously.

"Is every thing alright? Is Dudley and his family okay?" the man queried.

"Oh yes! Everyone's fine. I just have a message for Marie from Dudley. I'm sorry if I worried you, sir, I just get nervous talking to people on the phone," Harriet replied laughing pitifully.

"That's all right. Hold on," the man said. The whole time she was on hold, she debated whether to tell the girl the truth or not. Harriet knew she would get in whole lot of trouble if Dudley found out what she had done, not to mention her Uncle and Aunt's wrath. But before she could decide:

"Hello," came a soft voice from the receiver. 'This girl doesn't deserve to be treated that way by Dudley' Harriet thought fiercely and asked in soft and firm tone, "Is this Marie?"

"Yes. Who are you? Daddy said you have message for me from Dudley," Marie said hopefully.

"Sorry I have no message for you. But I wanted to warn you about Dudley," and then repeated the conversation she had overheard.

"You're lying. You're jealous that he is interested in me and not you. So you're trying to break us up," Marie cried accusingly.

"Look Marie, I am not jealous of you because I couldn't and wouldn't be attracted to Dudley in this lifetime," Harriet replied shuddering at the mere thought.

"Why?" Marie asked suspiciously

"Because I'm his cousin, Harriet Potter who has lived with him since we were in nappies, all right," Harriet snapped irritably.

"But then why are you telling me this. Are you jealous of Dudley?" Marie enquired further.

"Look Marie, Dudley Dursley has nothing that I can be jealous of except maybe parents. I've known him my whole life. When he was younger he used to bully kids in the neighbourhood. Now it seems, playing with girls has become his new hobby. When I heard him talking casually about it, I realised he was crossing the line. I'm trying to protect you from this. If it were some other girl, I would have done the same. I understand why you're finding it difficult to believe me when we've never met before, not to mention my being his relative. Trust me when I say that I am taking a huge risk telling you this. I'll be in whole lot of trouble if Dudley finds out. Despite this, I am warning you about him because what he plans to do is wrong. It is up to you what you do about it. I did what I thought was right. I only hope that you will keep my identity secret because there is a good chance that I will be kicked out of the house if they found out my involvement," Harriet sighed.

"What do I do now?" Marie asked sniffing

"If you still don't believe me, I suggest you avoid Dudley until you find proof. You could ask other students from that girl's school, where Alice Madison goes, whether Dudley has been flirting with her since he started seeing you. She is quite a popular girl in that school. Good luck. Goodbye," Harriet said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Harriet forgot about the issue until two days before the Dursleys' were due to leave for the Christmas holidays to Paris. She was cleaning the living room when Dudley burst through the front door looking like a raging bull. When she saw his purple face, she realised that Dudley had found out what she had done. As she saw him slam the door closed behind him, she wished her Aunt had not gone for tea at Mrs. Number seven.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU TELL ON ME?" Dudley bellowed drawing closer to her. She tried making a run for it, seeing his livid face before he grabbed her wrist and punched her in the face. Harriet went crashing to the floor with the strength of it but still couldn't get out of his iron grip. Her eyes watered from the pain.

As she struggled to get out of his grip, Dudley's beady eyes fell on Vernon's golf clubs standing at the corner of the room. Dragging her there, he grabbed a club and turned to face her. Seeing the maniacal glint in his eyes, she struggled harder to get away from him. She became truly scared of him.

Seeing no other way, she bit the hand holding her wrist and ran from the room. Before she could escape further, he yelled and brought the club down on her back forcefully, which sent her face first onto the kitchen floor. Her nose and lower lip started bleeding from the contact with the hard wood floor. Despite the throbbing in her back, she tried to crawl away from him pleading with him to stop and that she was sorry.

But he kept whipping her with it, yelling, "That'll teach you to interfere in my affairs! My reputation's completely ruined because of you! Now Alice Madison will never go out with me. Marie Watts slapped me in front of my friends. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Harriet had given up on escaping by now and lay on the cold kitchen floor, her face covered in tears, snot and blood while Dudley kept beating and kicking her. That is how Petunia found them and cried in shock and pulled Dudley away into the living room. By the time she calmed him and got his version of the story, Harriet had lost consciousness.

When she woke up, Harriet found herself lying face first on her bed. The aches over her entire body brought back the horror of yesterday afternoon. The slightest movement brought her incredible pain. She cried herself to sleep wishing she had died with her parents.

* * *

The next time she woke, she found the bleary sight of her Aunt standing near the door. Harriet sat up slowly despite the pain searching for her glasses on the nightstand. Petunia moved further into the room and handed her glasses saying, "You broke them so I taped them up for you".

When she tried to say thank you, she found her throat blocked. Her Aunt handed her a glass of water.  
Once the cool water cleared her throat, Harriet noticed her Aunt carried a large bowl of warm water and a first aid kit that she placed on the nightstand.

"Clean yourself up. Patch those wounds with bandages and cotton that are in this box. There are some painkillers in there as well. Understood?" Petunia said sternly waiting for Harriet to nod.

Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded. Grimacing at her pitiful state, Petunia left. After few minutes, Petunia brought her some breakfast. Placing the tray on the table, she left the room but not before saying, "You will stay in this room unless you absolutely need to use the bathroom. Your Uncle doesn't know what happened yesterday. I would like to keep it that way. You will not show your face to your Uncle or Dudley until we leave for the trip. Trust me when I say Vernon will throw you out of this house before you could say 'Please' if he ever found out what you did to Dudley. I have convinced Dudley to keep the matter from your Uncle and Vernon thinks you are sick with flu and hence quarantined" and warned her, "Next time you pull something like that on this family, I will personally throw you out".

Harriet didn't even try to explain her side of the story because she had learnt quite early that her Aunt would never listen to anything against her precious Duddykins, let alone believe it.

The tiniest hope she had had that her Aunt would sympathise and patch her up was lost the moment she closed the door behind her. Cursing herself for hoping for the slightest bit of concern from her Aunt despite being disappointed for last sixteen years, she manoeuvred herself out of bed to lock the door. This simple action left her sweating and she had to stop herself from crying out in agony. Then it took her twenty minutes to remove her clothes except her bra and underwear. She gasped loudly when she saw that her whole entire body was covered in huge bruises and whip marks.

After she had composed herself, she took her oversized cotton shirt, dipped it in the water and cleaned her face and wounds as best as she could. Applying the ointment she found in the box turned out to be challenging task, especially on her back. She applied as far as she could reach before she started to feel dizzy. She lay back on her bed on her front, giving up as frustrated tears rolled down her cheeks. She stayed like that for a few minutes before the cold caused goose bumps to rise on her semi-naked body. When she could no longer stand the cold, she gathered her last ounce of strength to get up and walk up to her cupboard. Then it took another twenty minutes to get into her cotton pyjamas and settle back on the bed before she dragged the now cold breakfast onto her lap and ate it. Once she had finished, she drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Harriet slept for next two days, only waking to use the bathroom or eat whenever her Aunt bothered to bring something up to her room. She suffered from a mild fever during the nights but managed to remedy it by some paracetemol pills she found in the box.

The day the Dursleys were leaving, Petunia came into her room to wake her. "We will be leaving for the airport in two hours, pack your things before leaving for Mrs. Figg's. I've spoken to her already. These are the spare keys to the house. I expect you use them to come and clean every two days and nothing else. We will know if you have been coming here to goof around," Petunia hissed, handing her the keys with a glare.

Harriet simply nodded, picking herself up to gather her clothes. The aching in her body had dulled to a light throb probably from a two-day rest, for which she was grateful. She could now walk around without feeling dizzy otherwise she knew she would never have been able to pack or make her way to Mrs. Figg's house without collapsing.

When she noticed her Aunt still standing there, watching her movements with narrowed eyes, she stopped and asked turning around, "Was there anything else Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes," Petunia snapped handing her a tiny box. When Harriet looked questioningly at her, she explained painfully, "The box contains compact powder, which you can use to cover up that bruise on your face. You can take the first aid box with you but make sure to keep it out of sight." She added with disdain before leaving her room, "You will certainly not speak of the incident with anyone if you don't want to find yourself homeless when we return" and Harriet didn't doubt that her aunt would be true to her word. 'First time I get to apply makeup is to hide the bruises,' Harriet thought with bitter irony.

* * *

Harriet managed to escape to Mrs. Figg's house with her bag with a quick goodbye to her aunt.

"You look peaky, girl," Mrs. Figg noticed the moment Harriet entered her house.

"I'm sorry, madam, I caught a cold a few days ago but I'm all cured now," Harriet lied and when the lady continued to stare at her, she added sighing, "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Well then you should go rest. You know the way to the guest room," Mrs. Figg replied sternly peering at her.

* * *

It was on the second day of her stay that Harriet insisted on helping despite the old woman's protests to rest when she found Mrs. Figg struggling to bath her cats for Christmas Eve the next day, which turned out to be quite difficult because of the cold weather. The cats tried to get away from the bath by splashing the water around. Once finished with the task, Harriet used the spare towel to dry her face. When she heard a loud gasp from Mrs. Figg, she turned her head to find Mrs. Figg staring and pointing at her cheek where the bruise should have been hidden. Her eyes widened considerably behind her glasses in fear.

"Where did you get that? Who hit you?" Mrs. Figg asked in shocked whisper.

"No one hit me, Mrs. Figg. I just fell that's all," Harriet replied anxiously.

"Well, let's take a closer look at that then," the lady said decidedly, dragging Harriet into the living room and pushing her onto the sofa.

"Mrs. Figg, there's nothing to worry about. I applied the ointment already. It will be gone in a few days," Harriet protested loudly.

Mrs. Figg did not believe her for a second. Her suspicions were confirmed when Harriet whimpered softly as Mrs. Figg's nails dug into the large bruise on her wrist covered by her jumper. She immediately pushed back her sleeve, only to squeal loudly, "Well, this certainly doesn't look like it came from a fall. It looks like it came from being squeezed hard by a hand, a very large hand at that," Mrs. Figg responded narrowing her eyes at her.

Knowing she could not continue with her previous lie, Harriet admitted reluctantly, "I kind of got into a fight with another girl in my class few days ago," hoping that would at least appease her.

"Really. She seems to have done quite a number on you. Maybe I should call your teacher and ask her about her punishment," Arabella Figg mused, still not believing her. She had a very good idea who might have done this to Harriet.

"It happened outside the school. I would get in trouble if it got out, so please leave it Mrs. Figg," Harriet cried, fear coursing through her body.

"I can't leave it, dear. Look at you. I'm pretty sure you're hiding more bruises beneath those baggy clothes. If nothing else, we should at least inform her parents about it so they could take appropriate action. Who knows maybe that girl needs medical help," Mrs. Figg replied decidedly asking Harriet for the girl's phone number.  
When Harriet continued to sit there, blood drained from her face, Mrs. Figg said casually, "You know the other day I heard loud voices from your house. When I asked Petunia about it, she brushed it off saying your cousin Dudley was watching this favourite action movie on T.V."

Harriet knew at that time that her game was up and no amount of lies would work this time.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. CHAPTER 2: MEET CLARISSA JORDON

TWIST OF FATE

CHAPTER 2: MEET CLARISSA JORDON

Harriet sat on the sofa looking wildly around still trying to get out of the situation. Mrs. Figg told her that she would sit all day and even night until she got the entire truth out of her.

When Harriet continued to stay silent, Mrs. Figg said reverently, "Tell me what happened dear, so I can help you. You might need to see a Doctor. If Dudley did indeed beat you up, then it is a serious matter that cannot be swept under the table."

"I cannot let anyone find out about this," Harriet muttered in hushed voice, tears leaking down her face.

"You can tell me since I already figured out most of it," Mrs. Figg pointed out.

Finding no way out she told Mrs. Figg about overhearing Dudley's intentions towards Marie and Alice Madison, the phone call, Dudley finding out and beating her with golf bat and then Petunia's reaction and warnings before leaving.

A part of her felt relieved that she told someone about it but then she quickly added on seeing Mrs. Figg's livid face, "Mrs. Figg promise me that you will do nothing about it and also not repeated it because if Aunt Petunia found out that I told you, she will throw me out of the house".

Seeing the anxious expression on her face, Arabella said, "Dear I suspected that Dursleys don't treat you well and I don't usually interfere in other's personal matters, so I did nothing when they worked you to the bones leaving that whale of their son to terrorize the kids in the neighborhood but now I can no longer keep quite about it. You deserved better than them. So I will do something about it," determinedly getting up to pick up the phone.

Horrified, Harriet tried to stop her saying, "I will be homeless, penniless when the Dursleys find out. I trusted you not tell anyone about it. Please don't call the police".

To which Arabella simply responded, "No dear, I am calling someone who can truly help you."

"Hello, Clarissa its Aunt Arabella. How are you and the family dear?" Mrs. Figg asked warmly

"Good. I am quite well myself. Yes, cats are fine too," Mrs. Figg laughed.

"I have a favor to ask of you, dear. There is a matter for which I need your expertise. The matter is quite delicate that I do not feel comfortable talking over the phone. Do you think you could come to dinner at my house tonight where we could discuss it?" Mrs. Figg asked grimly.

"Alright then, that's settled. See you at 6," Mrs. Figg confirmed before hanging up the phone.

"You had no right to do that. I will not stay here for second more," Harriet yelled backing away from Mrs. Figg.

"How long are going to live like this Harriet? How long will you be afraid of them? Are you willing to place your whole future in their hands?" Mrs. Figg asked calmly.

Her words stopped Harriet on her tracks.

"I promise to help you in anyway I can if Dursleys throw you out," Arabella said solemnly. "I bet any other place will be better for you".

"Come here. I want to tell you about the woman I talked to on the phone," Arabella coddled gesturing Harriet to sit with her on the sofa.

Once they were both comfortable, she started, "Clarissa Jordon is the daughter of my childhood friend Micheal Shacklebolt. We remained close friends until his death 5 years ago. I still maintained my acquaintance with his family. Most of the family is in law enforcement," hearing this Harriet's face became paler.

Seeing her panicked expression, Mrs. Figg urged, "Now don't freight dear, Clarissa works as a private criminal lawyer. And I believe she could really help you. When she agrees to help you, you must cooperate with her. Know this she cannot do anything without your consent. So promise me you will."

And Harriet reluctantly nodded.

"Why don't you go lie down for bit? You look peaky from all the excitement, I suppose while make arrangements for the dinner," Mrs. Figg suggested.

"I could help you," offered Harriet quietly

"That alright Harriet, I can handled it but you should really rest," Mrs. Figg said moving to the kitchen.

Harriet fell asleep immediately. She was still sore and weak from the ordeal despite the rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Couple of hours later, Mrs. Figg woke her saying, "Harriet you should get up and get ready. Clarissa will be here in a hour," before leaving the room.

Harriet chose to wear her only dress that once belonged to her Aunt. Despite the fact that the dress no longer fit Petunia, she made a huge deal of giving it to Harriet.

Harriet waited nervously in the living room with Mrs. Figg for the arrival of Clarissa Jordon. She still could not believe that she is going against the Dursleys despite Aunt Petunia's numerous warnings.

A car arrived in front of the number 8 a little after 6. Whatever her expectations were about the women, Harriet certainly did not expect a tall black woman in early fifties, who entered the house behind who was smiling widely.

Harriet felt tiny compared her who herself stood 5` 5``. Also she felt little intimidated by her.

"Clarissa, this is Harriet Potter. She lives across the street in Number 4," and "Harriet, this is Clarissa Jordon," introduced Mrs. Figg warmly.

"Hello," greeted Hariett shyly.

"Hello to you too," Clarissa smiled.

Once everyone was settled, Mrs. Figg asked curiously, "How is your practice running, dear?"

"Great actually. One could say I am never out of work," Clarissa laughed.

"How are your Christmas preparations going then?" Mrs. Figg enquired eagerly.

"Well shopping is finished, now cooking tomorrow's dinner is another issue altogether. You know neither Peter nor Lee can cook. At times likes this, I wish I had a daughter," Clarissa sighed wistfully.

Suddenly a beep sounded, "Oh that must be chicken, come on we could talk more during the dinner" Mrs. Figg said.

"Say Aunty, where are your cats?" Clarissa asked curiously looking around.

"They are in my room, dear," Mrs. Figg said smiling fondly.

Seeing the questioning look on her Clarissa, Harriet elaborated quietly, "They are hiding in her room since this afternoon because we tried to give them a bath. They are probably afraid we would try again."

"Oh well now I know how to keep them away," Clarissa replied jovially to which Harriet smiled tentatively. Harriet was also not very fond of them but tolerated them to keep Mrs. Figg happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made small talk throughout the dinner. Clarissa broached the reason for her invite when they settled in the living room with tea.

"So Aunty you said you needed my expertise. Am I right in presuming that the issue you wanted to discuss with concerns young Harriet here?" Clarissa asked quietly facing her aunt.

"Well ain't you perceptive?" teased Mrs. Figg. She turned serious when Clarissa shrugged mumbling that it's her job.

"You are right dear. Harriet here needs your help getting out of her current predicament. But before that you need to know few things about her past" and then looked questioningly at Harriet as if asking whether she would accept the help or not. Harriet knew her whole future relied on her decision. She would have to bear her soul. Could she trust a stranger to help her when her own family didn't?

After debating for several moments, she hesitantly nodded her head. Mrs. Figg smiled encouragingly before turning to Clarissa who was watching their interactions curiously.

"Harriet's parents died in a car accident when she was 15 months old. So she was sent to live with her only living relatives, the Dursleys. Petunia Dursley is her mother's elder sister. They live across the street in Number 4. Vernon Dursley, Harriet's Uncle and his wife raised their son Dudley spoiling him rotten while abusing and neglecting her. Harriet has been doing chores around the house for as long as I could remember while her cousin was bullying the kids in the neighborhood. All the kids are terrified of him. His parents coddled him by brushing away the complaints instead of discipling him. Now that he joined the boxing team, he picked up a new hobby. Girls. When Harriet interfered a few days back, he beat her up pretty badly. Petunia tried to cover up the matter after she caught him at the act," Mrs. Figg said grimly.

"Harriet, I want to hear about your life with Dursleys from you before I could help you. Aunty said they abused you. You have to tell exactly how," said Clarissa gently.

Harriet gulped audibly before launching into explanation. By the time she finished, She was trying hard to keep from breaking down.

"I am sorry you had to go through with such a hard childhood. I will never say I understand because no one can truly understand what you went through but yourself. But I promise I will help you," Clarissa said solemnly.

Moving to sit beside her, "Do you still have bruises other than one on your face and wrist, Harriet? Can you show me?" Clarissa asked carefully.

Harriet looked alarmed at that but with Mrs. Figg urging, "All are girls here Harriet, don't be shy now" she shakily removed her jumper and the dress.

Both women gasped loudly, "Harriet why didn't you tell me it was this bad? You obviously need to see a doctor since whatever you are using hasn't done any good to you" and turning to Clarissa, she said, "This happened 5 days ago. The boy clearly did a number on her and Petunia, how can she be so heartless. I don't know why I am surprised, the boy is quite large for his age".

When Clarissa noticed Harriet fidgeting with discomfit of being partly nude as they stared. She carefully asked her, "Harriet do you mind if I take few photos of you?"

"What? No no no. You can't," Harriet squealed in horror shaking her head and grabbing her clothes and covering her body.

"Harriet these photos would be solid proof of damage Dudley did to you. They can no longer deny your accusations with the photographs in our possession. Even if you don't want to draw charges on Dursleys, They could still be used to make them agree to our demands," she bargained sensing her giving in, "How about you keep the photographs with you but let me access it whenever I need it. I have a camera with me now. Once I take them, you can keep them including the reel."

Harriet reluctantly agreed letting her take pictures. After she finished, Clarissa pointed out, "I think its time we get the medical attention you need and I know just the doctor," handing Harriet photos and reels.

Clarissa pulled out her cellphone and dialed. "Hello Meda. Could I see you tonight?"

"Alright. I will see you around 10 then thanks," Clarissa muttered before switching it off and said turning to Harriet, "We have an doctor appointment at 10 O'clock tonight".

"uh Don't you think it is a little late?" Harriet asked uncertainly, get dressed.

"Don't worry about it. The one we are seeing is a good friend of mine," Clarissa smiled.

"We can leave in few minutes. But before that I need you to clarify few things that are bothering me," Clarissa said thoughtfully.

"From what you said, your aunt never wanted you in her house then why did she agree to take you in?" Clarissa asked looking questioningly at her.

"Maybe the court forced them," Harriet shrugged.

"No. The court cannot force them to take care of you. If they refused, you would have been sent to an orphanage or your parents' friends would have been given a choice to take you in," Clarissa answered.

"You know unless your parents were extremely poor, then they would have left you a trust fund. If nothing else they should have had at least few possessions. What happened to them?" Clarissa mused

"That can't be true. Dursleys always said how ungrateful I was despite all the money they spend on me providing me food, clothing and shelter and not to mention education," disagreed Harriet forcefully looking imploringly at Clarissa hoping her to deny such suspicions.

"It sounds awfully fishy that the Dursleys took you in with an off chance that they could find a free laborer in you after a few years," Clarissa argued.

Looking at the distort girl, she said gently, "Harriet we have no proof that validates my suspicion," understanding that the thought of her relatives robbing her of her inheritance in addition to everything else they did to her must be hurting her more.

"What we need is more information. For that you need to answer few questions," Clarissa said pulling a notepad and a pen.

When Harriet nodded, she asked, "Give me your full name"

"Harriet Joan Potter" Harriet replied promptly.

"Age?" Clarissa asked noting it down.

"17 but I will 18 on 31ST July."

"Your parents' name?"

"James and Lily Potter nee Evans," Harriet said sadly.

Clarissa looked shocked for a minute before she exclaimed, "So that's why you look so familiar. You are Lily's daughter!"

"Wait, you know my mother?" Harriet asked hopefully.

"Know her. We were good friends once," Clarissa replied fondly as Mrs. Figg watched them with bemusement.

"H….how?" Harriet asked weakly.

"About 20 years ago, my mother became fatally ill and was hospitalized where your mother worked as gynecologist. She was then the assistance of my mother's doctor. My mother had to stay in the hospital several weeks for treatment. During her stay, Lily provided an incredible comfort to not only my mother but also to the whole family. We became good friends during that time and continued to be until I moved to London with my husband. I only learnt of her death a few years back," Clarissa admitted sadly wiping her eyes.

"She was a doctor. But the Dursleys, they said she was a good nothing…." Harriet said faintly.

"Listen Harriet, Lily was not just a talented doctor but also an amazing woman. I don't think there was any one who didn't like her the moment they met her. From what I understand, your aunt probably was jealous of her to say such things lies about Lily" Clarissa said fervently.

Harriet stared wistfully at her, "Did you knew my father too?"

"Well, Personally I never met him, But Lily did talk about James, her fiancé then. The way she talked about him, it was quite clear how much she loved him. I believe he was a doctor too," Clarissa smiled at Harriet.

The thought that her parents were in love with each other brought a smile on her face. A warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she realized that the part of her heart that told her Lily and James were good people turned out to be true instead of all the things Dursleys said about them.

"Well, since I knew Lily, it will be easier for me to found out information about what happened after their death," Clarissa replied determinedly putting the notepad and pen in her bag and checking her watch, "But now we must go see Dr. Tonks".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driving through the cold streets, Clarissa informed them, "Dr. Andromeda Tonks worked with me on several cases. She knows the importance of secrecy. Before she retired two years ago, she used to work for the Government providing her expertise on criminal cases. But now she provides her services to me when I need her help on occasion. She won't mind our late visit because she is quite used being called for work at odd hours. Luckily for us, she has all kinds of equipments in home clinic." That put them out of doubt of being an inconvenience.

It took them almost an hour to reach their destination. It was a handsome old house in the sub urbans, decorated with Christmas lights like others houses around. Loud laughter could be heard as they walked to the front door. Harriet could make out beautiful garden in the dark as they waited for door to open.

The door opened to reveal a black haired woman in late fifty. She looked like one of those women whose beauty grows with age.

The moment her gray eyes fell on Clarissa, she smirked, "Well well well, this is the first time in last five year when you visited me before 10 O'clock" ushering them inside.

To which Clarissa said smugly, "I thought I should spare you undisturbed night before Christmas Eve tomorrow." Dr. Tonks snorted at that, bringing them into her clinic.  
Once inside Clarissa introduced them.

"Meda, This is my Aunt Arabella Figg and Harriet Potter our acquaintance." And turning around she said, "Aunty, Harriet This is Dr. Andromeda Tonks". After they exchanged pleasantries Clarissa enquired, "Was that Ted and Dora laughing I heard?"

"Oh yes. I am quite happy that Dora was able get off the work this time. But now I have to put up with both of their childish antics. Unfortunately for me, they have decided to help me with the cooking and I have no doubt I will have bigger mess in my hands by the end of it," sighed, "Enough about myself, tell the reason for your visit".

So, Clarissa launched into explanation of the incident revealing only information that Andromeda might need. After she finished, shook her head sadly. She then turned to Harriet, "For me to examine the wounds, I need you to undress. You could use that the examination room. I will join you in a minute," indicating to the side door.

Harriet turned to Mrs. Figg nervously and walked hesitantly into the room when Mrs. Figg smiled encouragingly at her.

The moment she left, Clarissa said firmly, "I want you to do thorough examinations of her. Harriet did not receive any medical care for it before except first aid. Her Aunt tried to hush up the whole incident. Harriet has been trying to make due with ointments and painkillers commonly found in a First aid box that her Aunt gave her before they left for their trip. Once the tests are finished, I want her to receive medical attention that she should have received 5 days ago".

Andromeda reminded her, "And of course a solid medical report of her injuries that no one can contest if and when she goes to court".

"Of course," Clarissa agreed with a twisted smile on her face.

"Will be done. Now I must go attend to my patient. Poor girl seemed to be on the verge of nervous breakdown not that I blame her after such ordeal," Dr. Tonks sighed entering the examination room.

True to Dr. Tonks' words, Harriet was nerve wreck by the time doctor entered the room.

Seeing Harriet holding her dress in her front to hide her semi naked body, she suggested briskly, "why don't lie down on your stomach so I can check your injuries, dear?" Harriet sighed in relief at doctor's nonchalant attitude when she turned her back to lie on the observation table.

After few minutes, Dr. Tonks mused, "Well, the fact that you did not develop any infections visible on the parts where the skin's broken shows that you have an excellent immune system".

"Clar said you had mild fever during the first two night. Any other symptoms?" enquired Dr. Tonks curiously.

"During the first two days, I felt dizzy just walking to the bathroom. I still feel sore, weak and tired," Harriet replied hesitently.

"That would be because your body is doing extra work in addition to regular functions," Dr. Tonks informed motioning her to get up and get dressed.

"We need to check your blood to make no internal infections are under current. But first let check your blood pressure," Dr. Tonks directed her to the chair.

Applying a sphygmomanometer around her upper arm and a stethoscope on her chest, she checked Harriet's blood pressure.

After a minute, Doctor smiled, "It is normal. Now, let's take your blood."

Storing the blood sample she just took, Doctor called Clarissa and Mrs. Figg inside before turning to Harriet, "I will write you some medicine for your bruises for now, that would speed up the healing. I am sorry to say you will have at least a bit of scaring on your lower back where the skin broke but as you age they will less almost fade."

"I will know whether you need any other medicine only after I have seen your blood test results. As for weakness, I have written some pills that you can take for that but nothing can top good rest and healthy food."

"Clarissa I will let you know when I am finished with the report. I will complete the test within tomorrow so as not delay prescribing any medicine if needed. But the report will take longer. I hope that will not be a problem," Dr. Tonks said questioningly.

Nodding, Clarissa stood, "Thanks Meda. I will see you again".

Both Harriet and Mrs. Figg nodded thanks at the doctor.

Outside the house, Harriet looked shyly up at the Doctor, "Sorry for interrupting your family time, Dr. Tonks".

Clarissa and Andromeda looked astonished at that before the doctor smiled warmly at her, "I was just doing my duty".

They drew away after saying good night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing the sadness in Harriet's face, Clarissa asked quietly so as not wake Mrs. Figg who was snoring in the back seat, "Are you alright?"

"Yes but it seems that I am worrying a lot of people with my problems. People that I didn't even knew before today. Especially on Christmas holidays bothers me more," Harriet replied hesitantly staring at her lap.

"Harriet answer me this, why did you help that Marie girl from Dudley when you knew you would get in trouble with your relatives if and when they found about it?"

"Well because what Dudley was planning to do with her was wrong and she doesn't deserve that," Harriet said looking confusedly at Clarissa, who she answered,

"Exactly. Aunt Arabella is doing what you did for that girl. You helped that girl even when you never knew her. Whereas Aunty knows you since you were a child so she has more reason to help you. As for me, you are no longer just a client of mine. You are the daughter of one of my good friends. I want see justice done to you. And as for Andromeda, you know when a student completes his medical education; he takes an oath to treat a person despite anything to the best of his abilities. That is what she meant about duty."

"I will let to in on a secret; Meda came from a rich orthodox family. They expected her to marry into rich prominent family, bear children and be a good old housewife when she finished her school just like her older sister. Instead she wanted to study medicine. Her parents were completely against it so she left her home. Only member of the family, her uncle supported her decision and provided her funds to complete her education. Despite her nonchalant attitude, I bet you anything she was more enraged at your situation. It upsets her that one's family could do such harm to one of their own," Clarissa explained smiling sadly.

Harriet felt a bit better hearing that.

As they reached Privet Drive, Clarissa said, "I expect you to follow Meda's advice to eat and rest more to T. Nothing is more important than getting you better. Try to forget about the Dursleys and enjoy Christmas. I will contact you as soon as doctor gives your test results, alright."

When Harriet nodded and opened her mouth saying, "I don't know how to thank" Clarissa immediately cut her off, "you can thank me by getting well soon and I expect you to call me if you need anything alright".

After exchanging good nights, Clarissa drew away.

Despite taking a nap earlier, Harriet fell asleep moment her head hit the pillow.


	4. CHAPTER 3: TRUTH COMES OUT

TWIST OF FATE

CHAPTER 3: TRUTH COMES OUT

Most of Christmas Eve and Christmas were spent resting on Harriet's part. Mrs. Figg absolutely refused any sort of help Harriet offered, ordering her to relax and watch T. V.

Mrs. Figg also made sure that Harriet ate properly and took her medicine on time. They received a call from Clarissa informing them that her test results came clean and that she didn't need any more medicine than what was prescribed before. Clarissa also informed them she would visit as soon as she gathered information about Potters.

Afternoon of day before New Year eve, Clarissa arrived at Privet Drive. After they settled with tea in the living room, she turned to Harriet and said without preamble,

"Harriet, I have got all the information that we may need. And I am sorry to say that my suspicion that the Dursleys are being given a monthly child support, turned out to be true. I know that it hurts that they lied about it but I am afraid there is more to it than this".

Sighing she continued, "Your parents did leave a will that makes it absolutely clear that all their possessions go to you in the event of their death. What I came to know is that they were in the middle of negotiations to buy a sub urban house when they died. The negotiations ceased after their death and the money that they were planning to use for buying the house in addition to money in their bank accounts went into your trust fund. So the court had decided to provide child support from your trust fund to the family that takes you in for your care until you turned 18 at which time you will inherit whatever remaining funds left. And it is good news since you do not have to depend on Dursleys for money soon".

"From what I gathered, they were given 500 pounds from the moment they took you in until you turned 5, then from age 5 to 10, it increased to 750 pounds and they are receiving 1000 pounds per month for last 7 years. No one but you can find out how much money still exists in your trust fund".

Harriet's eyes widened listening to the numbers.

Looking at her expression, Clarissa smiled indulgently, "They were well off which is not surprising since they were both doctors and especially your father who came from a rich family".

"You said my mum was a gynecologist. Do you know what field of medicine was my father in?" Harriet enquired faintly.

"Oh yes, he was into Pathology," Clarissa smiled before her expression turned serious,

"There is something else that you need to know"

"Is it worst than this?"

"Depends on you perspective. Unfortunately for James and Lily, they entrusted their finances on the hands of wrong person. They made Peter Pettigrew, who they thought was their good friend, their lawyer. Since he was Potters' lawyer they made him trustee. It was his responsibility to make sure that you are well taken care of. Instead of doing his duty, he succumbed to bribery from Dursleys to keep his mouth shut otherwise you would have long taken out from them for the way they treated you," Clarissa said grimly.

"They were betrayed by their own friend!" Harriet exclaimed her tone full of hurt, pain and fury. Tears cascading down her cheeks that she managed to keep in check until now.

"I am sorry Harriet, but I promise that appropriate actions are taken against him. As Potters' lawyer, Pettigrew's loyalty must lay with them. He will most probably thrown out of the profession when true comes out," Clarissa said fiercely.

A moment later, "I have all the evidence we need to take on the Dursleys and Pettigrew but I still wish we had photos of your room and that cupboard you used to live in,"  
Clarissa mused thoughtfully.

"I have keys to the house with me," Harriet admitted eagerly, seeing their astonished looks, she shrugged, "Aunt Petunia gave it to me so that I could come and clean the house every two days".

"Excellent!" Clarissa stood excitedly and asked her to retrieve the keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bringing the keys, she took Clarissa and Mrs. Figg inside Number 4 where she took few photo of the cupboard under the stairs and then her room.

Back at Mrs. Figg's, Clarissa asked seriously, "Now we have all the evidence against them that they cannot escape, what do you want to do?"

"Do you want me to take the issue to the court?" Clarissa cleared

Harriet looked truly frightened now.

"Harriet you don't have to decide anything right now. You said Dursley wouldn't be back for another week. You have time till then. I said before I will do nothing without your approval and I stand by it and help you with whatever you decide," promised Clarissa solemnly.

"I could take you to the bank to find out about the funds if you want," offered Clarissa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to bank went without incident. Identification process was simple because Dursleys were supplying her photos and identification marks regularly from what they suspected through Pettigrew. Harriet had to lie that she wanted to check whether she has enough funds to pay for the college next year (the reason Clarissa informed Harriet to tell that will not cause any suspicion). The bank clerk smiled indulgently and informed her that she had 39754 pounds in her account. Harriet was happy to note that she could to live off her inheritance for atleast next 5 years.

Mrs. Figg voiced her thoughts regarding the issue. Mrs. Figg had quite a colorful language Harriet thought with wary amusement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet spent next few days thinking about it. Mrs. Figg was all for dragging their arses to the court. She remembered when she was a child, how people refused to believe Dursleys' treatment against her. On the rare occasions when someone did believe her, all she received was pitied looks. And she absolutely hated it. But now she had proof, still she was not sure whether she wanted it to bring to the light. So she decided to talk to Clarissa before she could make a decision.

"Hello Clarissa, it's Harriet. I hope I am not interrupting you," Harriet asked hesitantly.

"No no. Is everything alright?" came deep voice of Clarissa.

"Yes everything is fine. I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions"

"Sure. Ask away," Clarissa responded.

"What …unh what would happen if we go to court?"

"Simply put, Dursleys will be called to the court where the charges will be validated. Their lawyer will deny them. Since we have solid proof, your aunt and uncle will be found guilty of abuse and offence against the court. They will probably be sent to prison for few years and asked to pay compensation to you. Whereas your cousin will most likely be sent to an institution for criminal boys since he is still a minor. You on the other hand will be sent to an orphanage until you are 18 unless you have someone to stay with and there are alright with it and that court finds them suitable for you".

"Oh," Harriet said simply.

"Harriet, your relatives will be back in two days. It is necessary that you make decision before they arrive so that I can make appropriate preparations instead after they arrive when they could cause problems for you," Clarissa warned.

"Alright, I will be ready by the time you come tomorrow. Goodbye."

Author Note: Next chapter: WELCOME BACK SURPRISE, so keep reading and review PLEASE


	5. CHAPTER 4: WELCOME BACK SURPRISE

TWIST OF FATE

Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

CHAPTER 4: WELCOME BACK SURPRISE

Next day both Clarissa and Mrs. Figg looked expectantly at Harriet waiting for her decision.

"I don't want to sue them," Harriet muttered slowly and as she expected, Mrs. Figg blew up, "What? You can't let them walk away with their crimes. They need to be properly punished for what they did to you. AND THAT COUSIN OF YOURS NEEDS TO BE LOCKED UP BEFORE HE COULD BE ANY MORE DANGER THAN HE ALREADY IS," Mrs. Figg panted while Clarissa watched on.

"Calm down Aunty. Harriet, are you sure?" Clarissa asked curiously and added, "I can make them pay you huge compensation along with getting you freedom from them".

"I don't believe they have any money to pay me any compensation," Harriet sighed.

Seeing the questioning look on her face, Harriet explained, "When I was checking their mail, I noticed this bank notice. I never dared to open any of their mails before but after hearing everything you found out, I thought maybe it was related to me," afraid they would be mad about opening other's mail and handing Clarissa the envelope, she added, "From what I can understand it says their account doesn't have enough money to pay for interest on the loan they have taken".

"Even it is the case, it still doesn't mean they have no money. Let me enquire first," Clarissa suggested picking up her mobile.

A few calls later, it was confirmed that they had only their house in addition to Vernon's monthly income and money from Harriet's trust fund. They still had to pay for loan they had taken to buy a new car few months back.

"Despite that they went on Paris trip. Why am I surprised, they have always been a show off. No wonder they have no money saved what with HUGE appetites of father and son. Also their awful habit of indulging Dudley's every demand," Mrs. Figg growled nastily.

"Can't I get away from them without bringing the issue to the authorities?" Harriet asked looking hopefully at Clarissa and added, "I don't want everyone to know about it. I want to move away from them and forget about everything. I know I would hate to be remembered as an abuse victim for the rest of my life."

"You are not the first person to say that to me. If you really want that then that is what will happen. But I want you to let me take some actions so that the Dursley would never bother you in future," Clarissa admitted.

When Harriet nodded, she continued, "We will make them agree to few of our conditions".

"What conditions?" Mrs. Figg asked suspiciously.

When Clarissa finished smirking at them, Harriet exclaimed, "They will never agree to that".

"Yes, from what I gathered they will not agree unless they have a strong motivation to do it," Clarissa said smugly and explained further, "That is where all the photos and other evidence comes into play".

"Your are going to blackmail them?" Harriet asked astonished.

"It is little unorthodox but one has to use such methods with certain kind of people" Clarissa shrugged.

"Okay," Harriet agreed with a small smile.

"Harriet, I think I should talk to them alone," Harriet nodded in relief when Clarissa said that.

"I will be here tomorrow before they arrive. You should stay here with aunt while I talk to them. I am sure your aunt will not be quite happy to find her house dusty despite her instructions and would come knocking here for you. I must get into their house before that".

"Are you sure you want to meet them alone because my uncle could be quite scary when angered not to mention Dudley and Aunt Petunia" Harriet asked Clarissa worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I will bring reinforcements," Clarissa smiled.

"Well it settled then. I will see you tomorrow," Clarissa said getting up to leave when Harriet caught her arm and asked anxiously, "What about Pettigrew? Won't I have to bring charges against him?"

Putting her hand on Harriet's shoulder, she assured, "you don't have to sue him to punish him. After finding his part in your situation, I asked my assistant to find out his other wrong doings if he had any. Turns out he cheated a lot of people out of their money. You might not want to bring it to authorities but his other clients will not be so lenient. In your case, he was quite sincere since it was start of his career. He performed all his duties perfectly. All of your parents' belongings are safe which you can have when this matter settles down. He only started taking money from Dursleys when you turned 4 not that it makes any less of a crime," and then she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day, Harriet stared at the street through the glass window, waiting anxiously for Dursleys' return. Clarissa arrived earlier with a man named Alastor Moody. The man had mane of dark gray, every inch of his face was covered in scars, his left eye covered with a black eye patch and he leaned heavily on his walking stick.

The man looked scary enough to keep Dursleys in control, Harriet thought warily staring at the man.

According to Clarissa, Moody is a retired army man who was subordinate of her father when he was in the army. Moody now worked with Clarissa on the cases where the accused provide some difficulty.

Mrs. Figg, Clarissa and Moody were having tea in the living room when Harriet announced fearfully, "They are back!"

"Well that's our clue," Moody said gruffly getting up.

Clarissa nodded and then turning to Harriet she assured, "Don't worry. We will make them agree to the conditions. They will not have any choice but to agree if they don't want to face prison and ruin their reputation," before leaving for Number 4 with Moody.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the assurances, Harriet could not help thinking what would happen if they disagreed. She knew she would have to take it up to the authorities before the Dursleys could their hands on her. She also knew that her Uncle would kill her with bare hands the moment he got hold of her for opening her mouth and not to mention threatening them. Harriet made sure to bring all her measly belongings from the house the day before since she had no intention of facing them alone. She was also afraid that they might destroy them in a fit of rage especially her books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moment they climbed out of the taxi, Uncle Vernon bellowed loudly for Harriet to carry their bags inside.

When she didn't answer, he shouted, "Where is the bloody girl when you need her," while Petunia put a restraining hand on his arm glancing around to make sure no one heard him before ushering him and Dudley inside the house.

As they stepped inside the living room, it became clear to Petunia that the house hasn't been cleaned since they left. Petunia was having a nervous breakdown looking at her dirty living room. Vernon got angrier as he looked at the dust covered floor and white sheets that covered the furniture.

"Look at the mess, the lazy brat didn't follow any of your instructions, Petunia," Vernon snapped.

For a mad second, Petunia thought may be the girl ran away. She wouldn't put past her to just do that after the incident. Petunia was uneasy throughout the trip but now she got a bad feeling about this. She became more and more anxious seeing the unconcerned look on her son. Then she thought rationally and realized that Harriet wouldn't dare leave since she had no money and nowhere else to go and decided to go and get her from Mrs. Figg's house.

As she opened the front door, Petunia was greeted with the sight of a tall black woman her arm raised, to press the doorbell, and a sinister looking man behind her.

"Hello. You must be Mrs. Dursley. Can we come in? We have certain matters to discuss with your family," Clarissa said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Petunia looked terrified for a minute before she pulled herself together not to show how much they intimidated her and asked rudely, "Who are you?"

"Lady, I doubt you would want to discuss it outside so stop wasting our time and let us in," Moody growled. He obviously didn't have much patience and didn't care much for pleasantries.

Petunia blanched at that and back away from the door. Clarissa and Moody followed her as she rushed to her husband's side.

"The house looks dirty on contrary to what I heard about your obsession to cleanliness, Mrs. Dursley," Clarissa commented coolly looking around as if for the first time.

Petunia bristled at that.

Before Vernon could open his mouth, she continued, "I believe you are Mr. Vernon Dursley and that must be your son, Dudley," looking him up and down before turning to where Vernon standing, "Let me introduced myself. My name is Clarissa Jordon and my companion is Alastor Moody. I am a well-known solicitor if I say so myself but it might interest you more to know that your niece, Harriet Potter is my client".

The Dursleys looked shocked at that before Vernon exploded, "She doesn't have a personal lawyer as far as we know. And she doesn't have any money to hire one either. You are lying," His face steadily turning purple with barely controlled fury.

"I assure you I am her lawyer. As to how she is paying me is none of your business. Now why don't we sit comfortably before I can explain the charges that she accused you of," Clarissa said calmly before removing the sheet from the chair with a flourish and sitting down.

"What charges? You can't order us around in my own house," Vernon cried.

"SIT DOWN," Moody growled at them. Pale faced three of them squeezed into the puce colored sofa.

"Now, the charges against you include Physical and emotional abuse, starvation, negligence and last but not least child labor upon the person of Harriet Potter, your niece whose care was transferred to you by court after her parents' death. You will be receiving official notice from court within few days. I am here to inform you about it as it is my duty as Harriet's solicitor".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note:

Next Chapter: SHE IS GONNA KICK YOUR ARSE

Watch out and Review


	6. CHAPTER 5: SHE IS GONNA KICK YOUR ARSE

TWIST OF FATE

Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS

CHAPTER 5: SHE IS GONNA KICK YOUR ARSE

Dursleys looked stunned hearing that. A moment later, Vernon recovered.

"The girl is obviously lying. She is well known for making up lies to ruin our reputation. You have no proof of this," Vernon scoffed while Petunia and Dudley looked truly scared.

"Oh, proof you say. I have here with me; court-approved doctor's report that says Harriet is severely underweight that occurs due to long term malnourishment. So that proves starvation since clearly none of you seem to be suffering from it. As for charges of child labor, many of your neighbors witnessed her laboring in your garden or carrying groceries all way from the super market, washing car and such since they could remember whereas your son doesn't seem lift a finger," Clarissa stared them in the eye daring them to deny any of it.

She continued, "Let's not forget the clothes. Her wardrobe is filled with worn out, threadbare boys' clothes four times bigger than her. Coming to her living conditions, Harriet claims she was forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until 11 before she was given Dudley's second bedroom. Looking around your house, there doesn't seem any indication that your niece lived here for last 16 years, does it?"

Clarissa's voice grew stronger as she argued further.  
"According to your neighbor Mrs. Figg, Harriet is made to stay with her whenever you go on trips like one you just returned from. Harriet also insists that she is never allowed in on any of the celebrations unless it is to clean or cook. That Mr. Dursley comes under negligence on your part," Clarissa said severely.

"And I assure you can no way rebut these claims since I have with me photos as evidence other than your neighbors' testimony," showing them the photos of the cupboard with thin bedding, Harriet's clothes and her bedroom.

Vernon and Petunia turned paler with each word Clarissa uttered while Dudley squirmed uncomfortably under Moody's dark gaze.

"Be assured that nothing can save you and your wife from prison sentence for abusing your niece. I will make sure that," Clarissa said angrily and then turning to Dudley she added, "As for your son, a few years in correctional faculty for criminal boys should set him right," while Moody nodded his head in consent and Dudley whimpered piteously.

Hearing the threats directed at his son, Vernon snapped, "You leave my son out of this. He had nothing to do with this. How dare you threat him, us like this? When I get my hands on that brat"

Clarissa cut him off before he could continue, "Mr. Dursley you should think twice before you make such threats considering the precarious position you are in, in this whole affair. As for why I said the court would decide to send your son to such place, Let me educate on the incident that happened here on the afternoon of 20th December since your wife and son have obviously failed to inform you of".

What little color left drained from Petunia and Dudley's faces as they gulped fearfully.

"What are you talking about?" Vernon asked confused glancing at his wife and son

"Two days before you left for Paris trip, Dudley beat Harriet pretty badly. He would have killed her had your wife not intervened. Then she covered up the incident by locking her in her room. Only supplying her first aid box to patch herself up. Why you wife also supplied Harriet with make up and ordered her to cover the bruise on her cheek before sending her to Mrs. Figg".

"Shut up. That girl and you are making up these lies to cause trouble for Dudley. He would never raise a hand on a girl," Vernon denied furiously.

"The bruises on her back clearly back up her story," Clarissa snarled.

"She has always been a trouble maker. Who knows who retaliated? You have no proof that Dudley did it other than her word," Vernon sneered.

"You are right. We have no proof that Dudley did it," Seeing the triumph expression on Vernon's face, she continued relentlessly, "Let us assume that someone else beat her up. Obviously not in this house since you were here. According to medical reports, the extent of her injuries should have left her unconscious for several hours that means someone brought her home since clearly she was not taken to hospital. That would imply that all of you must have known about it".

"Seeing that it was your responsibility as her guardians to get her required medical care and then file appropriate police complaint against culprit, you failed to do either of those things."

"Let's assume Harriet requested you to be quite about it. But that still doesn't explain why you left your badly abused niece with your neighbor to go on a Paris trip".

"You three will be under suspicions considering your past behavior towards Harriet. Trust me when I say the police takes abuse of a minor girl very seriously and will use every method available to find the culprit."

Vernon looked gob smacked.

"Why a night of thorough interrogation will be enough to make you spill your darkest secrets. Mother or not, you will spill everything you saw and did, Lady," Moody growled

Seeing no way around, Petunia snapped, "Well the girl should have thought of consequences before interfering with Dudley's affairs. She ruined his chance of getting love of his life".

"Love of his life. Don't make me laugh. Is that what he told you to defend his actions?" Clarissa mocked

"Let me tell you exactly why he beat her up."

She explained about Dudley's intentions and how Harriet interfered and what he did when found it. When Petunia tried to deny it, Clarissa added, "I could summon one of Dudley's friends who could verify it for you. I am sure you will at least believe him".

Petunia stared at her son shocked and she had no choice but to believe it when Dudley wouldn't meet her eyes.

"How does it make you feel Petunia knowing your previous son's opinion with regard to girls? You are woman first and you don't have any daughters and obviously you don't consider Harriet as one, so I ask you how would you have felt if some boy talked about you with such disrespect when you were school?"

"You should be thankful that Harriet did interfere before he could carry out his plans. Could you imagine what would have happened to your so called reputation if that girl's parents brought the issue to authorities?"

"Despite seeing how brutally he beat your sister's daughter, you still tried to justify your son's actions. You disgust me Petunia" Clarissa spat showing her photos of Harriet's bruised back as Petunia hung her face in shame and sniffed.

"Stop talking to my wife like that," Vernon yelled angrily as Petunia cried,

"We never wanted her here. But we still took her in".

"Yes and I wonder why," Clarissa said sarcastically and added, "I don't believe you took her in for free labor in future".

"Oh I know, could it be for the handsome child support from Harriet's trust fund that bank has been religiously giving you for her care since you took her in? I have with me the document that clearly states the amount they have sent for last 16 years. And here Harriet was told how much of a burden she was, how ungrateful she was despite the food, clothes and shelter that her uncle and aunt provided her with, out of their generosity".

At that all three Dursleys stared god smacked at Clarissa.

"Enough of this, you have informed them. Let us leave, Clarissa. We will see you in court Dursley," Moody said gruffly getting up.

"I have placed men around the house so don't try to run away. Even if you succeed, it will only prove your guilt. When that happens I will make sure to put you in wanted list and spread it in all towns and cities around the world, trust me. You will not be able to survive unless you retreat to the forests since you have escaped much deserved punishment here," warned Clarissa sharply following Moody to the front door.

"Stop!" Petunia yelled as Moody opened the door. She ran and blocked the door stopping them in their tracks.

"Please don't do this to my family. Don't take the matter to the court. I will do anything, Please," Petunia cried staring wildly at them, tears streaming down her pale face and Vernon exclaimed apprehensively at her words, "Tunia".

"Oh but there is nothing you can do that would bring back her childhood that you so viciously stolen," Clarissa responded.

"Please, I know Harriet she is very forgiving just like Lily," Petunia started brawl loudly.

"Maybe we could reach some sort of a deal," Moody growled reluctantly grimacing at Petunia.

"Yes, yes thank you," Petunia said gratefully ushering them to their seats and added "I will get some tea for us".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While they waited for Petunia to return from the kitchen, Clarissa acted like she was thinking things through while Vernon and Dudley looked on anxiously.

Once Petunia served them tea, three Dursleys looked expectantly at Clarissa.

After some time Clarissa nodded decisively, "If you don't want to bring the matter in public, you will have to agree to a few conditions of ours".

"What conditions?" Vernon asked staring apprehensively at her.

"First all three of you will stay at least 20 feet away from Harriet. You will still be her guardians but she will no longer live here with you. You three will not harass or threaten her in any way, physical, verbal or otherwise."

"Second, you will give Harriet the exact amount of money you are receiving for her care. Since she no longer lives with you, you have no need for it," When Vernon opened his mouth to argue, Petunia put a restraining hand on his arm effectively stopping him from saying anything.

Clarissa smirked at that. "Third, Petunia you will continue to attend parent teacher meetings that are held in her school. You will not speak with her during them unless absolutely necessary. You will certainly not harass her in any way during that time. You Petunia will hand over 1000 pounds to her that you are receiving now immediately every month. No dilly-dallying."

"Four, you will continue to act like her guardians to the outside world until she turns 18 on July 31st. She has decided to stay with Mrs. Figg until that time and Mrs. Figg agreed for a rent. So, she needs the money. Notice that she is being very accommodating here. She could have asked for more money instead of just her child support. You will never ever spread rumors or speak ill of her with an outsider".

"Fifth and last condition is that you will make your son sees a psychologist, who could help him curb these violent reactions when angered. I suggest you find a good doctor and get him the treatment before he repeats those actions in the fit of rage on outsiders or on his family members in the near future".

"Our deal is off if you don't follow these conditions to T. Harriet has agreed to leave you alone once she turns 18. She doesn't want to have anything to do with you after July. So it's up to you whether you accept these conditions or face prison sentence for life. Be warned I will know immediately if either of you break any single condition".

"You will get no better deal than that," Moody sneered at them.

"Since you care so much for your reputation, you can explain Harriet's new living arrangement by lying about Mrs. Figg's bad health and how you have generously offered Harriet's assistance. You will also leave Mrs. Figg alone. She knows what happened and has decided to keep quiet about it on Harriet's request so I suggest you don't anger her anymore than she already is, unnecessarily."

They quickly accepted the conditions.

Before leaving Moody turned to Dudley and pulled him closer by grabbing his collar,

"You better not play with any more girls or terrorize the kids if you know what is good for you brat," growled before releasing him.

"Goodbye. I will see you with an official notice if I don't get a call from Harriet informing me of receiving this month's payment in two days and don't bother trying to contact Pettigrew because he is already in trouble with Lawyers' bar for cheating his clients," Clarissa said pleasantly leaving number 4 with Moody.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet waited anxiously as Clarissa and Moody entered Mrs. Figg's house.

She jumped with joy and nervous excitement when Clarissa announced that the Dursley agreed to the conditions. For the first time in a very long time, She laughed heartily.

"You should laugh more. It makes you more attractive," Clarissa responded smiling warmly at her.

Harriet blushed uncertainly at that before turning serious, "I don't know how I could ever repay you for what you did for me"

"Don't say that, I am happy that I could help Lily's daughter. Also I am glad I could help a good person. Resilience and grace, with which you dealt the matter, makes me release how much you are like your mother," Clarissa responded.

"But I didn't do anything. You did everything," Harriet denied forcefully.

"No Harriet, You showed incredible strength for all those years when a lot of people would have given up. You faced what happened to you and decided to fight them. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Don't ever sell yourself short alright".

Harriet smiled a little and nodded and then asked, "You didn't say anything about your fee and doctor fee?"

"Don't worry about it," Clarissa dismissed.

"But I can't. I have to pay you somehow for your services," Harriet said distressed.

Seeing the stubborn look on Harriet's face, Clarissa bargained "How about this, you can pay my fee which is 500 pounds when you have a real job not part time job that teenagers take up to earn few pounds".

Harriet agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you, Sir," Harriet said sincerely looking up at Moody to which he replied,

"You're welcome. And remember constant vigilance".

They both left but not before Clarissa forced Harriet to promise her to call if the Dursleys caused slightest problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note:

Next chapter: TASTE OF FREEDOM

Keep reading and Review


	7. CHAPTER 6: TASTE OF FREEDOM

TWIST OF FATE

Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

CHAPTER 6: TASTE OF FREEDOM

Living just across the street from Dursleys was awkward for Harriet. She stayed inside the house mostly to avoid confronting them. When school started, she had no choice but to walk past their house everyday. Even then she took care to escape Privet Drive before Uncle Vernon and Dudley left for the day.

Despite Clarissa's warning to Dursleys, Harriet didn't trust them not to extract revenge for what she did. Her fears turned out to be unfounded, because none of them tried anything. Clearly they took the threats seriously for they took great pains to avoid Harriet as much as she did. Very next day evening of their meeting with Clarissa, Aunt Petunia came to Mrs. Figg's house to hand over the money to Harriet. She left immediately without saying a single word to either of them.

Harriet was especially concerned that Dudley would try something outside the house. But Clarissa and Moody's words must have scared away any of his plans for revenge. Harriet suspected Aunt Petunia's hand in their meekly behavior. Harriet knew from personal experience, Petunia could be quite forcefully when she wants to get her point across.

Clarissa took Harriet to one more appointment with Dr. Tonks. She was not allowed to go to School until all her bruises were nicely healed and Dr. Tonks declared her healthy. Without having Dursleys at her back every minute of the day, Harriet looked happy and carefree. With full meals and proper rest, she lost sickly pale pallor.

After paying Mrs. Figg 600 pounds as house rent, Harriet still had 400 pounds left. It was the first time she owned money because Dursleys never gave her any. Despite that she was afraid to spend any of it until Mrs. Figg forced her to buy some girls' clothes that actually fit her. What is the point of having money when you don't even spend on basic needs, she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shopping for the first time turned out to be quite an experience for Harriet. Noticing her nervousness because she never ventured outside little Whinging alone before, Mrs. Figg offered to accompany her to London when she herself seldom left the small town because of her old age. Not wanting to bother her, Harriet refused and braved herself to a trip to London.

Taking a bus to London, she had to walk through the bustling streets trying to find the market that she heard her aunt talk about. She remembered once during dinner how Petunia mocked Hendersons' down the street, for buying all their clothes in the flee market in London to save money.

Harriet had to ask a few people in the streets for directions to reach it. Since it was the weekend, she could see several people around selecting clothes. Once she managed to reach the ladies section, she had no idea how to go about it. Harriet looked around hoping to find some sales girl like ones, she remembered working in the stores helping the customers where Aunt Petunia shopped. Finding no one she walked around the room searching for the clothes that she saw other girls wear.

Seeing the clueless expression on Harriet's face, a plump woman approached and asked her smiling, "Could I help you with something, dear?"

"Er…yes, this is first time I came here to shop and don't know how to go about it," Harriet said blushing a little.

"Oh, have you never shopped for clothes?" She asked curious

"Er… no, my aunt bought all my clothes before," Harriet lied. Except school uniform and her underwear, Aunt Petunia never bought her any clothes.

Harriet felt ashamed at how good she got at lying to people concerning her relatives. But she decided she is willing to pay the price in order to keep her past a secret.

"Oh don't worry dear, I will help you," the lady said kindly.

"Tell me what kind of clothes are looking for?" At Harriet's confused stare she elaborated, "I meant whether you are looking for casual ones or formal, you know for special occasions like weddings and parties".

"Oh…. casual ones, please," Harriet responded shyly.

"Of course dear, so what's your size?"

"Size?" Harriet asked stupidly.

"Yes dear, size. It would be easier to pick clothes if you know your size," the woman said frowning at her.

Thinking quickly, Harriet said, "Er you see I came to buy the clothes today because none of my other clothes fit anymore. So I have to need new size anyway," Harriet said awkwardly hoping that would clear the woman suspicions.

Smiling knowingly at her, "Of course you are a teenage girl. No wonder you need new clothes. My younger son and daughter are about your age, you know. He grew 3 inches taller in last 2 months and Ginny too. Now she has taken to dieting when she clearly does not need to lose any weight. I don't understand why girls these days think being skinny makes you look more glamorous. Now let's look at you," she said placing her hand on Harriet's shoulder.

Looking Harriet up and down, she mused, "I think you are around my daughter's size if not a bit shorter".

Handing her some clothes and pushing her to the direction of changing room, she said,  
"Here you go try this size and see if it fits you properly or not".

After few trials, they found her size, "Now you can go pick your colors and designs"

In the next hour, Harriet bought few tops, denim pants, a warm jacket and underwear.

She also bought a green dress, which the woman said brought out her eyes. It was bit expensive compared to others but she thought it was worth it since she looked really good in it.

Before leaving, Harriet thanked the Lady profusely for helping her to which she just smiled and said, "No problem dear". Outside the store she found a footwear store where she bought a pair of comfortable shoes.

As she walked back to the bus stop, her eyes fell on Big Mac. Dursleys always visited the place when they shopped in London. Vernon used to buy Harriet cheapest ice cream there was, while they binged on juicy buggers, French fries and delicious desserts as she watched enviously. Giving into her long time desire, she entered inside and bought herself a happy meal and strawberry ice cream.

Satiated she returned to Privet Drive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Mrs. Figg agreed to let Harriet stay with her, only thing she asked her to do is clean up after herself. Still Harriet offered to cook dinner for them. Since she no longer had to do chores, she gave up on studying during breaks in school. She could now study at home without being disturbed.

Upon Mrs. Figg's insistence to get rid of her tapped glasses, she visited an eye doctor and got herself new glasses. The only time she visited one was when she was 8. Getting frustrated of her constant knocking into things, Petunia took her to the specialist and bought her glasses at 8. Since then she used the same glasses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the chilly day, Mr. Baker, middle-aged Mathematics teacher wrapped up the last class for the day saying, "As for today's assignment, I want all of you to complete exercises 7 and 8 to be handed in by Thursday".

When everyone groaned loudly, he said, "Oh no, I don't want to hear any protests. You will be facing your A-level exams in four months, its time you started preparing hard," and added, "Speaking of exams, Career Guidance sessions start next week. Every final year student will get to speak with the counselor separately. In 2 days' time schedule for your meeting will be displayed on the notice board. Good day".

Harriet was so immersed in her notes she didn't notice that everyone had left. When she did, she packed her bag to leave. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the back of the room, she turned around to find a dark skinned teenager hunched over, cursing at his notes.

"Hey is something wrong?" Harriet asked.

Hearing her voice, the boy named Dean jerked back. He stared at her for a moment before answering, "yeah, I can't understand how Baker solved that last problem".

"Er I can explain it to you if you want," Harriet offered slowly.

"Sure," Dean accepted pushing his notes towards her.

"Well, it's like this…"

15 minutes later,

"It seems much simpler now. Thanks. I don't know how I would have completed today's assignment if I couldn't understand this," Dean appreciated her help.

"No problem," she smiled

"We should leave before caretaker comes checking in".

"Yeah" he agreed picking up his bag,

Standing up, he abruptly asked, "Hey you are not rushing off as soon as the school out anymore, how come?"

"Oh ! Er…….. my aunt gets worried if I am not home as soon as school's over but now she is okay as long as I am back before night fall," Harriet responded awkwardly walking beside him. She felt odd staring up at his tall frame of 6' 4''.

Dean nodded understanding and continued, "I noticed you before you are not like other girls in the school"

"You mean I am like a nerd?" Harriet asked mock sternly

"Yeah" he said absently before noticing her angry expression, "I mean no, you don't look like geek to me. Bloody Hell I didn't mean to insult you." He apologized feeling uncomfortable under her angry gaze.

"I was kidding, mate. Relax" she laughed and said, "I know I look like nerd with my large glasses and nose buried in books during breaks. Furthermore I am rather clueless about everything that happens around the school except classes".

When he smiled uncertainly at her, she changed the subject, "so what do you think of next week's counseling?"

Dean snorted, "I wouldn't put much store for it if I were you. From what I heard other schools had it months before. They also provide tutoring to the students lacking in proper grades in the subjects required for entering into their desired courses in desired university".

"Really?" Harriet asked in wonder.

"Yeah. And we are having it two months before exams where you cannot improve your grades unless you study day and night. Also, no tutoring for us poor. Well what do you expect, it's a public school," Dean sighed.

After a few minutes of walking, Harriet asked, "What career are you interested in?"

"Well I want to get into computer graphics course. You know, imagery, animation and such," Dean said wistfully.

"I think it would be perfect for you. I have seen your art during the school fair they were beautiful. So, what's the problem?" Harriet enquired

"Well, from what I found out, student must have good grades in mathematics, science and computers at least, to get selected for that course in any college or university and," he cut off but looking at Harriet's curious expression he admitted sighing, "and I am having problem with picking up my mathematics grade".

"Oh"

Contemplating for few minutes, Harriet offered, "I could tutor you in mathematics for an hour on school days if you want".

"Really? Wait I have no money to pay you," Dean said uncomfortably coming to a halt.

"I meant for free," Harriet cleared stopping herself.

"Why would you do that? Don't you have your own studying to do?" He asked confused

"I can always study later at home but I could use a friend in school," she shrugged.

"So that's it. You would tutor me for free if I be your friend?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. You could bring me up on anything and everything that happened in school and I will help you in mathematics. So is that deal?" she asked hopefully

Dean thought for a minute before, "Deal!" he accepted to which Harriet grinned widely before saying, "I turn here. So I'll see you at school tomorrow".

Dean watched her cross the street before he remembered something.

"Hey you didn't tell what course you are interested in," Dean shouted loudly enough for her to hear.

"I didn't," Harriet agreed, "because I don't know".

"How come?"

"Because I never thought I would go to college someday," Harriet smiled sadly at him before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: 100 Points to whose can guess who the plump woman was at the clothes store.

If you can HPDMsasunaru, that will answer one of your questions. As far the other questions, you just have to wait and watch.

Many of you keep asking when Harriet will meet Draco.

I will not answer that but I must tell you all that this is not a story that focuses solely on Harriet and Draco's relationship. But I must confess I am eagerly looking forward to their meeting myself.

Next chapter: TALKS

Keep reading and review PLEASE. I will say it again nothing encourages me more than your wonderful reviews.


	8. CHAPTER 7: TALKS

TWIST OF FATE

Author's Note: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED.

This chapter contains some information regarding education system in UK. It is not precise but I tried to write them as close as possible to the facts that I researched. Forgive me if it offends anyone in any way. Hope you like it.

CHAPTER 7: TALKS

In the following days, Harriet and Dean's friendship blossomed. His other friends were skeptical about her at first but quickly warmed up to her. And Dean's grades improved due to his hard work and Harriet's tutoring. A few of his friends asked to join them when they saw his grades. When the counseling schedule was displayed, it became clear that it would take the whole month of February, for two students each day following the alphabetic order. Harriet and Dean had theirs on the last week of the month.

Clarissa visited them on one weekend. She looked pleased with the changes in Harriet. She enquired about the Dursleys, her adjustments to current living conditions and school. Harriet became uncomfortable when Clarissa asked about the future plans and tried to change the subject.

It came as a shock to her when Clarissa arrived at her school when she was bidding her friends goodbye before leaving for home.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Harriet asked surprised

"I thought I should talk to your teacher to find out how you are doing in your school," Clarissa said pleasantly

"You don't have to do that. You already did so much for me getting me away from Dursleys," Harriet told her.

"Harriet let me tell you something, I take my friends and their families very seriously. I care for their welfare very much. Seeing that you're Lily's daughter. I care for you too and it is not just because your parents are gone. Did you know that it was my brother Kingsley and I, who trained Dora, Dr. Tonks' daughter when she decided to join law enforcement. I am trying to help you the way I helped her," Clarissa said fiercely.

"Thank you," Harriet whispered touched.

Clarissa nodded smiling.

"Now let's go see you teacher," she said putting her arm around Harriet's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking up to the staff room, Harriet knocked. Once granted permission to enter, she noticed none of the other teachers except Mrs. Watson who was grading papers on her desk. Looking up she asked surprised, "Harriet what are still doing here?"

"Er…Mrs. Watson, I have someone with me who wants to talk to you about my performance in school," Harriet said awkwardly.

"But there is no Parent Teacher meeting today," she disagreed.

"Well no, the one who wants to talk to you was a good friend of my mum. She returned here after a long time. She just wants to enquire about my progress," Harriet explained fidgeting under her teacher's gaze.

"Alright. I think I can spare a few minutes. Why don't you invite her in?"

When Harriet brought Clarissa in, she and Mrs. Watson greeted each other cordially before she turned to Harriet, "Why don't you wait out side. I want to talk to your teacher in private if that's alright with you?" Clarissa asked

When she nodded her head, Harriet muttered, "Okay" and left the room frowning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Mrs. Jordon, can I ask how you knew Harriet's mother?"

"Harriet's mother Lily and I were close friends before I left Wales when I got married. We still corresponded for few years before we drifted apart. It was only through an accident that I met Harriet a few months back. Since then Harriet and I are spending as much time as we could afford to get to know each other," Clarissa smiled.

Mrs. Watson nodded understanding.

"But you see whenever I broach the subject of college, Harriet seems reluctant to talk about it and it has got me worried. I thought maybe she is having difficulties in school because I don't see why she couldn't further her education and have a better future. Both her parents went to college. They were both talented doctors. That's my reason for today's visit. I want to get her required assistance if she was having any problems with her studies".

Hearing this Mrs. Watson burst out laughing.

Noticing Clarissa frowning at her, she explained, "Harriet doesn't need tutoring. She is one of the top students in the school. She especially excels in Mathematics and Science".

Getting up, Mrs. Watson walked to her cupboard and removed few records. She showed Harriet's school reports over the years to Clarissa.

"She is also a good track runner," told her.

"How come she never told me?" Clarissa asked baffled looking up from the reports.

"Well, I never thought she was the one to brag," Mrs. Watson shrugged looking confused herself.

Then she added, "Yes, it is bothering that she has no ambition for college. I myself noticed her nonchalant attitude towards future. As far as her grades are concerned, they are good enough for her to get into any college she wants".

"Only thing that bothered us teachers over the years is that she is not very interactive with her classmates but I think she is trying to change that. She befriended a few boys in her class recently".

"As for her future, final year students here are getting career counseling these days. I believe Harriet has it on the last week of this month. Maybe the counselor could her get to talk about it," Mrs. Watson told her.

"I hope so. Thank you for your time," Clarissa said getting up.

"No problem. I believe all Harriet lacks is self-confidence. She needs someone who can make her see that she can achieve anything she wants," pointed out shaking Clarissa's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Clarissa walked out she saw Harriet waiting anxiously for her. She just said,  
"Let's go find a café. I could use a cuppa," leading Harriet to the small café a few blocks from the school.

The longer Clarissa stayed silent the more nervous Harriet became.

She didn't say anything until they received their drinks.

Moment the waitress left, "Why didn't you tell me how well you did in school?" Clarissa asked, her tone a combination of anger, disappointment and hurt.

Harriet could do nothing but shrug uneasily.

"I made a fool of myself in front of your teacher inquiring whether you might need tutoring," she continued in same tone.

"I am sorry," Harriet apologized sincerely. Clarissa tried to calm herself when she noticed Harriet wincing at her words.

A moment later, Clarissa dismissed her apology and asked puzzled, "How did you manage it? I believe you said Dursleys never let you study".

Harriet nodded and said, "I spent most of the breaks in school studying and doing homework. I grasp things pretty quickly so I need not study as much hard. I suppose I have my parents' genes to thank for".

Clarissa nodded and then frowned, "But why? You could have enjoyed yourself with friends that time away from Dursleys. Why didn't you? Why did you study instead? Not that it's bad that you have good grades. But why?"

"Because of Miss. Katherine Woods," Harriet admitted quietly after a moment's silence.

"Who is she?" Clarissa asked curiously encouraging Harriet to go on

Harriet got the distant look in her eyes as she said; "She came as a substitute teacher for Science when I was 10. Moment I saw her I thought that she was most beautiful woman I have ever met. She had red hair and blue eyes filled with warmth and joy. And I had this indescribable desire to impress her. I didn't always do this good in school. I was glad I still passed classes between the chores and the Dursleys. But for her I tried very hard to do well in her class and it paid off".

Harriet smiled sadly as she continued.

"I felt very happy everything she praised me. But of course Dudley could not have that. He made his personal mission since childhood to destroy smallest of things that brought me happiness. So he played a prank on her in the class and pushed the blame onto me. The other students in the class agreed with him, some because they were his friends and the others because they were afraid of him."

Flash back

_"Harriet you will stay after school for your detention," Miss Woods said sternly glaring at her._

Harriet stood head bowed nodding as Dudley and his friends snickered quickly.

When the school was let out for the day, Dudley could not let the opportunity to mock her one more time pass, "Have fun, Potter" Dudley smirked looking gleeful of her predicament before following his friends out.

She sat quietly while Miss. Woods erased the board and arranged her notes. Once finished Katherine looked up at her and said, "Come and sit at the front".

Harriet nodded picking up her tattered bag and walked to the front.

Katherine sighed noticing at the distressed expression on her face, "I know you had nothing to do with the prank".

Hearing this, Harriet jerked her head up and stared at the teacher, "Really?" she asked in shocked whisper

When she nodded her assent, Harriet inquired, "But why are giving me punishment then?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you" Katherine answered simply, "in private".

Ignoring wary expression on her face, Katherine said, "Did anybody ever tell you that you have very beautiful eyes that you hide beneath those glasses? They are most expressive too. Do you know what I see in them?"

"Pain and hurt".

Katherine's words brought several emotions on her face.

When she continued to stay in her shocked silence, Katherin asked, "Why didn't you deny that you did the prank today? Why do you let Dudley push you around? Is it because of your Aunt and Uncle you live with?"

Harriet's silent was enough to confirm her suspicions.

Katherine asked, "I will help you in any way you want. Tell me how can I help you?"

After several moments of silence, Harriet asked hopefully, "Could I come stay with you?"

Katherine stood shunned. When she recovered, "I…." She didn't know what to say. Her continued silent was enough of an answer for Harriet.

Katherine averted her gaze unable look at the crushed look on Harriet's innocent face.

Harriet schooled her features from crestfallen to emotionless before she said, "It's alright Miss. I understand. Can I leave now?"

She stood and gathered her bag to leave without waiting for permission before,  
"Harriet wait. I am sorry I could not give you what you want. I know you hate me now for going back on my word. But would you listen to something I want to tell you. Please"

Harriet halted in her steps.

Hearing her plea, Harriet reluctantly nodded still not looking at her, "Living as a woman in the real world is difficult. You may be physical strong but there is a good chance that you may be incapacitated, still there is one thing no one can take away from you. One weapon you could always count on to help you in your battles. Knowledge, one you can gain through education. People in authority of you know that, so they will do everything in their power to stop you from getting it".

"Promise me that you will not let anyone stop you from it. Promise me that you will stay strong and face those hurdles always. Hate me all you want but promise me you will follow through my advice," she forcefully urged staring at her back, tears in her eyes.

Harriet stood still for several minutes before she nodded slowly and left the room immediately.  


_  
_End of Flash back

"Miss Woods stayed till the end of the school term but she no longer enamored me because she was like every other person who suspected my situation but did nothing except give me pitied looks. I followed her advice but didn't try gaining her attention again in the class and she seemed to understand that for she never called me out. Several times I saw her throwing anguished looks at me but I could not sympathize with her. I know I was a bit too cruel to her but" Harriet shrugged gazing outside through the glass windows.

"Do feel the same way about me? Despite being Lily's friend, I did not help you until it was very late" Clarissa asked sadly.

"No I don't. Please don't blame yourself on my account. How could you've known that my own relatives would treat me that way?" Harriet cried dismayed staring at Clarissa

"I never inquired after you," Clarissa admitted.

"Please don't think like that. You didn't even know of my existence for several years. People make many friends throughout their lives but no one continues all their friendships forever. But you remembered a friend of long ago and went out of your way to help her daughter. You did more than any one had ever done for me, you and Mrs. Figg, both. I can never forget that," Harriet said earnestly imploring Clarissa to believe her.

"Beside I was naïve then, I realized it was foolish of me to ask her to take me home with her. She was just my temporary teacher," she added self depreciatingly and then sighed,

"And what's done is done. They can no longer hurt me. I want to forget everything and move on. I would have left Privet Drive if it weren't for the fact that I am not 18 yet".

They stayed silent sipping their drinks until Clarissa changing the subject, "I am so glad that you followed her advice but why not continue to do that. Why not go for higher education?"

Harriet shrugged nonchalantly staring at the window.

"Why are you not interested in going to college just like your peers? I know it's for not lack of interest in studies on your part because one doesn't get such scores living in your conditions, advice or not. What's the real reason?"

When Harriet continued to remain silent, Clarissa sighed, "Alright what are your plans once you turn 18 other than leaving Privet Drive?"

"Find a place to live somewhere far from here and get a job or something," Harriet said unsure.

"I see. What kind of job?" She inquired further

"I don't know. I am pretty good at gardening, cleaning and cooking. So maybe I could get a job in a café like this or something," Harriet answered uneasily fidgeting in the chair.

"What about all the hard work you put through in school?" she questioned.

When she didn't answer Clarissa asked, "Harriet you do understand that there won't be any progress in such a job, don't you? You will always be a waitress or a cleaner or a gardener. I will not say that they are not honorable jobs but people are usually compelled to do them because they don't have proper qualifications for better jobs".

"And unlike them you have proper grades and thus opportunities to study higher and have a better career just like your peers".

"But unlike them I have no parents who can support my education," Harriet replied sarcastically getting frustrated with all this future talk.

"What are you talking about? What about your inheritance?" Clarissa asked confused

"It's not enough to pay for both college and my living at the same time," Harriet admitted uncomfortably not meeting her eyes.

Understanding drawn on Clarissa's face and she asked incredulously, "Is that the only reason for your reluctance?"

When Harriet didn't deny it, She exclaimed, "Oh my god! Here I thought there might be some serious problem".

Looking at Harriet's angry face, she continued, "Harriet, you silly girl. Did you think all the youngsters could afford college, parents or not".

When Harriet stared confused at Clarissa, she explained, "Did you know 50% of the students who go to college cannot pay for it. Therefore there are other option like scholarships, student loans and such, available for them to still pursue college".

"With your grades you could get a scholarship. If not you could still apply for student loan," Clarissa insisted and added, "if that is the case, I'd be happy to be your guarantor".

"No. You've already done some much for me. I can't ask you to pay for my studies too," Harriet said firmly.

"But I won't be paying you will be once you finished college and a got a job," Clarissa argued.

"Yeah but you'd have to pay if I couldn't," Harriet insisted forcefully.

"Alright let's not talk about money issues but you see you could still go to college. I have no doubt some or other college will provide scholarship for you. If not we can think of something else. You still have time for that," Clarissa said placating and added,

"Your teacher told me that you have career counseling next week. Get all the details you need for the field you are interested in. If it's not sufficient I'll get you more information".

Harriet nodded.

"Are you interested in any particular field?" Clarissa asked interestedly

"I might," Harriet said vaguely.

"Harriet going to a college will be a golden opportunity for you. You can get away from here and be with people your age. You can make a new start, have friends and truly enjoy being youngster".

"Think about everything I said, Alright. I am certain that Lily would've wanted you to go to college and have a better future," Clarissa said earnestly standing.

They walked back to school to get Clarissa's car. Drive to Mrs. Figg's house was silent.  
When they reached there, Clarissa said, "I've some work so I cannot come in. Will you give my apologies to Aunty?"

Harriet nodded and watched as she drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night she dreamt of going to college and being a normal teenage girl. Her dream of happy future that she thought impossible no longer seemed impossible more she thought of Clarissa's words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of her counseling, Harriet walked into Mrs. Doris Crockford's room. She was a middle-aged woman with gray hair. According to her classmates, She was pleasant to talk to.

"Have a seat Miss. Potter," Mrs. Crockford indicated to the chair in front of her table.

Bringing out Harriet's file, she commented encouragingly "I've gone through your records and I must say you will not have any problem getting to college of your choice if you continue to keep up your grades".

Harriet internally sighed in relief.

"Now tell me what course you're interested in so it'll be easier to gave you the necessary information," she asked staring curiously at her.

"Medicine," Harriet said promptly.

"Excellent choice" she exclaimed before turning serious, "But I must warn to now that this is one of the fields where you have to continue to study until the end of your career".

Harriet nodded accepting when she stared at questioningly.

"Well then," she said searching her notes, "A typical medical education is for the duration of 5 years minimum. After that the graduates go through internship for general medicine for a year in a hospital and then one or more years of internship if you're interested in a particular field in medicine like pathology, gynecology and such. You can also go for master degree later".

She handed her papers saying, "This is a list of all medical colleges in UK. You can see their location beside the name. Some of the colleges have their office in London. That address too is included here. If you interested in further information about them, you can go inquire there".

"Now on to the process, you will have finished you're A-levels by 2nd week of May and get the results around 1st week of June. Then you need to apply for entrance into your preferable college or university by the end of 2nd of June."

"You can get the entrance form from either their office in London or by post especially for colleges who don't have their office in London. Usually they ask about your personal details like name, date of birth and such, academic details, whether you're applying for scholarship or not, like that. They will also mention particular conditions you must satisfy to be eligible. If they find your information following through their norms they will post you your schedule of entrance test that you must write".

"Of course not all colleges have entrance test, only top universities have that because of huge competition. Ones who don't have will just send you your acceptance letter along with fees and other details. As for the top colleges, they will consider your score in test along with your AS and A-level scores. All the selected candidates will be sent acceptance letter along with fee and other details. If you're being considered for scholarship they may conduct an interview with you before they decide."

"Do you have any doubts so far?" the counselor asked pausing.

Harriet shook her head reeling from all the information.

"The entrance form will cost you around 10 pounds for colleges with no condition of entrance test but for the colleges with entrance test it will cost you around 40 pounds. The entrance test will be mostly in the first week of July. For medicine, there will be questions on Physics, Chemistry and Biology. They will provide the information of location of entrance test in the letter. Don't worry they will be in London near their office," Mrs. Croackford assured her.

"Most of your classmates are fixated on one particular college. I am going to give you same advice I gave them. It is unwise of you to not apply for more than one college because you may not get a seat in it or not get a scholarship you were hoping for. I suggest that you apply for at least 3 colleges. Everyone wants to get into top university especially Hogwarts, while I can understand their desire, seeing that Hogwarts is the renowned for its track of producing top men and women in their fields but it is not practical. For every course, they take no more or less than 30 students. So you can see the competition, every eligible candidate in UK would aim for it," warned.

"Do you have any questions?" asked peering at Harriet

"Well uh I wanted to know more about scholarships?" Harriet asked uncomfortably

"Of course. For scholarship they consider your AS and A-level scores and entrance test score first. Then they will check your financial background," Doris told her.

"Do you think I will be eligible for it?" Harriet asked hopefully

"Well let's see. You have the required grades. If you keep up with your grades then there is one hurdle crossed. As for family, your file says both your parents are deceased. Your Aunt's house you currently live in, your uncle is the sole earner, right?"

When Harriet nodded uneasily, she continued, "but they have their own son who is about your age, yes?"

When Harriet didn't deny it she continued.

"I would say you have a good chance. But if you badly want to get into good college with scholarship then I suggest you continue to keep your grades up and aim to achieve as near to perfect score as possible in the entrance test," Mrs. Croakford suggested her strongly ending their session.

"Thank you, Madam" Harriet said getting up.

"Good Luck Miss. Potter," smiled before she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet saw Dean waiting for her in the corridor as she exited the room.

"How did it go?" Dean asked as soon as she approached him.

"My head is still spinning with all that information she gave," Harriet confessed.

"That bad huh?"

"No. She was good. She gave me all the basic details," she told him walking out of school.

"You still haven't told me what you are choosing?" Dean accused her

"Medicine" she smiled.

"Oh it's great. With your grades you'll not have any problems getting into good medical college," he told her patting her back.

"I don't know why every one keeps saying that. I've to crack the entrance exam still," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah most of the colleges have that. I'll have to it in Mathematics, computers and science but you would not much problem with that you'll see," he assured her.

"How did you know that? You don't have your counseling till tomorrow," Harriet frowned at him.

"My brother found out about it when I told him about my future plans," he admitted.

"Wonder there are any books on them," Harriet sighed.

"Of course there are. You can find them in book stores in London," he told her.

"Er....I don't think I can afford the cost," Harriet shrugged.

"You can get them from Public Library in London instead. That's what I do," he piped.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can take you there this Saturday if you want," he suggested.

"Are you sure? Don't you any other plans?" she asked him frowning.

"Nah. I could get a few books for myself too," he reminded her.

"That's great!"

"Alright how about we meet at bus stop on Saturday at 9 O'clock," he suggested.

"Sure"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trip to London Public Library was fun. Dean showed her different places around the London. Since he already had a membership in the Library, Dean helped Harriet with hers. Harriet was quite happy that at a small price of 5 pounds per month, she could access all the books she would need. They found few books on entrance tests that they decided to take with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Look out for Next chapter: DREAMS OF FUTURE

Keep reading and review PLEASE. I will say it again nothing encourages me more than your wonderful reviews.


	9. CHAPTER 8: DREAMS OF FUTURE

TWIST OF FATE

Author's Note: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED.

CHAPTER 8: DREAMS OF FUTURE

Winter changed to spring bringing with it bright sun, new blossoms and trees covered with green leaves as Harriet got adjusted to her new living arrangements.

She felt immense satisfaction whenever she saw her Aunt laboring in the garden, be it weeding or planting. Outside weather depicted Harret's mood perfectly. She started to lose her too skinny frame, slowly with regular food. Even if the Dursleys noticed the changes in her, they dared not to say anything.

As the exams drew closer she found all her classmates with their noses buried in books. She was astonished to see girls who spent the breaks gossiping about clothes, boys and making fun of other students, doing serious studying. Even the boys who used to goof around gave up their antics to study. The more they studied, the more assignments teachers gave. Harriet started to spend more time studying for both A-levels and entrance test. She continued to tutor Dean in Mathematics. Clarissa brought her brochures from all the top medical colleges in Great Britain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On 15 April, Public School organized the Prom for final year students. Dean asked his long term crush Mel Simmons as soon as it was announced. Harriet would never admitted but she was eagerly looking forward to the event more than ever because this time she had a proper dress and shoes. She felt dejected more and more as the girls in her class got date. Even Dean started throwing worrying looks at her. Harriet knew that she could never gather courage to go to the party herself if no one asked her.

It came as surprise to her when Martin Morgan, a plump kid in her class stutteredly asked her on the day before Prom. He was tetchy sort of boy who only spoke to Harriet and few other boys in the class. Other students always teased him for being fat and slow in uptake when they were not teasing Harriet for her geeky looks".

On the day of the Prom, Mrs. Figg kept gushing over her saying how beautiful she looked in green dress and black shoes. Harriet blushed despite knowing what a complete lie that was. Martin came to the house to pick her up that evening.

"You…..you look uh ……great," Martin stuttered when he saw her.

"You too look nice all cleaned up," Harriet complemented back.

Martin visibly relaxed hearing that.

All through the drive to the Prom, Martin kept commenting about how grateful he was that she agreed to go with him.

"It's no problem," Harriet kept assuring him.

Harriet tried to change the subject when he confessed that he didn't believe that any girl you would go out with him, "So what course are interested in taking in college?"

"Nah I am not going to college," he grinned

"Why if I may ask?" she asked curiously

"No college will take me in with my grades," he replied promptly

"But you can improve if you tried. I am sure you can get into some college," she insisted.

"Nah. I don't think I could survive college. Beside my mum is happy that I am at least finishing A-levels," He told her.

"Then what are you going to do?" she frowned at him.

"My dad is training me to work in his meat shop. I'll join him after school," he admitted.

"All the best to you then," she smiled.

"Thanks," he grinned crookedly at her.

"You're going to Medical college right?" he asked

"That's the plan but nothing is for sure," Harriet sighed staring out of the window

"You're really smart. I am sure you'll do just fine," he told her fervently.

"Thanks Martin," Turning around she smiled genuinely at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin escorted her inside when they reached the school, both nervous. Party was on full swing as they entered the Hall. They saw several of her classmates dancing on the floor at the center of the room. The Hall itself was decorated in vibrant colors of red, blue and green.

As a tradition, Harriet and Martin decided to dance on a slow song that didn't involve lot of moves. Martin looked happily flushed as he walked her to the drinks table after their dance.

A few drinks later Dean spotted her and dragged her to the dance floor. She clumsily tried some of the moves Dean was showing her. She would burst out laughing every time Dean caught her before fell on her arse trying to imitate his moves. Harriet suspected that the drinks had something to do if she was laughing instead of being embarrassed about her terrible dancing skills. Even Dean looked amused at her antics.

After the party, Martin escorted her back to Mrs. Figg's house.

"Thank you for escorting me, Martin. I had lots of fun tonight," Harriet told him.

"It was a p…….pleasure," Martin grinned nervously bending down to kiss on her cheek.

Harriet stood stunned as Martin bid her goodnight quickly and left probably afraid that she hit him once she was came out of the shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just like that month of May was upon the final year students. A-level students had their exams till the 10th of that month. Students grew edgier as the exam date grew nearer. The atmosphere was tense as students appeared for their exams. They had practicals too. Harriet was more nervous than ever because she knew unlike before A-level results can make or break her chances of going to college. Clarissa called day before exams to wish her good luck.

All the A-level students breathed a sigh of relief when they finished the last exam. But they still had their entrance test in less than 6 weeks time. Harriet decided to give it a rest for a day or two before tackling the books again. Harriet and Dean along with his friends celebrated the end of exams in a popular Pizza joint in London.

On 4th of June A- level students received their results. Public school organized a small ceremony to give reports to the students. Parents and guardians of the students were invited. Harriet had to invite Aunt Petunia for the second time since their fall out. First time was for the parent teacher meeting in March. Petunia maintained emotionless expression, barely speaking throughout the meeting while Harriet felt uncomfortable and nervous standing beside her.

Noticing her nervousness, Clarissa offered to invite Petunia herself.

On the day of the ceremony, Harriet was relieved by the presence of both Clarissa and Mrs. Figg who came to support her. Petunia sat stiffly beside Mrs. Figg throughout the ceremony. Both Clarissa and Mrs. Figg cheered for her loudly along with Dean and few others as Harriet was declared top of the class. Harriet smiled tearfully as accepted her award.

When she reached them, Clarissa hugged her tightly telling her how proud she was. As Harriet turned to Mrs. Figg after being released, she noticed Aunt Petunia getting up and leaving without saying anything when Clarissa gave her a smug look. Harriet was hurt because her Aunt hadn't bothered to congratulate her when complete strangers did that.

Noticing the rapidly disappearing smile on Harriet's face, Clarissa tried to cheer her up by announcing to treat them to a nice restaurant after the ceremony.

A few of her classmates managed to get the grades to be eligible to apply for top universities. Dean was among them. Harriet and Dean congratulated each other on their success and made plans to go to London later that week.

After the ceremony all her teachers congratulated her separately and wished her happy and successful future. Harriet forgot all about her Aunt by the time Clarissa dropped them at Mrs. Figg's house later that evening.

As Harriet got ready for bed, she realized maybe she could have a better future after all. With that thought she fell asleep with a soft smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later found out the reason for Petunia's cold demeanor during the ceremony. It seems that Dudley had barely scraped a Passing grade despite numerous tutoring. Dursleys, it seems will have to pay a lot of money to get Dudley into a college. Harriet felt smug satisfaction hearing that.

Harriet and Dean roamed around the streets of London finding the office of Universities to pick the application forms. Office of Hogwarts University was especially crowded with hopeful students. They had to wait an hour to get their form.

"What's big deal about Hogwarts anyway? There are other universities aren't they? Why all the fuss?" Harriet asked Dean staring at the milling students.

A girl around their age who was passing by them threw a scandalized look at Harriet having heard her.

Even Dean looked shocked at her words.

"Big Deal? Of course it's a big deal to get into Hogwarts," Dean said incredulously staring wide-eyed at her.

"Because getting a job immediately after graduation is a done deal. And you know children of all the big shots of society go there. It is easier getting spotted there because they visit from time to time. Contacts Harriet Contacts," Dean said forcefully.

Harriet simply rolled her eyes. To her, Hogwarts seemed like university that caters to rich, spoilt childrens in UK.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey I totally forgot to tell you. My parents are throwing a party for me this Saturday afternoon. I invited all my friends. You should come too. There will be lots of food and fun," Dean announced once they got out of the bus in Little Whinging.

"Sure," Harriet smiled taking the note on which Dean wrote his address.

"Alright I'll see you at my home then," he bid her.

"Yeah bye"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harriet arrived at Dean house on Saturday afternoon, his house was full of dark skinned men and women in their shorts laughing, teasing and dancing around at the music playing loudly at the corner. She could see a few white men and women around too. They all seemed to be having fun.

First thought that occurred to her what her Aunt would say if she were here. Probably stare disdainfully at them and say something rude, Harriet thought snorting internally.

Dean dragged her to where her classmates were standing when he noticed her. Most of them were drinking cold beer and eating food that Dean's mom and sister made. Harriet herself accepted coke. Food was great too. She and her classmates stood watching and clapping as Dean danced with his cousins to different beats. Harriet complimented Dean on his dance skills when he walked back to her.

Later he dragged her to introduce her to his family. Dean's parents, elder brother and sister greeted her warmly. She could see they all were quite close to one another.

"Dean told us you were the one who helped him get through his mathematics exam," Daniel Thomas said loudly so he could be heard over the loud music.

"It was no problem sir. Beside Dean did most of the work. He is very determined to go to college to study graphics," she pointed out loudly, blushing and cranking her head to look Dean's equally tall father.

"Yes. We all are very proud him," he confessed patting Dean's back.

Harriet smiled as she saw Dean's mother hugging tightly with tears in her eyes.

After the party as Harriet prepared to leave, Dean said, "You must be wondering why my family making such a bid deal about it".

Embarrassed Harriet tried to deny it but Dean cut her off, "I am the first person to be going to college after my great grandfather".

"Well then it is a big deal and you should be proud of yourself," Harriet insisted frowning at herself.

"Anyway, Thanks for inviting me, Dean. I had lots of fun today," Harriet told him smiling.

As she walked back home, she realized that she should start practicing what she preached Dean. After everything the fate had dealt her, she still managed to come on top. That thought brought a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming weeks found Harriet preparing hard for entrance tests. Dean visited her few times at Mrs. Figg's for help in mathematics for his own entrance test. Harriet told him the same lie of Mrs. Figg's bad health and how she was taking care of her. If Dean found it suspicious he didn't say anything.

Harriet received post from four Universities; she applied for, informing her of test schedule and location. They were spread across the first week of July. Clarissa offered to take her to tests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the day of her first test, Clarissa picked her up. Harriet remained silent throughout the journey looking quite pale. Clarissa didn't try to speak with her understanding her nervousness.

"Good Luck" was all she said before leaving.

Harriet tried to ignore bragging, ranting and blubbering students around her as she waited for the test to begin.

By the end of last test she noticed how each paper was different in its own way despite dealing with same subjects. After that she tried to forget about them and enjoy rest of the holidays. That is what Mrs. Figg suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Look out for Next chapter: 18TH BIRTHDAY

Keep reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I eagerly look forward to your opinions, suggestions and comments.


	10. CHAPTER 9: 18TH BIRTHDAY

TWIST OF FATE

Author's Note: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED.

CHAPTER 9: 18TH BIRTHDAY

On the last week of July, Harriet became anxious when Dean called to let her know that he received Hogwarts acceptance letter. Mrs. Figg assured her she would get hers too. But Harriet remained nervous and edgy the following days as she waited for her letter. In her worry she totally forgot about her 18TH birthday next day until Mrs. Figg remained her.

On the Eve of her birthday, Mrs. Figg woke her and warmly wished her Happy entire face lit up when her sleep-muddled brain processed what Mrs. Figg saying. Mrs. Figg laughed as she stood up quickly and did a weird sort of happy dance. When Harriet realized what she was doing she turned bright red in embarrassment.

Harriet's happy mood disappeared as the day wore in because she still didn't receive any letters. Clarissa arrived at 's house around lunchtime.

"Happy Birthday Harriet," Clarissa said warmly handing her a gift.

"Thanks but you didn't have to get me anything," Harriet said awkwardly.

"Non sense. Now open your present" Clarissa said waiting for her to open it.

Harriet smiled shyly before opening her present only to find a beautiful watch inside.

"I can't accept this. It looks quite expensive," she cried shaking her head.

"Of course you can. Every college going student needs one and I will not take no for an answer," Clarissa told her firmly as Mrs. Figg nodded in assent.

"Thank you," Harriet said sincerely with tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Figg bought her a delicious chocolate cake. Harriet was having a hard time controlling her emotions. It was the first time she celebrated her birthday since living with Dursleys.

Clarissa noticed Harriet staring at her new watch in melancholy through the lunch.

Finally she asked, "Why the long face Harriet? Aren't you happy that you are free from your guardians forever?"

"What? Yes, I am happy," replied Harriet getting out her stupor.

"Then what is it?" Clarissa asked worriedly.

Harriet just shook her head getting up and carrying the dishes to the sink.

"Oh, the girl is fretting over the college letters. She is moping around since that Thomas boy called to tell her about receiving his letter. I told her she still has time but," Mrs. Figg told her.

Just then doorbell rang. Clarissa went out to answer while Harriet and Mrs. Figg cleaned the table.

"Here is your answer, Harriet," Clarissa announced loudly from the living room holding her Hogwarts letter along letters from other universities she applied for. Both Mrs. Figg and Harriet rushed out hearing that.

Harriet cried loudly before she accepting them from Clarissa. She looked at expectant faces of Mrs. Figg and Clarissa before opening them shakily one at a time.

All four universities offered her admission but only one university among them clearly stated that she is being offered full scholarship. Hogwarts requested her to visit their office in London at earliest convenience to discuss her status with regard to scholarship.

Harriet stared indecisively at the letters.

Reaching out, Clarissa read the letters before congratulating her.

"Let's not draw any conclusions just yet. You should go to their office before you decide," Clarissa suggested.

Both Mrs. Figg and Clarissa told Harriet that she at least had an offer from other university even if Hogwarts' response turned out to be negative. A part of Harriet felt relieved that she was going to college even if it's not Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon Clarissa escorted Harriet to the bank where her money was saved. When Peter Pettigrew got acquitted of cheating his clients. Court transferred the supervision of Harriet Potter's trust fund completely to the bank.

"Happy birthday, Miss Potter," Mr. Barberus Bragge, the bank manager greeted Harriet as soon as she entered his chamber along with Clarissa.

"Thank you," she replied with a small smile.

After introductions, he spoke to Harriet, "Now that you are 18, you can access the money in your Trust Fund without an adult supervision. At present the trust fund contains 32645 pounds and 56 pence precisely that you inherited today. You will inherit other expensive possessions saved in your parents vault when you turn 21. It contains your parents wedding rings, your mother's engagement ring and few other jewellery worth around 8000 pounds".

"Do you have any questions for us?" asked her

"Er…. I wanted to know if it is possible for me to access that money anywhere in Great Britain. You see I've been accepted in few Universities but I haven't decided as of yet where I would attend," Harriet told him.

"Of course. We have branches all over the Great Britain that you can access money. We can also provide you a credit card so you can draw money anywhere easily. It's a simple process. I will ask Mrs. Edgecomb to help you through it now if you're interested," he replied.

Harriet nodded.

Clarissa stayed with Harriet as she filled and signed the papers transferring the money in her trust fund to a personal account. Mrs. Edgecomb, the bank clerk assisted her with filling the forms for credit card. After she finished, Mrs. Edgecomb informed her that she would get her card in 2 days time.

Before they left, Mr. Bragge informed Harriet that the lady who owned the apartment in which her parents lived before their demise, is still safekeeping some of her parents possessions. Since they belonged to Harriet, he said she could recover them any time she wanted.

When Harriet insisted on taking hold their possessions immediately. He wrote a letter to lady and gave it to Harriet. He also handed her the lady's address and promised her that the bank will inform the lady of Harriet's visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Day, Harriet arrived at London office of Hogwarts University. She noticed few students waiting at the reception. She was made to wait for few minutes before the receptionist directed her to the Manager cabin down the hall.

"May I come in sir?" Harriet said peeking through the door and looking at the man sitting on a chair behind a huge desk in a well furnished room.

Bartemius Crouch was serious looking elderly man in his early 60's. But he managed a small smile when he noticed Harriet Potter.

"Ah Miss Potter come in."

"Let me introduce myself. I am Bartemius Crouch, the student admission head of Hogwarts," He told her offering his hand.

Harriet shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, sir"

"You too. Please have a seat," he told her indicating to the chair across him.

"Let me first congratulate you for getting selected in our medical college," he offered her.

"Thank you," Harriet nodded.

"Now coming to the matter of scholarship you applied for. It has been decided that you be given the scholarship," he said briskly.

Noticing smile growing her face, he said seriously, "Ah ah. Please let me finish. It's not a full scholarship".

"What do you mean?" Harriet frowned at him

"It has been decide that only your tutoring fee will be covered as the scholarship. But you need to pay for accommodations, books and other stationary along with medical equipment yourself if you do decide to join us," Mr. Crouch explained.

"Oh" Harriet didn't know what else to say.

"Would you like to know the estimated cost for above that you need to pay for?" He asked her quietly to which Harriet nodded dumbly.

Drawing the papers from the file, Mr. Crouch continued, "Accommodation in University dormitories will cost 5535 pounds for every year. Your books and other equipment will cost you around 10000 pounds for 5 years of medical education".

Looking up at her, "It is not necessary that you live in university hostel. You are allowed to stay in apartments in the nearby village. As for books, Hogwarts library is fully stocked with all books you will ever need. You just need to buy few essential books," he pointed out.

"Whether you accept our terms or not, you need to inform us of your decision within next 5 days otherwise the scholarship will be offered to another candidate. If you do decide to join us, you need to pay for your accommodations in case you want to stay in our dormitories by 10th of July. But all the students are required to submit four photo copies of their school reports along with five passport size photos and filled admission form that you can acquire from the receptionist," Mrs. Crouch informed her.

"You will receive the list of books you'll need along with the information of date of commence of college within a week after that. Your student id card will given to you as soon you arrive at Hogwarts in September".

With that the meeting ended. Harriet collected the admission form on her way out just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet informed Clarissa that she wanted to visit the lady the very next day.

"Harriet are you sure you want to go to Godric Hollow all by yourself? I could accompany you if you would wait until this weekend. You still have to make the decision concerning Hogwart's offer," Clarissa reminded her.

"Yes I am sure. You've already spent so much time taking me to my exams and bank. Beside I've to get used to traveling on my own, now that I am going to college," Harriet told her reasonably, "As for Hogwarts, I'll not be able to think about it clearly if my mind is occupied with the thoughts of my parents' possessions".

Clarissa nodded sighing. A part of her agreed that Harriet needed to learn independence but another part was frustrated that Harriet still found it hard to accept her help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Look out for Next chapter: GODRIC'S HOLLOW

Keep reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I eagerly look forward to your opinions, suggestions and comments.


	11. CHAPTER 10: GODRIC'S HOLLOW

TWIST OF FATE

Author's Note: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED.

Some of the descriptions in this chapter were taken from Deathly Hallows. But all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

CHAPTER 10: GODRIC'S HOLLOW

Next day after breakfast, Harriet took a bus to King's Cross train station in London. There she bought a ticket to Wales. It was quarter past 12 in the afternoon by the time she reached Godric's Hallow.

She gazed at the cottages lining on either side of narrow roads of the village. She could see several shops, a post office, a pub and a little church whose stained glass windows sparked in the sunlight. She tried to remember seeing these things, in a place she was born but was unsuccessful. She comforted herself that she was a little older than 1 when she left here to recognize anything. She had to ask for directions from few villagers to reach the house.

Harriet stared at the old but huge cottage with an unkempt garden for few minutes before gathering the courage to proceed. She walked up to the gravel path to the front door before knocking.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal an old lady. Harriet noticed her face and hands were wrinkled, her back slightly hunched. The lady continued to squint up at Harriet as she stood fidgeting uncomfortably. Unable to take the silence any longer Harriet said, "Hello. Are you Mrs. Bathilda Bagshot? I am" before Harriet could introduce herself, Bathilda finished for her, "Harriet Potter".

Harriet looked stunned.

"Come in before the heat could get to you," Bathilda croaked to the gaping girl slowly opening the door wider.

Harriet followed her warily inside.

"How did you know it was me?" Harriet asked her looking around the house. She noticed the mantelpiece was covered with several photo frames and candleholders. Stacks of books were filled in glass door cupboards.

"I recognized you the moment I saw you. You have Lily's eyes and James' unruly black hair," Mrs. Bagshot told her quitely. "So you have come at last to collect your parents' possessions. I expected you much soon than now".

"Yes but don't you want to see bank manager's letter first?" Harriet asked her awkwardly searching her bag for the said letter.

"No need. They called to tell me to expect your visit one of these days," Mrs. Bagshot said dismissively when Harriet tried to hand over the letter the Mr. Bragge gave.

"Come on then, their things are in the attic."

As she climbed the steep and narrow stairs slowly, wheezing a little, Harriet was afraid the woman would topple over backwards on top of her. Harriet kept her hands in the front to catch her stout back in that case.

"Your parents lived on the first floor for almost 3 years. They moved into the house immediately after their marriage. Both of them used to work in Agrippa hospital, 30-minute drive from here. Another young couple lives there now. They are away most of the day. Both being employees," she panted as she climbed to the upper landing. They walked through the narrow landing to the right before she stopped to open the lock on the last door that lead to the low-ceilinged attic.

"When the authorities along that Pettigrew fellow came to clear their things. I managed to convince them from selling some of their stuff I know Lily and James valued very much and would wanted you to have," she continued indicating to stuff packed in boxes on one corner.

Harriet moved slowly towards them and crouched down. She opened the box with shaky hands as Bathilda settled herself on old chair by the door.

First box she opened was full of books. Bathilda explained as she noticed the box, "Those were your parents' medical books. I decided to save them in case you took after the same profession as your parents," looking enquiringly at Harriet.

"Yes. I am going to Medical College this year," Harriet admitted moving her hand lovingly at the covers of the books.

Harriet found few such boxes filled with books. Occasionally she would notice some romantic novel. Seeing that Bathilda chuckled, "Your father was a closet romantic. Your mother used to tease him all the time since she found him reading them in secret one time".

Harriet gave a watery smile at that.

Harriet released a loud gasp when she opened the next box. Bathilda beckoned her closer when she noticed what the box contained. Harriet carried the box to where Bathilda was sitting.

"Every littlest thing that belonged to you was precious to them. You meant the world to them. Whenever anyone saw you with your parents, they could actually feel love in the air," Bathilda said with a far off look in her watery blue eyes as Harriet fingered through the baby quilt, bedtime story books and toys.

"That is Leo, your cuddly. You used to carry it everywhere you went. You wouldn't sleep without it either," Bathilda told her noticing the battered lion teddy in Harriet's hands.

"You selected it yourself when they took you shopping from what James bragged".

"James used to spoil you every chance he got. Lily always complained about it but never stopped him. Every time he called you his little princess, Lily would huff mock indigently and you giggled. It was amusing to watch you three interact," Bathilda piped.

"If James' spoiling ways brought smiles, Lily's love for you brought tears in the eyes. Whenever you two were together, it was like no one else existed in this world for you," Bathilda commented peering at Harriet.

Looking at the frame in Harriet's hand, holding the picture of James, Lily smiling and Harriet grinning toothily between them, Bathilda said, "Lily used to address you Harry after her favorite Uncle. See" taking the frame from Harriet and showing her writing at the back that said, "James, Lily and Harry".

"I believe she named you Harriet so she could call you Harry. James named you Joan after his younger sister who died of ill health at a very early age," she told Harriet.

"It is the tragedy of life how a single moment could destroy something so beautiful and sacred," Mrs. Bagshot sighed sadly.

Harriet did not notice tears cascading through her cheeks until she started to cry earnestly in her hands now. A few moments later she composed herself enough to ask to use the bathroom.

"It's just down the hall to your right, dear"

Harriet hurried towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She continued to cry as thought how different her life would have been if her parents were alive. Later she scolded herself for losing control of her emotions like that. She realized warily that she cried more times in the last 7 months than she did in 10 years.

When she returned, Bathilda asked worriedly, "Are you alright dear?" noticing her red puffy eyes and flushed cheeks

As Harriet nodded, her stomach growled loudly.

"You must be hunger. You must forgive my despicable manners for not offering you any snacks. Come on I'll make you some sandwiches. You can finish going through their stuff after you've eaten".

"You don't have to trouble yourself ma'am. I've brought some fruit with me," Harriet replied shyly totally embarrassed.

"Non sense. A fruit won't be fulfilling. Now I understand the reason behind your skinny frame. No one in the neighborhood would recognize you as the chubby daughter of Lily and James if it weren't for their obvious features in you".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet had no choice but to follow her to the kitchen. Bathilda kept her entertained by talking about her parents while she made chicken sandwiches.

"According to Lily, James was quite a trouble maker when he was in college but he mellowed a lot after he started dating her. And Lily was most compassionate person I've ever met. Everyone who met her would agree to that. It was clear to everyone they were madly in love with each other. James, lively and ruggedly handsome and Lily, serene and beautiful. Oh how they made such a perfect couple," Bathilda smiled placing the plate of sandwiches and glass of lemonade in front of Harriet.

"I used to baby sit you whenever they went out. You were a delight to watch. You rarely ever cried. You used to keep us all on our toes all the time," she confessed.

Mrs. Bagshot stared thoughtfully outside the window as Harriet finished her meal. After few moments of silence, Bathilda turned to Harriet, "You were sent to Lily's elder sister Petunia Yes? I found that very odd because Lily told me that they didn't get along very well. There were no visits except for occasional gifts sent during Christmas. I myself never meet them. What are they like?"

"They are alright," Harriet lied feeling awkward again.

"So you are still living with them?" she questioned staring at Harriet

"Er…. no. I moved away a few days back when I turned 18," she admitted quietly looking elsewhere.

Harriet was sure Bathilda wanted to inquire further about the Dursleys but refrained.

Instead, "Oh yes. I remember now 31st July. A belated Happy birthday dear," she told her warmly to which Harriet nodded smiling slightly.

They returned to attic after Harriet finished. Remaining boxes were full of photo albums, diaries, generals and few personal effects. Harriet chose to open photo albums first.

First one was filled with photos of her parents' wedding and Honeymoon. Bathilda tried to identify as many people as she could remember in the photos. Looking at the photos of her parents' laughing, smiling, hugging, kissing and dancing, Harriet could see what Bathilda meant about them being in love.

Next album was a baby book. Looking through it, Harriet could see that her mother put a lot of effort in it. It had everything from the photocopy of medical report about Lily's pregnancy to the day she spoke her first word.

"Lily was so intent on capturing every note worthy moment of your life that James bought her a camera. It's in one of the boxes," Bathilda told her when Harriet showed her the baby book.

Whole afternoon was spent going through the boxes.

"I suppose you would want to take all of them home with you," Bathilda asked her.

"Yes. If you don't mind" Harriet said shyly.

"Of course not. They are yours. How do you plan to take them to London?"

"Oh, I think I should probably buy a trunk to carry them but I don't think one would be enough," Harriet muttered.

"No," Bathilda agreed, "Two should be enough and I have just them".

"Oh no. I couldn't possibly borrow them from you," Harriet refused shaking her head vigorously.

"Take them. I've no use for them. They are already starting to rust from the lack of use," she insisted pointing to trunks in the corner of the attic.

"At least let me pay you for them," Harriet offered to Bathilda who stubbornly refused.

Harriet reluctantly nodded before pulling them to the center of the attic. She used a rug to clean the trunks before filling them with her parents' stuff. A little crammed but she managed to fit everything in the two trunks.

"Do you know where my parents were buried?" Harriet asked Bathilda seriously after she finished packing and bringing them down to the living room.

"Of course dear. Have you seen the local church on your way here?"

When Harriet nodded she continued, "They were buried in the cemetery behind that church".

"Do you mind if I leave the trunks here while I visit their graves?" Harriet asked grimly

"Of course darling. Take your time," Bathilda cajoled her.

"Thanks," Harriet said before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet bought few long stemmed red roses from a small florist shop on her way to the church. Her heart beat faster as she drew closer to the church. Her entire body shook badly as she raised her hand to push the kissing gate at the entrance of the graveyard. Upon entering, she had to search rows and rows of tombstones to find her parents'.

James Potter

March 27, 1956-October 31, 1981

Beloved father, son, husband and friend

May he rest in peace

And right next to it was that of his mother, James's wife:

Lily Evans-Potter

January 30, 1956-October 31, 1981

Beloved mother, daughter, wife and friend

May she rest in peace

Harriet felt immerse grief as she stared teary eyed at her parents' white marble tombstones. Harriet started to cry again as Clarissa and Bathilda's words about her parents along with the photos and stuff came crashing down on her. Harriet took great gulps of air to calm herself while scrubbed her eyes and cheeks off tears with the back of her hand.

When she composed herself enough, she knelt down and placed the roses on their graves, "Hi mom, dad I am finally here," she said her voice quivering with emotions.

"It took me 16 years to learnt so much about you," she said bitterly thinking of Dursleys, "But hey I saw all those photographs, I've now proof that you guys really loved me".

"It makes me wish that you were here with me more than ever," she sighed sadly.

"You know I am going to Medical College this year. I am going to become a doctor just like you. I hope you guys are proud of me," she smiled slightly.

"A part of me is scared to leave my old life behind because at least I know what to expect but another part is excited that I could start a new life away from my past," she confessed quietly.

"Give me courage to face the unexpected mom, dad".

"Good bye. I love you," Harriet said getting up to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harriet returned, Mrs. Bagshot didn't question her disheveled appearance but quietly suggested her to fresh up before leaving.

"Send me a postcard once a while to let me know that you're doing fine," Bathilda told her as Harriet helped the cab driver with the trunks.

"I will. Thank you for taking care of them for so long. And thank you for their memories," Harriet said sincerely, walking back to the woman and take her hand.

"It was a pleasure, dear," Bathilda smiled patting her hand gently.

"Good bye" Harriet said before getting into the cab.

"Take care and visit anytime you want," Bathilda said waving at Harriet.

She smiled and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Harriet arrived at Privet Drive, night had fallen. She collapsed tiredly on the sofa after returning from storing the trunks to her room. Mrs. Figg handed her glass of cool water before settling beside her.

"How was your visit dear?" Mrs. Figg asked gazing at Harriet

"Great. I learnt a lot about my parents today. Quite opposite to what Dursleys told me. Mrs. Bagshot is a nice lady," Harriet told her.

"Good. Did you've any trouble in the journey?" Mrs. Figg asked further

"Not much. Train travel to Wales and then to Godric Hollow was fine. I had a little trouble finding the actual house but on the whole, journey went without incident," Harriet smiled tiredly.

"That's lot of stuff you brought," Mrs. Figg commented after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah. I am actually very glad that Mrs. Bagshot was able to savage those things. Pettigrew probably would've sold or thrown them away. Most of the stuff is my parents' books and other personal things nothing expensive though," she admitted.

"You plan to take them with you when you go to college," Mrs. Figg said slight question in her tone.

"Yes," Harriet nodded in emphasis.

"You look exhausted, dear. Why don't you go clean up while I serve dinner and then you can rest? But before that call Clarissa to let her know you arrived back safely. She called just a half an hour before you arrived, asking after you," Mrs. Figg suggested walking into the kitchen.

"Alright" Harriet said getting up to pick the phone.

Despite being exhausted from the trip, Harriet gave in to the urge to go to through her parents' things again. She grabbed Leo and placed it in her bed. Harriet knew it is childish but she comforted herself that it was once her favorite cuddly. She then grabbed her mother's diary that she found and settled herself comfortably on the bed with it.

The diary looked old and ink fading. It was not an ordinary diary since it had no dates. It was written on the first page that it was a gift from Uncle Harry in child like handwriting. Lily had written that her physiologist Uncle had given her the book advising her to write it whenever she felt happy, sad or angry. She realized her mother was not religious writer but had written in it only when she was feeling particularly strong emotions or to describe an important event in her life since she was 8.

It was Lily's rant book, Harriet thought affectionately as she read further.

Harriet could see that Lily wrote about every significant person in her life. She noticed changes in handwriting and writing skills as she read further. Harriet learnt about her grandparents, Petunia as an elder sister and Lily's friends including Clarissa.

Harriet felt completely baffled as she read her mother's ranting about James' spoilt, arrogant ways in several pages. She couldn't for life of her, understand how they got married when she clearly hated his guts. But in further pages she read as Lily described how she slowly fell in love with James.

Lily also wrote of her suspicions about Petunia's change of attitude and reasons for their falling apart.

Harriet realized that Lily had led a happy life as a whole and it was a comforting thought to her. She spent most of the night reading the diary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet woke up next morning to bright sunlight peeking through her window curtains. She put on her glasses to see that it was past 11 in the morning. She trudged downstairs after finishing her morning ritual.

"Good morning," Harriet greeted Mrs. Figg who reading the newspaper in the living room.

"Morning dear. Have you had a good night? You looked completely worn out yesterday so I thought I should let you sleep in," Mrs. Figg explained.

Harriet nodded picking up her tea.

"I'll make you some toast and eggs shall I?" Mrs. Figg said getting up

"No that's alright. I am not hungry," Harriet replied hurriedly

When Arabella frowned, she explained, "it'll be time for lunch in an hour any way".

"You're still too skinny, you should eat more," Mrs. Figg tutted shaking her head.

Harriet spent rest of the day mulling over thoughts. If Mrs. Figg noticed the silence she didn't say anything. She understood that the visit to her parents' place must've been quite an emotional upheaval for Harriet.

When Harriet continued to remain silent by the end of dinner, Mrs. Figg got worried.  
"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I've been just thinking," Harriet said coming out of her stupor.

"I've decided to go to Hogwarts," she abruptly said glazing at Mrs. Figg.

"But I thought they were offering you only partial scholarship?" Arabella frowned

Harriet nodded, "Yeah despite that I've decide to choose Hogwarts over Stanfield."

When Mrs. Figg looked confused, "Both my parents studied Medicine there so" Harriet trailed off looking away.

Mrs. Figg nodded in understanding and said, "The decision is up to you dear. I for one think Hogwarts will be perfect for you".

"Really?" Harriet asked surprised

Mrs. Figg nodded, "A lot of my friends and their families studied there. And I only heard good things about it," and suggested, "Now if you're sure I think you should let Clarissa know of your decision".

Harriet nodded in acceptance.

"Hello Clarissa. It's me, Harriet," Harriet spoke into the receiver.

"Hello Harriet. How are you?" Clarissa asked pleasantly

"I am fine. Are you busy?" Harriet asked worriedly

"Just doing some paper work. Why?" she replied

"Well you see I wanted to talk to you about something important," Harriet admitted.

"Do you want me to come over to the house?" Clarissa asked frowning

"No no. We can talk on the phone now if you're not too busy," Harriet said hesitantly.

"Alright then shoot" Clarissa said

"Well you see, I wanted you to know that I've decided to choose Hogwarts over Stanfield".

"But you said there were only offering you partial scholarship whereas Stanfield is giving you full," Clarissa said confused.

"I know but still" she replied.

"Harriet I can understand why Hogwarts would seem more attractive but I enquired after Stanfield. It is in league of its own. Don't you think it would be a better option since you don't want to borrow money from anyone," Clarissa said reasonably.

"I know. It just that I want to study where my parents did," Harriet confessed at last.

"Oh. I didn't know that," Clarissa admitted and then cheerfully added, "Well then it is your decision and I trust you to make the right one. No one can contest that Hogwarts is a most renowned university in UK".

The more Harriet thought about Hogwarts, the more her instincts told her that she was making the right one. At first it was only the desire to go the university her parents attended but now she felt she was doing the right thing by deciding to go there.

"Alright now that you've decided, have you thought how you're going to afford other expenses?" Clarissa asked curiously. Clarissa knew that Harriet was a responsible girl despite her age.

"I've enough money in my account to pay for living for next 5 years. As for books and equipment, I could take up a part time job or something. I know I can make due if I am careful with how much I spend," Harriet told her shrugging.

"Harriet you don't have to worry about it. I could at least lend you money for books,"  
She said frowning.

"Clarissa you have done so much for me already I couldn't ask you for funds too. Besides I would be uncomfortable knowing that I am indebted to you more than I already am," Harriet told her firmly.

"You owe me nothing Harriet. Don't ever think that," Clarissa said forcefully offended.

"I am very sorry. But please don't force me," Harriet insisted stubbornly.

Clarissa sighed heavily.

"Alright. But promise me that you'll not hesitate to ask me if you're in serious lack or if working is effecting you or your studies in any way," Clarissa implored.

"I promise".

They talked for few minutes about Harriet's plans while Mrs. Figg went upstairs to retire for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, Mrs. Figg was serving breakfast when Harriet arrived dressed up to leave.

"What are your plans today?" She asked

"Today I am going to their office to inform them of my decision. Then tomorrow I'll be leaving for Scotland," Harriet told her quietly pouring tea in the cup for Mrs. Figg.

"So soon? I thought you'd stay here at least until the college started," Mrs. Figg frowned staring at Harriet.

"I can't Mrs. Figg. I have to leave earlier so I can inquire whether I could cut down the expenses by living in nearby village instead of university dormitories before the final date for the payment is up," Harriet said apologetically.

Then Harriet reluctantly added, "Also I'll be too tempted to attack Aunt Petunia if I continued to stay here, for making my life a hell for 16 years over some silly teenage jealousy and for not denying but also encouraging such awful lies about my parents especially my mother, her own sister".

"Hogsmeade?"

"Yes"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day turned out to be quite hectic for Harriet. After leaving Hogwarts' London office, she arrived at Clarissa's office. From there they both left to meet a man named Morgan Brooks. He was a consultant who helped people by providing information about the places in UK they are moving to for an extended period of time. Harriet gathered a great deal of information regarding Hogsmeade, climate, train travels, nearest city to Hogwarts and such from him.

After that Clarissa and Harriet had Lunch in a restaurant where Clarissa herself gave some tips and cautions about moving to new place to her. Harriet was sure both Clarissa and Mrs. Figg were worried about sending her so far all alone but they understood that Harriet must leave for Hogwarts if not now, then in September any way. Harriet herself was terrified of leaving after hearing all that but her desire to get away from Privet Drive was stronger. Harriet consoled herself with that thought.

In the evening, Harriet visited Dean at his home to let him know of her plans and say Goodbye. Dean informed her that though he got admission in two universities, one being Hogwarts, none of them offered him scholarship. He told her that studying at Edin, the other university was lot cheaper and closer to home compared to Hogwarts, so he is yet make a decision. Before Harriet left, they both promised to keep in contact through mails no matter where they ended.

Harriet decided to delay buying more warm clothes suitable for the climate at Hogwarts later in Hogsmeade since she already had two trunks of her parents' stuff and suitcase full of her things to take with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarissa arrived early morning to escort Harriet to King's Cross train station. Between the two of them, Clarissa and Harriet managed to store the back with the trunks and suitcase.  
Her heart was racing as she prepared to leave.

Before they left, Harriet swallowed painfully before thanking Mrs. Figg tearfully for all she had done for her over the years. Mrs. Figg hugged tightly and kissed her forehead.

"You take care of yourself now. Any problem at all, go to Dumbledore, he'll help you. If not, go to Minerva McGonagall, she may appear strict but she'll help you in any way she could," Mrs. Figg told her wiping tears from her eyes and then added sternly, "And I expect letters from you every month. I don't care how busy you are. Be safe. Do not forget to call me immediately when you reach there".

"I will" Harriet promised.

"Goodbye Mrs. Figg. Take care of yourself too," Harriet said with a small smile before following Clarissa out of the house.

Moment they reached the car, parked on the street, their eyes fell on Aunt Petunia. Doing the chores around the house and fear of being sent to prison must have taken a toll on Petunia because she no longer looked immaculate.

They stared at each other for several seconds before Clarissa loudly said, "Your niece is going to university, Petunia. Won't you bid her Good bye?"

Petunia stared at Harriet's green eyes and said, "Goodbye Harry," before walking quickly into her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Look out for Next chapter: Harriet goes to Hogsmeade

Keep reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I eagerly look forward to your opinions, suggestions and comments.


	12. CHAPTER 11: HOGSMEADE

TWIST OF FATE

Author's Note 1: I was really disappointed that none of you reviewed. I was SO looking forward to your comments especially for Godric's Hollow chapter. Any way, I don't want to sound too whiney so here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This is the longest chapter I wrote so far

Author's Note 2: Some of the descriptions in this chapter were taken from Sorcerer's Stone and Order of the Phoenix. But Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling.

CHAPTER 11: HOGSMEADE

Harriet remained stunned throughout the journey with Clarissa occasionally throwing worried looks at her. Unable to take the silence any longer, Clarissa asked, "Hey what's wrong?"

Harriet shook her head slowly and answered slightly dazed, "It's just that's what my mum used to call me".

"What Lily used to call you?" Clarissa asked confused

"Harry, that's what mum used to call me," Harriet whispered turning to her.

"Oh" was all Clarissa said.

As they stood waiting for her train to arrive, Clarissa turned to Harriet and seriously said, "In the last few months since I met you, I've got know you as strong willed and compassionate young lady. In the past you suffered your relatives' outrageous behavior because you thought you didn't have anyone who could help you. But now things have changed. So don't let anyone walk all over you. Remember that unlike the past, you've Aunty Arabella and me, who care for you. You're not alone, Harriet. Call us whenever you need us".

"This is an excellent time. Don't let things like money matters stop you from having fun. I am telling you from personal experience that you can never get back fun and carefree times of college once you step into the real world after you graduate. Enjoy it in full while it lasts," Clarissa suggested.

"Now that I told you to have fun, I don't think I need to tell you to be careful during your youthful exploits," Clarissa teased.

Clarissa laughed as Harriet turned bright red at words.

"I know you're lot more mature and responsible compared to your peers and I trust you," Clarissa smiled hugging her close.

"Now keep good on your promise to Aunt. As for me, I expect a call from you every fortnight and regular letters. I'll come up there immediately if you don't," Clarissa warned sternly to which Harriet nodded bemused.

"Eat and sleep well and don't worry too much," Clarissa after she helped Harriet with her luggage in the compartment.

"I will. Goodbye Clarissa and thank you for everything," Harriet said waving tearfully, a small smile curving in her face.

Clarissa smiled and stood waving back until the train turned at the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train halted at Hogsmeade station around 2 in the afternoon. Harriet struggled to maneuver her luggage out of the train. She was breathless by the time she reached outside the station. Glanced around for a cab, she cursed when she found none. She also noticed that the station was absolutely deserted.

She sighed in relief and dragged the luggage with her when she noticed a horse carriage at distant. She hoped like hell that there was a driver because no way could she walk all the way into the village with the luggage especially in this heat. She was panting and sweating profusely by the time reached the carriage.

Harriet sighed loudly in relief when she found a tall and strapping man with a thin black moustache snoring loudly at the back.

"Er Hello" Harriet said loudly to man.

When he didn't wake, she glanced around. Harriet felt very uncomfortable as she moved closer to shake him. Suddenly the man woke up pointing a sharp knife at Harriet's throat.

Harriet startled at his reaction.

"What'd you want?" the man asked gruffly looking irritated at being waken.

"Er Hello sir. I…….. j…..just wanted a ride to the village," Harriet stuttered staring warily at the gleaming knife still pointed at her.

The man relaxed before shoving the knife in the holder of his belt. He muttered something about bleeding city brats before asking, "Where to?"

Harriet was now skeptical about taking the ride but she had no other choice. She was also afraid that the man would possibly stab her if she refused after waking him up.

"Village inn?" she said hesitantly.

"Fine. Will cost 'ou 8 pounds," the man said haughtily.

"8 pounds?" Harriet said outraged, "but it no more than 10 minute ride". That what Mr. Brooks said.

"Take't or leave," the man sneered at her.

She tried to bargain, "How about 4 pounds?"

"I ain't taking no less than 8," the man sneered again.

The man is taking advantage of my predicament because there are no other rides around; Harriet thought bitterly before, "Fine" she ground out.

The man smirked triumphantly jumping down the back seat. Before he could walk to the front, Harriet said, "Could you at least help me with the luggage?"

"I ain't your ser'ant miss," the man smirked walking away.

Harriet glared hard at his back before sighing. She was flushed and panting by the time she finished loaded the trunks in the back.

The man smirked gleefully as she slumped at the back seat and signal him to move. It wasn't even 10 minutes before she closed her eyes and relaxed in her seat, the carriage came to halt.

"We is 'ere," the man announced gruffly.

Harriet stared skeptically at the man after noticing a small inn with battered old wooden door in front of which, the carriage stopped.

"Well what 'ou waitin' fo'?" the man asked irritated

Getting down, Harriet heaved her luggage down and grudgingly paid the man. The man immediately took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet walked up to the side street and stared for several moments at the battered wooden sign hung from a rusted bracket over the door, with a picture on it of a wild boar's severed head leaking blood on to the white cloth around it and it read Hog's Head.

She gulped nervously before opening the door. The inn compromised of a small dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might be goats. The bay windows were covered with grime that allowed very little daylight to permeate through them. The room was lightly lit with candle stubs that stood on rough wooden tables. It was completely deserted.

Harriet swallowed heavily before slowly walked on the filthy stone floor up to the bar and asked, "Hello, is anybody there?"

Harriet gasped loudly and took a step back when the back door behind the bar suddenly opened to reveal a tall and thin grumpy looking old man with a long grey hair and beard.

"What do you want, lassy?" the man grunted staring at Harriet.

"Er hello sir. I was wondering if I could get a room to stay?" Harriet blurted out nervously.

The man scrutinized her with piercing blue eyes behind his dirty lenses before he asked, "Yeah. For how long?"

"Er..What?" she asked her brows frowning in confusion

"For how long do you want to stay? For a night or 24 hours, 2 days how long?" he huffed irritated

"Oh for now just 2 days. I could extend it later right?" Harriet said.

Nodding he told her firmly, "Cost is 12 pounds per day, 3 pounds extra for food. Payment in advance."

Harriet grimaced at the thought of eating anything here.

"It's alright I'll just pay for the stay. I'll pay for food when I feel hunger," Harriet said with a sigh removing the money from her back pocket.

"Right then, come along. I'll show you to your room," the old man said after counting the money and depositing it in the wooden til.

Harriet grabbed her luggage to follow the man through the back door.

"That's lot of stuff you're got there," the man observed gazing at the trunks.

"Er..I am moving here permanently for duration of college," Harriet admitted tentatively feeling uncomfortable as they climbed the rickety wooden staircase.

"Hogwarts' student eh?" the old man grumbled

"Yes" she confirmed.

"We are here," the man said gruffly unlocking the door to their right. The door opened to reveal a small room with a single bed at the centre with a bedside table on which stood a lamp. Harriet noticed a small window and a door that probably lead to the bathroom. When Harriet moved further in the room, the man said quietly, "I'll get a pitcher of water" and left.

Harriet deposited her luggage at the corner and moved towards the window. The window opened to reveal the street. Harriet could see array of mountains at a distant. She sighed in relief as the cool breeze blew into the room.

The man returned with a jug filled with water and a glass and placed it on the nightstand.  
"You sure you don't want any food?" he asked gruffly

"No thank you," Harriet said.

The old man grunted and left closing the door behind him.

Locking the door, Harriet collapsed on the bed exhausted. Her back was killing with all the lifting. She didn't even realize when she fell asleep.

When Harriet next woke up, the room was pitch black except for dim moonlight filtering through the window. She heard loud noises coming from downstairs. Probably from the bar, she reckoned. She switched on the night lamp only to realize that she fell asleep in her shirt and denim pants.

Grabbed a pair of pajamas she walked into the bathroom. Her stomach growled loudly as she exited the bathroom freshly showered. Despite refusing the offer of food by the man, Harriet was quite hunger. She was glad she packed crisps and some fruits before boarding the train. Because she had no intention of walking into the bar through the drunken men, asking for food from the old man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day morning around 9, Harriet walked to the bar downstairs only to find the same old man cleaning the glasses with a dirty rag.

"Good morning sir," Harriet said pleasantly.

"Morning" he grunted and asked, "Want breakfast. I've some bread and cheese?"

"If it's no trouble," she replied settling down on the stool by the bar.

"Wait here," he said gruffly disappearing into what she assumed to be the kitchen.

The old man returned with loaf of bread and cheese, which he placed on the counter before Harriet.

"What you want for drink?" he asked her indicating to the beverages behind him.

"Just water thanks," Harriet said gratefully digging into her breakfast.

"What's your name?" the old man asked peering at her

"Oh Harriet Potter sir," she smiled.

"Potter huh?" he muttered under his breath

"So what are doing here 3 weeks before Hogwarts' starts?" the man asked curiously.

"To settle down here before the college starts. And I was wondering if I could get any job around here," she admitted quietly.

"I see. You should ask around," he suggested gruffly.

"I could work for you," Harriet said tentatively.

"Nah. This is no place for proper girls like you," he snorted loudly.

"I could clean this place up," she persisted looking around the room.

"No use. It'll get dirty in a day again," he told her firmly.

"Oh," Harriet sighed in disappointment.

"I think Rosmerta is looking for help. You should ask her," he suggested seeing the expression her face.

"Who is Rosmerta?" Harriet asked perking up.

"She owns a café just down the road. It's quite popular among the Hogwarts' students. Name is Three Broomsticks," he told her nodding his head.

She frowned at hearing the odd name for a café and then shrugged.

"Oh thanks. I'll go try there," Harriet said getting up paying for the breakfast to the man.

Harriet stared at thatched cottages and shops as she walked down the road. She saw people walking around and making purchases. She smiled when she saw a group of small children staring hungrily into the sweet shop through the glass window. It read Honeydukes.

There must some sort of tradition to name the shops with weird names around here, Harriet thought bemusedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She arrived in front of the large café; it was the biggest building she had seen in the village so far. Harriet frowned worriedly as she read the closed sign. Not giving up she pushed through the door and walked inside. The whole room was a mess with pieces of wood thrown haphazardly around and dust covered every inch of space.

Curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was talking fast with middle-aged man, who was standing on a table measuring the wall with a tap.

"Lanny, do you think everything will be finished before kids come back?" the woman was asking him worriedly

"Hello" Harriet interrupted them hesitantly.

"We are closed for the day, dear," the woman said noticing Harriet.

"Er no. I wanted to speak with Madam Rosmerta," Harriet said quietly.

"I am Rosmerta," the women said frowning.

"Oh hello, ma'am. I wanted to see you with regard to help I was told you wanted," Harriet said smiling hopefully at her.

"I don't hire minors," Rosmerta replied dismissively.

"Excuse me?" Harriet said outraged, "I am 18".

Harriet knew that people always mistake with her age due to her small stature but really she thought she grown a bit since she moved away from Dursleys.

Both Rosmerta and the man called Lanny snorted in disbelief.

"I've id to prove it," Harriet said removing her id from the back pocket.

"I heard you can get fake ids like that these days for 15 pounds," Rosmerta said as the man smirked in assent.

"Hey its not fake. All right how about Hogwarts acceptance letter if you won't believe it. You know they don't take students below 18," Harriet commented showing them her Hogwarts' letter.

"Fine. I believe you. But the work is not for someone delicate," Rosmerta said tersely.

"Hey I resent that. I am no way delicate," Harriet frowned at her.

"You are not understanding, dear. It's heavy work that needs moving the tables and chairs around, cleaning, scrubbing and such and I am looking for a male," Rosmerta said placating.

"I've got loads of experience in heavy work. Give me one chance please," Harriet pleaded with her.

"Oh fine. But just for one day. If I don't find your work satisfactory today you'll not bother me again," Rosmerta sighed.

"Thanks. So where do I start?" Harriet asked eagerly

"Kitchen. Lanny I want you to start with kitchen first thing tomorrow. And Lanny, I am warning you now I'll not pay you a single penny if you don't complete the renovations by September 1st" Rosmerta told him turning around.

"Don't worry Rose I got it. I see you tomorrow," Lanny said picking up his tools and leaving.

"Now you, come with me," Rosmerta ordered walking to the side door.

"This is the kitchen. I want to you scrub the whole room clean. So tomorrow Lanny will work here first. Understood?" Rosmerta asked her.

When Harriet nodded Rosmerta continued tone business like, "Move all the utensils and other stuff to the store room over there before cleaning. You will find cleaning material in the storeroom. I'll check up on you in couple of hours."

Before leaving Rosmerta said, "you never said you name".

"Harriet Potter but you can call me Harry," Harriet said moving forward offering her hand with a smile.

"Umm," Rosmerta said shaking her hand.

"Be careful with cutlery," Rosmerta warned leaving.

Harriet worked diligently scrubbing the walls and floor off the grim for next 3 hours in the kitchen. Rosmerta scrutinized her handiwork and nodded satisfactorily and said, "You take a break now".

Indicating to follow her, Rosmerta lead her to the table at the corner, pointing to the plate of sandwiches and glass of water she said, "I've brought you some lunch".

"Thanks," Harriet said gratefully settling on the chair and picking one up. Harriet realized that she was quite ravenous. Rosmerta sat across watching as she ate.

Noticing Rosmerta's gaze on her, Harriet asked squirming in her chair uncomfortably, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already ate," Rosmerta said with quirking her red lips and then, "I've never seen you around here. First time at Hogwarts?" Rosmerta asked her

"Yeah. I am going to start first year in medical college next month," Harriet told her proudly after swallowing the food.

"So where are you from?" Rosmerta asked curiously.

"Er…. Little Whinging, a small town, an hour away from London," Harriet told her.

"I see. But what are you doing month earlier here?" Rosmerta inquired

"Er….. you see, I was hoping maybe I could save some money if I lived in an apartment or room in Hogsmeade instead of University dormitories and find a part time job here before the college starts," Harriet admitted hesitantly.

"Let me guess you are a scholarship student," Rosmerta said leaning forward putting both her arms on the table.

"How did you know?" Harriet asked baffled

"I rent rooms to college girls with similar concerns," Rosmerta told her pointing to the roof.

"You do?" Harriet asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. There are 4 small apartments, each with two bedrooms, a bathroom and living room with an open kitchen. Two girls share one but if one is willing to pay for the whole apartment I don't have a problem," Rosmerta explained.

"How much do you charge?" Harriet asked eagerly.

"Each apartment costs 500 pounds per month including water, electricity and such." Rosmerta told her bemused and asked, "Do you want to see the apartment?"

Rosmerta led her upstairs when Harriet nodded enthusiastically.

"The other three apartments are already asked for, so there is only one left for you to pick," Rosmerta told her.

Harriet nodded as Rosmerta led her to the second floor-landing apartment on the right.

"But you've got to pay for food yourself. I am telling you now unless you can take of yourself, I mean wash, clean and cook by yourself, you'll be better of in dormitories," she warned opening the lock and added, "I could provide you food for a fee but you can't save much that way".

"Oh I can cook," Harriet said dismissively as they entered inside.

"So if I am sharing an apartment, I'll have to pay half the price right?" Harriet said thoughtfully looking around the apartment.

When Rosmerta nodded, she continued, "Then there is a matter of food and other groceries. Can you tell me how much that'll cost?"

"Around 150 pounds for person," Rosmerta replied promptly.

"So that'll come to a total of approximately 400 pounds," Harriet mused.

The apartment had a small living room with an open kitchen at one end and what Harriet thought was a bathroom on the other to the left and two bedrooms side to side to the right.

There was wide wooden raising that separated kitchen from living room. Harriet thought that could be used for dining. It was obviously that the apartment would be cramped with too much furniture. But Harriet thought it was perfect for her first home.

"What do you think?" Rosmerta asked her

"I like it," Harriet said with a smile

Nodding, "You'll need to buy some furniture for the apartment and cookware yourself," Rosmerta informed her.

"Why? Is any no furniture left by the precious occupants that I could buy second hand?" Harriet asked worriedly

"Precious occupants turned out to be complete slobs. Most of the furniture and other stuff was completely ruined so I had to throw them away," Rosmerta snorted.

"But don't worry it still has a bed in each room. You only have to buy the bedding for yours, See," Rosmerta consoled her showing the bedrooms.

"Fine. How much will that cost?" Harriet asked with a loud sigh.

"Depends on what furniture you want," Rosmerta replied.

Harriet thought for few minutes looking around before answering, "Just bedding and cookery for now," Harriet said.

"Are you sure you don't want other furniture like wardrobe, study table and chair, dining table and such?" Rosmerta frowned at her

"Maybe later. Beside my future roommate would also want to decide on them, right?" Harriet told her.

"All right. It'll probably cost you around 100 pounds," Rosmerta mused at which Harriet eyes bugged out.

"I can order a mattress for you. I do that for all girls," Rosmerta offered.

A moment later Harriet nodded reluctantly.

Later when they left the apartment and moved to the café downstairs, Harriet said uncomfortably, "Er…I'll be staying here for the whole year instead of just during the months Hogwarts' would be in session if you don't mind".

"Why? Don't you have a home to go to?" Rosmerta asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"Er…no. Both my parents are dead," Harriet said with a small voice.

"Oh. But you must have someone. Siblings, aunts, uncles perhaps?" Rosmerta asked staring at her

Harriet winced visibly before admitting, "I don't have any siblings. As far relatives, I lived with my Aunt and her family when my parents died. But we didn't get along well so I moved out when I turned 18".

Rosmerta stared suspiciously at hearing her admission and sharply asked, "What do you mean you didn't get along? You don't have any criminal records, do you?"

Harriet laughed a touch hysterically, "No. Do you really think that Hogwarts will allow someone like that in much less provide them with scholarship?" Harriet retorted

Rosmerta sighed a little in relief before narrowing her eyes, "Then you have some questionable habits?"

"What do you mean?" Harriet asked quickly getting a little angry at her assumptions

"You know drinking, drugs, sex and such, girl," Rosmerta answered tartly.

"Of course not," Harriet bellowed outraged, "Just because I've no family doesn't automatically make me one of those….those hell I don't even know what you call them….. Alcoholics, druggists, delinquents I guess," waving her arms widely.

"You want to know why I left my relatives. Because they are bunch of arseholes who stole money from their orphaned niece that my parents left for my welfare. And now I have to work for every pence so I could get a proper education," she said angrily, her chest heaving.

Rosmerta had pained look on her face at her confession. Glancing at her expression, Harriet took several deep breaths to control herself.

"I am sorry for that outburst," Harriet said quietly averting her eyes.

When Rosmerta didn't say anything, Harriet said, "I should get back to work," and left for the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosmerta didn't return to the kitchen until Harriet announced loudly that she was finished a few hours later. Rosmerta eyes bugged as she stared at gleaming walls and floor of the kitchen.

"Brilliant job!" Rosmerta exclaimed turning to Harriet whose clothes were wet and grim covered.

Harriet smiled feeling immensely proud of herself at her complement. Aunt Petunia never complemented on her work.

Walking back outside with Harriet following, Rosmerta announced, "Well you have the job. If nothing else you can clean extremely well. As for moving the tables and chairs around, I think we can manage between both of us. Those we cannot move I'll ask Lenny's help".

"We didn't discuss your pay. So here are 8 pounds for today. I hope that's fine," Rosmerta continued handing her the money.

"Thanks" Harriet said her eyes widening behind the lenses.

My first hard earned money, Harriet thought with a teary eyed smile.

Harriet sniffed a moment later and asked tentatively, "You didn't say anything about the apartment".

"You can move anytime to want," Rosmerta replied with a smile.

"Really?" Harriet asked hopefully

"Sure. Also I've a preposition for you. You work here helping me with the renovations and I'll let to stay in the apartment for free till September," Rosmerta offered.

"Really?" Harriet asked not believing her luck.

"Sure. But the work will become much more harder than today and you've to work a couple hours more," Rosmerta warned, "And you pay for food".

Harriet nodded eagerly.

"Where are you staying at present?" Rosmerta asked curiously

"Hog's Head," Harriet replied immediately.

Rosmerta wrinkled her nose and said, "That's no place for young girls. Move here immediately".

Harriet nodded gratefully and said, "I'll move in tomorrow morning".

Bidding Goodbye to Rosmerta, Harriet left feeling immensely satisfied over the productive day. On her way to Hog's Head, Harriet stopped at the phone booth and called both Mrs. Figg and Clarissa to tell them about the events that happened since she stepped in Hogsmeade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following days found Harriet along with Rosmerta working hard and helping Lanny, the carpenter where they could. Rosmerta could be found shouting at Lanny for working too slow. She kept fretting that the renovations would not finish by the time September rolls in. She could be heard murmuring about starting the work too late. Harriet tried her best not give a cause for complain. Most days she fell on the bed asleep totally exhausted.

Next morning after she started work in the café, Harriet moved into the apartment. She made several purchases including food, utensils, stove, sheets, pillows and other groceries in the village shops. The apartment still looked empty except for her bedroom, which consisted of the trunks and her suitcase along with the bed. It took her three trips to and fro from Hog's Head to Three Broomsticks to move all her luggage. She didn't wanted to spend another 8 pounds for every trip on a carriage. It took two days for the mattress to arrive so Rosmerta lent her a camp bed for the time being. Rosmerta also ordered mattresses for the other beds in the apartment, which she was going to charge for from the girls who would live there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During one afternoon when Harriet was helping Lenny with removing the signboard and replace it with new one under Rosmerta's directions, Harriet mused loudly, "Three Broomsticks. Isn't it an odd name for a café?" Her eyes widened behind her lenses when she realised what she said and stared at Rosmerta warily, hoping that she hasn't offended her boss.

Harriet internally sighed in relief when Rosmerta laughed at that along with Lenny and explained indulgently, "You see, my father built this café over 50 years ago. He had a strange fascination for magical stories since childhood. He read every book there was that had slightest mention of magic in it. There was this story of three witches that stayed him forever. I don't remember the story clearly but there was a mention of witches using broomstick to fly from one place to another" and ended the story with a fond smile on her pretty face, "Father wanted to name the café three witches but realized that it would offend people so he settled for three broomsticks".

Harriet smiled too.

"Your dad, Antonio was one odd bloke," Lenny commented at Rosmerta who nodded agreeing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lenny's job finished in 15 days. Now painting the walls was left. Rosmerta told Harriet that Lenny brother, Ness who was a painter would start the job next morning. Ness first worked on the outside walls of the café for next two days before he fell ill. Rosmerta positively had a nervous breakdown when Lenny arrived alone next morning to inform her that Ness will not be able to come to work until he got better.

"I would offer to do it if I knew how to paint," Lenny said commiserating.

Rosmerta was on edge because there were only 5 days left before September 1st. Unable to see Rosmerta in that state, Harrriet offered to try.

"Can I try? I've experience painting the fences," Harriet offered to the very distressed Rosmerta.

Lanny shattered the slightly hopefully look that appeared on Rosmerta's face by sneering, "Painting walls is lot different than painting fences. Its an art that requires years of experience, girl".

Not deterred by his attitude, Harriet continued, "Let me paint one wall on the inside that is not very noticeable and then you can decide whether you like or not," Harriet suggested to Rosmerta.

Seeing no other option, Rosmerta sighed, "Fine. I think kitchen would be better," walking into the kitchen with Harriet following.

"I'll leave seeing as I am no longer needed," Lanny grumbled walking out.

Selecting a wall and the color she wanted painted, Rosmerta left Harriet to her task saying, "Just don't waste a lot of material".

An hour and a half later, Harriet walked up to Rosmerta who had dozed off on her chair. Shaking her gently, Harriet said, "I am finished," bouncing on her feet when she woke up.

Rosmerta walked back to the kitchen along with Harriet and stared critically at the painted wall before exclaiming loudly, "Excellent".

"Paint the other walls too, will you?" Rosmerta said happily sighing in relief.

Harriet nodded eagerly moving to carry on her task. Harriet knew that she was lot slower than Ness. It took her day and a half to finish the kitchen when it would've taken Ness only a day. But Rosmerta didn't comment on it, she was just happy than the work was progressing. Other difficulty that aroused was no matter how much Harriet tried she could not paint the ceiling properly. So Rosmerta suggested that she leave it be for when Ness returned.

"Where did you learn to paint so well?" Rosmerta asked one evening before Harriet retired for the day.

"I've been watching Ness paint the wall for two days. And I learn things quickly by watching others do it," Harriet shrugged modestly.

Rosmerta shook her head in awe at Harriet's back as she climbed the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ness arrived at Three Broomsticks all recovered from his illness, day Harriet finished painting all the walls. He admired Harriet's work good-naturedly and then finished painting the ceilings and gave some finishing touches.

He accepted half the amount of money than what they agreed on, from Rosmerta with a sigh. Harriet assured him that she had no interest in painting forever when he mourned about having competition for the first time seeing as he is the only painter in the whole village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day new tables and chairs arrived in a huge trunk. Rosmerta kept cursing the deliverymen for leaving them just inside the café blocking the front door. After polishing the floors thoroughly Harriet helped Rosmerta arrange the tables and chairs in neat rows.

Both Rosmerta and Harriet slumped down on the chairs panting and sweating by the end of the task.

"Harry could you be a darling and bring me a glass of water?" Rosmerta requested moaning with back pain.

"All right," Harriet sighed moving sluggishly towards the kitchen.

"Hey Rosmerta, all looks shiny an' brand ne'," Harriet heard a blooming voice of a man as she picked a glass.

"That's because it is all new," Harriet heard Rosmerta snap before moaning loudly in pain again; as she took great gulps of water.

Harriet carried the glass of water outside but stopped at the sight of giant of a man standing at the doorway. She noticed his face that was mostly hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and tangled beard.

Harriet continued to stare as the man threw sympathic looks at Rosmerta and asked, "Nee' a hand?"

Rosmerta snorted, "There's nothing much left to do". Noticing Harriet standing still she frowned and beckoned her near. The man then turned his black beetle eyes on Harriet.

Seeing Harriet's gaze on the man as she took the glass, Rosmerta said, "Harry this is Rubeus Hagrid. He can tell you more about Hogwarts than me".

Taking a gulp of water she turned to Hagrid, "Hagrid, this is Harriet Potter. She is new medical student at Hogwarts," Rosmerta told him smiling.

"Hello sir," Harriet said offering her hand moving forward.

"Call me Hagrid. That's what everybody does. I am groundskeeper of Hogwarts," Hagrid said proudly taking her hand and shaking her entire arm.

"And you can call me Harry," Harriet smiled.

"So Hagrid how is work progressing at the castle?" Rosmerta asked interested.

"Everythin's finished. Professions be comin' back from tomorrow," Hagrid told her as Harriet watched.

"Oh so Dumbledore's back then?" Rosmerta asked him.

"Professor Dumbledore's been back fer 3 days now," Hagrid said settling himself on a high raised chair that creaked under on his enormous weight.

Nodding Rosmerta said, "Harry here has been bombarding me with hundreds of questions about Hogwarts since she started working here," teasing clear in her tone. "And I think you'd be the better person to tell about it".

Harriet blushed embarrassed at her words.

Hagrid nodding in understanding, "What do yeh wanna know?"

Next couple of hours went by with Hagrid enthusiastically telling Harriet about the history of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, grounds and his job among other things.

Finally Harriet asked excitedly, "Can I come see the castle?"

Harriet could see the castle on top of the hill at a distance from the window of her apartment. Several times she thought of walking up there but something kept her from pursuing her desire.

"Oh no yeh can't. Students are not 'llowed on grounds during summer holidays. Yeh 'ave to wait until all yer classmates arrive," Hagrid told her amused shaking his index finger at her.

Harriet nodded sighing in resignation.

Harriet came to like Hagrid more as they talked further. Despite his enormous figure, she realized that he was a kind-hearted man. Following days, Hagrid dropped by at some point everyday to regale her with the incidences that happened at Hogwarts since he started working there. He seemed as eager to tell them, as Harriet was to listen to them.

During their talks, Harriet realized that Hagrid had great fascination for wild animals. There was a forest a little away from the grounds. According to Hagrid, Dark forest was a wild life sanctuary. Sometimes he helped the forest authorities dealing with the animals. It was also his duty to keep the students away from it.

Harriet also realized that Hagrid had great respect for Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Great man, Dumbledore. An' trouble at all, yeh go ter him. He'll 'elp yeh," Hagrid would say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet helped Rosmerta with unpacking new cutlery that arrived. When Harriet tried to arrange them in cupboards in the kitchen, Rosmerta said, "Leave them be, Harry. Frank and Emma will want to arrange them to their convenience when they arrive".

Frank and Emma Wilson were husband and wife who did the cooking in the café. They went on a vacation when Rosmerta took up task of renovation of the café. On 31st August both of them arrived at Three Broomsticks. They stared in awe at the changes made in the café. Emma positively gushed over the sparking kitchen and cutlery while Rosmerta and Frank laughed in the background. When they finished admiring, Rosmerta introduced Harriet as her new worker, to them.

Rosmerta agreed to let Harriet work even when the college started if only for few hours everyday. She didn't want loss such a hard worker. Harriet's job was to serve tables everyday after college. Rosmerta gave her a crash course on being a waitress before they opened the renovated cafe.

Harriet's booklist arrived in the post, immediately a week after she sent them admission application refusing their offer of living in dormitories. The letter also said that she is to collect her college id on first arriving at Hogwarts. 10th September was the welcoming day for medical students. Harriet had to take a train to Edinburgh, nearest city to buy her books since the bookstore in Hogsmeade didn't sell all the books she needed. She also bought a brand new bag.

Hagrid had told her that students for different courses would be arriving on different days in first two weeks of September.

Harriet waited anxiously for the 10th as she watched students arrive at Hogwarts almost everyday. Couple of days into September, students started visiting Three Broomsticks mostly after 2 in the afternoon to unwind and relax at the café. Most of the older students complimented the new décor of the café. As days passed, crowd at the café increased. Rosmerta said that it'll get more crowded by the time all the students arrive. Harriet worked most of the day in the café before 10th.

On 9th Rosmerta ordered Harriet to take the day off and relax before her college started. It was a mistake according to Harriet because as the day wore in, she became more nervous, her mind picturing all sorts of incidents that would lead to her expulsion. Even talking to Clarissa and Rosmerta over the phone did not help. She cleaned her apartment in order to take her mind of tomorrow. Finally she fell into a fitful sleep that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Look out for Next chapter: Hogwarts

Keep reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I eagerly look forward to your opinions, suggestions and comments.


	13. CHAPTER 12: HOGWARTS

TWIST OF FATE

A/N: So how many of you recognized the carriage driver?

Well here is the chapter many of you are waiting for. Harriet is finally at Hogwarts. Enjoy

A/N: Description of Hogwarts was taken from Sorcerer's stone.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling

CHAPTER 12: HOGWARTS

Next day morning Harriet got up early. Deciding on wearing blue button down long sleeved silk shirt with black pants, she walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. She picked at her toast as she kept glancing between the plate and her watch. The letter said that she should be present at the doorway of Great Hall by sharp 12 in the afternoon. She still had 3 hours to spend. Giving up on the breakfast, she walked downstairs hoping that Rosmerta has some work that could keep her busy for couple hours.

Taking pity at her anxious state, Rosmerta let her serve breakfast to the patrons. At around 11 Rosmerta signal her to leave to get ready.

Harriet took a shower before putting on the clothes. She tightly pulled her unruly jet-black hair into a ponytail with a green ribbon, hoping against hope that the hair will stay that way throughout. Deciding that she looked decent enough she pulled her bag, which contained the Hogwarts letter along with couple of notebooks and a pen, over her shoulder and walked out throwing the raincoat on her other arm. Rains have started in Hogsmeade for a week now. She knew that the classes would not start until Monday. Today that is Friday was just welcoming of medical students. She was glad that today was cloudless, but Rosmerta warned her that one could never be certain of the weather in Scotland.

Rosmerta, Frank and Emma nodded appreciatively as they looked at her attire while Harriet stood blushing, uncomfortable under their stares. Noticing the time, Rosmerta literally pushed her out saying 'Good Luck'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet walked nervously up the straight road that would lead to Hogwarts' gates. As she reached near, Harriet gaped at the huge castle with many turrets and towers. She heard about it for several days now but nothing compared what she was seeing herself. She now understood the excitement and awe, her mother felt and described about Hogwarts in her diary. She glanced around to notice a huge black lake that Hagrid had told her about, to the right of the castle and dark forest beside and beyond it.

The great castle towered over her as she climbed the cliff further up. Harriet felt a little intimidated as she reached the gates, which were wide open. A huge metal signboard was bridged in a curve between the large walls that read Hogwarts University along with its crest. Harriet sighed in relief when Hagrid clambered over to her, loudly greeting her.

"Hello Hagrid," Harriet greeted him with a smile

"How do yeh like't so far, Harry?" Hagrid asked pointing to the castle.

"It's huge," Harriet confessed with awe filled voice.

"Wait 'till yeh see inside," Hagrid told her excitedly and then looking at the giant clock hung from one of the towers, "yeh better hurry Harry. Jus' walk straigh' ter entrance hall."

"I need to collect my id from the office first," Harriet told him.

"A'right come on. I'll take yeh ther'," Hagrid said leading the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hagrid led her to a small office just to the left of the entrance hall. Getting her id, Harriet bid goodbye to Hagrid and joined her peers who were nervously waiting outside what Harriet presumed to be the Great Hall. Harriet could hear a drone of voices from inside the doorway. Her seniors must already be there. At sharp 12 O' clock, a tall black haired stern looking woman joined them. She wore a formal black dress, her hair held in a tight bun at back on her head. First thought Harriet heard had looking at her was she was not some one to cross with.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall," she greeted them and added, "The Welcoming Feast will begin shortly. Please follow me into the Great Hall and take a seat".

She turned sharply around and led the way to the Great Hall.

The students gaped at the huge, splendid Hall as they followed her in. Four large rows of tables were lined along the length of the hall. Harriet stared at glittering china laid on the tables. At the top of hall, a large table was placed on the podium where all the professors were sitting. All her seniors were already seated and were now staring at the new students. Harriet looked up to find three huge beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

The first years moved further and took seats nearer to the Podium.

Once all the students were seated, a tall old man with a long croaked nose and silver hair and beard sitting at the centre of the high table rose. His blue eyes sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles as he beamed brightly at the students.

"Welcome to new students," he said happily opening his arms widely, his voice booming across the Hall "and Welcome back to the old students".

"Before we enjoy the delicious feast prepared by our very wonderful cooks. I would like to make some introductions and also few start-of-terms notices".

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," he said and students clapped and cheered loudly.

"You must have already met Professor Minerva McGonagall, she is the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Law Department," he said as she stood and inclined her head.

Students continued to clap and cheer as he introduced each of them.

When he said, "Dr. Severus Snape, Head of Medical Department," a tall greasy haired man with a sallow skin and hooked nose stood up and gave a curt nod before settling down.

"Dr. Poppy Pomfrey, Head of University hospital," Dumbledore said as kind faced elderly woman stood and smiled.

"Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Engineering Department," a tiny man stood and waved cheerfully at them.

"Professor Pomona Sprout, Head of Science Department," a dumpy little woman stood and smiled at them, her cheek flushed with happiness.

"Professor Edward Vector, Head of Business Management Department," a handsome man in his early forties stood and inclined his head pleasantly in greeting.

"Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Head of Arts Department," a blond haired man stood and gave a dramatic bow, flashing his dazzlingly white teeth at them. Girls all round Harriet sighed dreamily while boys merely rolled their eyes.

"Madam Rolanda Hooch, Head of Games Department," A woman with short gray hair with yellow eyes like a Hawk stood and waved at them.

"Those are Heads of different departments. They may not be your regular teachers but you will be under their tutelage at some point during your tenure at Hogwarts. Moving on to your regular staff," Dumbledore said.

"Dr. Keith Horton," a middle-aged bald man stood and smiled as the students cheered.

"Dr. Leonard Jewkes," a grumpy looking brown haired man stood and nodded.

"Dr. Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank," an elderly woman with closely cropped grey hair and a prominent chin stood and smiled pleasantly.

"Dr. Elfrida Cragg," a stout dirty blond-haired woman stood and nodded her head pleasantly.

"Dr. Hestia Jones," a pink-cheeked black-haired woman stood and waved cheerfully

" Fenwick," a tall serious looking man stood and nodded curtly.

"And Dr. Kevin Clarson," Dumbledore ended the introductions as a young blond haired man stood and smiled.

Dumbledore continued when the cheering and clapping died down.

"At Hogwarts, every student will be part of one of the four houses namely Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Every year Hogwarts organises different events and competitions in painting, dancing, music, games, debates, drama and fashion. Students participating and winning in one of these competitions will earn points for their house and at the end of the year, the house with highest points will be awarded the house cup," he explained cheerfully.

"Professor McGonagall heads the Gryffindor house, Professor Flitwick, the Ravenclaw house, Professor Snape, the Slytherin house and Professor Sprout, the Hufflepuff house. You need to contact them if you need to discuss anything regarding the events," Dumbledore told them.

"The process of getting sorted in these houses is simple. The jar Miss. Chang here is holding contains equal number of chits with four house crests. New students simply have to pick one and let us know their house. Miss. Chang if you will," Dumbledore said to the girl sitting on the edge of the table near podium.

A pretty black haired girl with black eyes carrying a glass jar with white chits walked up to where all the first years were sitting together. Every one picked one and declared their house. Harriet got sorted into Gryffindor along with couple of boys in her class. The girl sitting next got sorted into Hufflepuff. The older students clapped and cleared when a student got selected into their house.

"This method simply exists to develop a health competition among the students and not to create rivalries," Dumbledore said seriously.

"Now to the rules. You are all adults here. So you must understand that what few rules are implemented are for your own safety and preservation of Hogwarts property," Dumbledore said in the same tone.

"All years should note that the dark forest on the grounds is forbidden. Trespassing will lead to severe punishment".

"Our caretaker Mr. Filth has asked me to remind you that rough horsing or fights are not allowed in corridors or in the Hogwarts grounds".

"And finally to the students living in dormitories, opposite gender students are strictly not allowed".

Smiling again, Dumbledore said, "Moving on to more pleasant matters, those of you who are interested in participating in any of the games, please contact Madam Hooch".

"Also there is University newspaper that is published and distributed to the students twice in a week. Other than event reminders, the newspaper articles are written mostly by students and occasionally by professors. Well-written articles will garner points to the author's house".

"That is all. Now let us see what delights our cooks have prepared for us this afternoon," Dumbledore said cheerfully clapping his hands.

Suddenly around 30 men in white clothes arrived through the small door at the left corner of the Hall. Harriet stared wide-eyed as they placed roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and peppermint humbugs one by one on the table. Despite working in a café, Harriet never has seen so many of her favourite foods at time. Harriet piled small portions of everything in her plate and dug in. She was very hunger having forgone breakfast.

Students started talking among themselves as they ate.

"You must be really hungry," a slightly cubby girl sitting beside Harriet commented pointing to her plate.

"Yeah" Harriet said slightly embarrassed, "I didn't have any breakfast. I was too nervous," she added in her defence.

The girl nodded smiling and outstretched her hand and said, "Susan Bones".

"Harriet Potter but you can call me Harry," Harriet replied shaking her hand. Then noticing small portion of food she was eating, Harriet asked bluntly, "That's all you're going to eat?"

"I need to watch my weight," Susan said in a small voice.

"Oh" was all Harriet said gazing uncomfortably at her full plate.

Suddenly a stout boy sitting across them, thrust his hand and said, "hey Ernie Macmillan".

Both Harriet and Susan shook his hand introducing themselves. Then a girl with dark eyes and hair beside him introduced herself as Padma Patil.

Harriet half listened to him as he told them about his hometown, glancing around the Hall. When he paused to shove food in his mouth, Harriet said, "I wonder why the Hall looks more than half empty".

When Susan shrugged, "That's because students of all departments will have separate Welcoming feast. But all will start take meals together after that," Ernie told them.

Harriet felt a little envious that the other students would get to eat several varieties of food everyday while she would be stuck with what she cooked.

After the feast, Dumbledore stood up again and said, "Now that you have been fed and watered, I ask first years to please follow Miss. Cho Chang, 3rd Prefect who will give you tour around the campus. As far for older students, please get settled. Your classes will start from Monday".

"I am Cho Chang, you call me Cho. Please follow me," she said glancing at 30 new students.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She led them out of the Great Hall explaining use of every room as she showed them around.

"Great Hall will be where you'll take your meal everyday along with other students," she said, "Breakfast will be from 8:00 to 9:00, Lunch from 1:00 to 2:00. After 20th September it'll between 12:00 to 1:00, Afternoon tea will be served between 3:30 to 4:30 and dinner will start at 6:30 and end by 7:30," she told them.

"Students living in dormitories must be in university grounds by 9 P.M. School gates'll closed by then. If you're not in the grounds by then, you'll not be allowed in," Someone at the back snorted at her words.

"Trust me when I say you'll be forced to stay the night outside," she told her turning around.

"How do you know that now?" a boy asked with a tease in his tone

"Wouldn't you like know," Cho smirked at him.

Students stared at the walls lined with portraits of accomplished men and women along with beautiful paintings.

Cho led them to a room lined with crystal cases filled with cups, shields, plates and statues gleaming in gold, silver and bronze.

"Look at them, low class brats gaping like fools. One would think they've never seen a piece of silver or gold in their entire life but then again they couldn't, could they?" a tall blond boy covered in pimples said arrogantly sneering in disgust at others while his companion, a short thin boy smirked.

Harriet and few other students glared at him. Cho ignored him and turned to leave. When they turned too, they noticed a man with grey hair watching them coldly with his light grey bugging eyes, at the doorway.

"Hello Mr. Filch," Cho said annoyed before walking out gesturing them to follow her, "Come on".

The man sneered at her as he watched with narrowed eyes as they followed her out.

"Don't mind him. He is Argus Filch, the caretaker. He is always looking out for students to cause slightest trouble, so he can get them expelled," she explained moving a distant away from him, "He thinks we are good for nothing brats who would destroy the school property".

"All students are allowed in any part of the castle unless explicitly stated," she informed them.

Pointing to the tower, "These stairs lead to Law department. Top floor consists of Headmaster office along with a large room where meetings are conducted".

Walking a little further, she said, "These stairs led to Management department. There is nothing much to see except classes and few small seminar halls".

Leading them to the gymnasium, she said, "All sports take place here. That is Madam Hooch's office," she said pointing to the small office to the right end, "You can talk to her there if you want to sign up any games".

Walking outside through the small door she said, "This is where we play outdoor games".

Pointing to the building at a distance in southwest direction, she said, "That is the boys dormitory and the one on the north west is the girl dormitory. The building to west is the Professors quarters. No student is allowed inside that building without explicit permission from a professor".

"Also all students must retire to dormitories by 9 P.M"

After that she led them back inside, "These stairs lead to Art Department," she said climbing up the stairs. Stopping at the first floor, she led them to the dark room almost as large as great hall, "This is the auditorium. Here plays, guest lectures and such take place. On the second floor, Arts classes take place".

Climbing downstairs, she walked to the last tower.

"This leads to Engineering Department. Their classes take place in the second floor. First floor is the library," she said mounting the stairs.

The library was as huge as the auditorium. It was divided into different section based on different department. There were rows and rows of books neatly arranged in wooden selves, also a huge study area with wooden tables and chairs in the centre. The library was well lit with daylight streaming in through huge glass windows. A huge chandelier hung above the study area. Harriet noticed a few students studying there.

Just inside the library entrance, a high raised desk stood. Behind that, a stern looking middle –aged woman sat helping a student with the books.

"That is Madam Pince, she is the librarian. Library is open on all days except Sundays from 9 A.M to 7 P.M. Don't take books out of the library without her permission if you don't want to be banished from library forever," Cho warned them, "When you're found, even Dumbledore can't help you".

Another large room beside library was the computer lab. "Any one can use the lab. Its timings are same as library".

Taking them downstairs, she said gesturing to the ground floor classes, "These are all science classes". Walking through the door outside, she said, "This door leads to the greenhouses and gardens where botany students do experiments".

"Enough of this, I am tired. Where the hell is medical department?" the same blond boy asked in a disgruntled voice. That was when Harriet noticed all her classmates were panting with exhaustion. Apart from feeling awe looking around the castle, she was perfectly fine.

"Patience Mister?" Cho frowned looking at the boy

"Smith, Zacharias Smith," he said arrogantly with his nose stuck in the air.

"Mister Smith we are almost there," she replied flippantly before continuing to walk.

Leading them outside the castle through the entrance hall, Cho pointed to the white building to the right of the castle and said, "That is the University hospital. There is clinic on ground floor for students. Above levels are for long term patients. Your clinical study also takes place there".

Then she turned back to the castle.

She led them down to the Dungeons. They were colder than the main castle and quite creepy. The corridors were scarcely lit. Noticing the worrying expressions on her juniors' faces, "I know it is not most attractive place compared to others parts in the castle. But for the practicals we take part in, this is the ideal place," Cho said gently.

She showed them classes and different labs. The smell in the labs made Harriet's stomach curl a little. But she understood that she has to get used to it and quickly if she wants to become a doctor. Harriet felt a bit better seeing the grimaces on all her classmates' faces.

Finally leading them to a large class, she said loudly, "Please take a seat and wait. Our Head, Dr. Snape would like to have few words with you all," and left.

Suddenly the wooden door to their class burst open and the menacing figure of Dr. Snape briskly walked to the podium. Turning around sharply, he swept his dark gaze across the students, his cold black eyes lingering a moment longer on Harriet's face.

"I trust you all now familiar with the grounds," he began his voice only an oily whisper but everyone heard him in the pin drop silence of the class.

His lips curled in a sneer as they nodded in accent.

"And I trust Miss. Chang informed of the rules," he said in the same tone, folding his arms across slowly, to which they nodded again.

"So you understand that you are allowed in any part of castle. That may be so but I will not tolerate any cause of complain from others professors on you," he said staring pointed at Harriet before moving his gaze. "In that case, you will have to deal with my displeasure first. And I assure you by the time I am done with you, you would believe that the expulsion would have been lot better option".

The students winced at that.

"You all may be adults but I will absolutely not tolerate insolence or disrespect from any of you," he warned them coldly.

"You will all behave in the standards nothing short of what I expect from a student studying medicine in the prestigious university of Hogwarts," he said dangerously.

"Your classes will start from Monday, 10 in the morning. You will receive your class schedule on the Monday morning at the breakfast".

"And you will address me as Professor in class. Dismissed," thus he ended the class before striding out.

A lot of her classmates sighed in relief moment he left. Harriet stared ahead confused. She got the feeling that Dr. Snape disliked her. But for the life of her, she could not figure out why.

"What the hell!" Ernie suddenly exclaimed staring at the door as Harriet and Susan nodded understanding what he was feeling.

"Get used to it for next five years, McMillan. And what more, Dr. Snape teaches classes to all the years," Smith smirked.

"You're kidding right?" Harriet asked hoping he was wrong.

"What you do think?" Smith mocked striding out of the class laughing with his companion.

Harriet grimaced before following her classmates out. Some how she knew he wasn't lying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Harry, How did you like Hogwarts?" Rosmerta asked from the counter where she was serving coffee to the patron, the moment Harriet entered the café.

"It was awesome!" Harriet exclaimed in awe filled voice, her green eyes sparking in wonder. "Castle was like ones you read in fairy tales or see in movies. It was so much more beautiful from the inside. And the Great Hall, it was huge. Don't even get me started in on the food. I've never see so much of food at one time".

A few students in the café along with Rosmerta and Frank and Emma who came out of kitchen hearing her voice watched in amusement as she animatedly explained Hogwarts.  
At the end, she sighed heavily and complained; "Only downside of it is that the medical department is in the dungeons while all others are on the towers".

"Oh yes, I heard several students complaining about it over the years, but that hasn't been changed. And I don't think it'll ever change," Rosmerta told her gently.

Harriet sighed heavily before saying, "I'll just go and drop my bag and help you".

"You can relax for some time Harry," Rosmerta suggested.

"Nah I am not tired," Harriet replied climbing up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Tell me how did you like it?

All Harriet's professors except Clarson are Series characters. I had to search through the character list to find them.

My main concern was writing Snape. I always thought writing Snape is most difficult than any other character. I love the character but very few authors in fanfic have been able to do justice to his character. I know it will get more difficult for me in coming chapter. After all, Harriet will have to deal with him almost daily. Him being her medical head and all.

Also I have no beta and looking for one who can help with writing Snape.

Anyone interested please let me know. I don't mind suggestions on betas too.

Next Chapter: FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE

The one everyone has been asking for. wink. watch out

and PLEASE PLEASE I WANT REVIEWS BADLY


	14. CHAPTER 13: FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE

TWIST OF FATE

A/N: Well here is the chapter many of you are waiting for. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling

CHAPTER 13: FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE

Harriet spent most of the weekend working in the café. On Monday morning, Harriet got up early, took a shower and dressed in a white silk blouse and a pair of dark blue jeans, most expensive of all her clothes. She didn't want Dr. Snape to complain about her attire at least. She struggled with her hair for few minutes trying to get it to lie down by tightly binding it together with a ribbon.

When Harriet walked into café, Rosmerta looked her up and down, "You look sophisticated, Harry" she commented with a smile.

"Thanks" Harriet blushed and said, "I should go or I'll be late".

"Good Luck," Rosmerta bid as she watched her walk out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet walked hurriedly to the castle, worrying over meeting Dr. Snape in private to ask for her schedule. She heard someone shouting as she was about to enter the gates.

Turning around she noticed a large black limousine parked at the other end of the gates. A tall and extremely pale boy with platinum blond hair, dressed in icy blue satin shirt tucked in black slacks stood beside it along with the driver who dressed in black suit and wore a black cap, looking anxiously between the boy and Harriet while removing the luggage from the back. The boy was yelling, "Hey hey" and waving at Harriet.

"Me?" Harriet asked pointing to herself and frowning

"Yes, you" he drawled.

"Yes?" Harriet asked walking up to the boy.

"I am new student here. Do you know where the servants are?" the boy said looking around irritated

"Huh?" Harriet said confused

"You know to carry the luggage," the boy slowly explained pointing to the luggage as if she was too stupid for not comprehending such a simple thing.

"I don't think there are any," Harriet said turning red.

"Don't tell me I have to carry them all the way to dormitories myself," he said staring at her, his grey eyes wide in disbelief.

"Before that you need to go to office to collect your id otherwise they don't allow you into the dormitories," Harriet told him stiffly.

"Jesus! Father was right. They are saving funds to be spent on servants to give scholarships to the commoners," the boy complained loudly as he roughly grabbed the luggage and dragged it with him.

Harriet's jaw dropped as she stared incredulously at him.

The driver threw Harriet a sympathic look before getting into the limousine and driving away.

"And what's more they are making us share a room with another student. Father had to pull all kinds of strings to get me put together with my friend, Blaise," he told her disgruntled.

"Can you imagine sharing a room with a low class slob? I know Blaise is not big on neatness but at least he has class and I've known him since childhood".

"So how are the dormitories like?" he asked abruptly as they walked together up to the castle.

"I don't know," Harriet ground out as she clenched her hands tightly on the strip of her bag, getting angry at the boy's attitude.

"But of course you don't know. How could you with that stupid rule that no opposite gender could enter the dormitories, in place" he drawled angrily.

"Where do they expect us to go for sex? Certainly not behind those woods or class rooms or worst yet I hope they don't expect us to get a room in that old mouldy inn, I saw on my way here. Hog's Head, what sort of name is that? Sounds barbaric," he sneered disgusted.

Harriet eyes widened in outrage as he continued. She could not believe he was saying all those things to her.

"Excuse me!" Harriet ground out

"I am never going to forgive mother for…," he continued in the same tone not noticing intense glare Harriet was throwing at the side of his head.

"Hello," Harriet said loudly to get his attention.

"Yes?" the boy asked finally turning to face her.

"We reached the office already," Harriet told him with gritted teeth, pointing to the small office at the side of the entrance hall.

"Oh"

"You don't mind waiting for me here while I go collect my id, so you could show me to the dormitories?" he asked her seriously

"Actually I've class in 5 minutes," Harriet said wanting to get away from him before she was forced to hit him.

"Oh" he said sounding a tad bit disappointed.

"I am sure they'll send you with someone who could escort you to the dormitories if you asked," Harriet sighed irritated.

"I suppose I'll see you around then," he drawled picking up the nonchalant attitude again before walking into the office.

"I hope not, jerk!" Harriet whispered angrily walking away. She made a run for it, cursing under her breath when the giant hourglass rang indicating that it was already time for her first class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet hurried through the corridors of the scarcely lit dungeons. Since she had no schedule with her, she had no idea what her first class was or which class it was being held in or who was teaching it. She prayed to god that it wasn't Dr. Snape's class. She had to peek through the doorway of couple of class before she found her class. Unfortunately for her, she could hear silky drone of Professor Snape through the door.

Harriet gulped nervously standing by the door as she heard Professor drawl, "Physiology is the most subtle branch in medicine. It is more than just memorizing bunch of facts. It involves precise understanding of the physical, mechanical, biochemical functions of the body".

Braving herself, Harriet stuck her head inside. Snape was first one to notice her.

"Miss. Potter late for the first class," Snape drawled softly raising an eyebrow at her. Suddenly all classmates turned their head at the back to watch her.

"I am sorry, sir. I had to show a new student to the office," Harriet replied fiddling with the strip of her bag.

"Indeed. Get in, Potter. Be warned I'll not tolerate tardiness in my class again. I don't want to listen to your lame excuses next time. If you can't manage to be in class on time then don't bother coming at all," he drawled coldly.

Harriet winced before rushing inside and occupying the empty seat beside Susan sighing in relief.

Harriet pulled her notes and pen. Bending to the side, she asked Susan something in a whisper.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly startling Harriet, "What is so important that you've to discuss with Ms. Bones that can't wait until after the class?" he asked in his oily whisper.

"Nothing sir," Harriet immediately replied.

"It's obviously not nothing if you want to discuss it urgently," he countered in a drawling tone staring in her eye.

"Er….. I was just asking what I've missed so far?" she admitted quietly

"If you had been here on time you wouldn't have needed to bother your fellow classmate, would you?" Snape asked his lips curled into a sneer.

"But I will tell you what you have missed so far. I was quizzing your classmates on Cardio Physiology," Snape smirked with evil glint in his black eyes, "Let us see if you could answer some of them".

As he said that, Harriet turned pale.

"What is the other name of bicuspid Valve?"

"I don't know, sir" Harriet said quietly not looking away from his eyes.

"You don't know," Snape smirked coldly at her, "Let's try again, what diagnostic method, Potter, uses ultrasound to view the inside of the heart?"

"I don't know"

"Let's see if you can answer at least this, what is sarcomere?"

This time Harriet just shook her head.

"I see. Correct me if I am wrong. You all received your booklist 3 weeks ago Yes?" he asked in a silky tone.

When no one denied, "In the last 3 weeks if you haven't managed to study the basics, Potter, I wonder how you are going to manage medical study for next 5 years," he mocked.

Smith and his companion along with few other classmates snickered loudly.

"Silence!" Snape barked.

"I'll not waste any more of my time on imbeciles such as you, Potter. Since you seem to be so awfully unprepared I ask that you leave the class until you are well prepared," he drawled at her with a glare.

"But sir," Harriet started in disbelief.

"Enough Potter, you have already wasted a lot of my time, leave before I suspend you from my class for the whole week," he snapped at her his glare intensifying.

"Fine!" Harriet said angrily. Grabbing her bag, she swiftly walked out of the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet didn't stop until she reached the grounds. Glancing around angrily, she strode over to the large tree and plopped down on the shaded grass.

"I can't believe he did that. It was my first class damn it!" Harriet muttered loudly angrily pulling at the grass.

"That's so unfair. How was I supposed to know all that? Isn't it his job to teach those things? Just because I had books doesn't mean I'll know everything. If I did, we wouldn't be needing him, would we?" Harriet continued to rant

"Ahem"

Harriet startled hearing a loud clearing of throat from the back. She wheeled around only to come face to face with an extremely handsome young man with dark brown hair, straight nose and grey eyes.

"That's some class you must've had," he commented lightly, his eyes shining in amusement.

Harriet blushed bright red at that as she laughed nervously, "Yeah" pushing a strand of her hair away from her face.

He lips curled in a small smile as he noticed her embarrassment, "So can I ask who was that you were ranting about?" he asked a teasing tone in his voice

"Dr. Snape," Harriet replied quietly bitin her lower lip, after a moment's hesitation as he continued to stare at her.

"Ah. Yes he is quite strict," he said nodding.

"How do you know that?" Then noticing a heavy book on his lap, she asked again, "Wait, you are medical student too?"

He nodded in assent and replied, "3rd year. Cedric Diggory," he said offering his hand, "You must be a first year," he said shaking her hand.

"Harriet Potter," she nodded smiling and then noticing the badge on his shirt, "Hey you're a prefect? But isn't Cho?" she asked confused

"We both are, boy and girl," he explained smiling.

"Oh" she said, "How come I didn't see to you at the Welcoming Feast, then?" she asked him curiously

"Well, I couldn't make it to Feast, you see 10th September was my parents 25th wedding anniversary, so we were having a celebration of sorts. I just hope that Cho was able handle the duties well," he said a slight question in his tone.

"Yeah, she was alright. She just had to show us around," Harriet replied.

Cedric sighed in relief.

"I am sorry I must be disturbing you," Harriet said embarrassed gesturing to the book in his lap.

"Don't worry about it. I just looking through the topics to pass the time until my class," he said smiling, "So Snape threw you out of the first class. That seems harsh. I've seen him throw students out of his class before but never on a first day and especially not for not answering questions".

"Tell me about it," Harriet grumbled and then added sighing, "I get the feeling that for some reason he hates me. If it is true, it's ludicrous because I've never met the man before Hogwarts".

"Don't worry about it. Snape doesn't like any of the students," he said in a way of consoling.

"Then how come he became the head of the department?" Harriet asked agitated

"Because the man is a brilliant doctor. Several of his articles on cardiology have been printed in medical generals and magazines. He is renowned for his surgical skills. And what's more no one fails in any of his subjects," he told her fervently.

"Why? Is he that great teacher?" Harriet asked sceptically

"No!" Cedric laughed, "That's because students put lot more effort in his subjects just to avoid being target of his wrath".

"I hope not all professors are like that," Harriet muttered nervously.

"No, I don't think anyone is as bad as Snape," he admitted amused and then asked curiously, "Who else do have this term?"

"Well that's the thing. I don't have the schedule with me. I've to go collect from Snape in private," she said anxiously.

"Why?"

"Er well I don't live in dormitories. I live in an apartment above Three Broomsticks," she admitted quietly looking down.

"Oh"

"From what I can guess you'll probably have Respiratory System by Horton, Gastrointestinal Tract by Jewkes, Nerve and Muscle by Fenwick and Biochemistry by Jones," he said breaking the awkward silence.

"What are they like?" Harriet asked interested

"All of them start teaching the moment they enter and then leave especially Horton and Fenwick; they just don't care about any thing else. Taking good notes in their classes will be most useful because studying them will guaranty you a passing grade," he told her.

"As for Jewkes, never irritate him because he is prone to yelling in the class. And Jones is pleasant, most of the time. You'll like her. But she can be scary when angered which is quite rare. I've personally seen her get angry only one time in 2 years I've been here".

"Clarson is the lab assistant. He is quite young and will help as much as he can," Cedric finished.

"Wow" Harriet said dazed

Cedric looked amused by her reaction and said shrugging, "What can I say, all university professors are supposed to be a bit mad in some way or other" and Harriet laughed.

"Come on, our classes will start in 10 minutes. I'll take you to Snape's office so you can collect your schedule," Cedric said standing.

Harriet grimaced before following Cedric to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cedric led her to the dungeons' office of Snape. Both stood outside waiting for Snape. They didn't have to wait long before Snape strode past them into his office, staring menacing at Harriet and Cedric.

Harriet hesitantly knocked his door and heard a sharp, "Enter".

Cedric gestured her encouragingly to go inside when she turned and stared at him with a fearful expression.

Harriet gulped nervously before walking in.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape drawled as soon as she entered.

"Er..... I wanted to collect my class schedule sir," Harriet replied hastily.

"Indeed" Snape stared at her for moment before pulling out her schedule from the desk drawer.

When Harriet moved forward to take it, Snape asked silky, "Rules too much for you to live in dormitories eh, Potter?"

Harriet clenched her jaw and bit her tongue to not retort to that. Somehow she knew he was trying to provoke her.

She simply took the sheet from his hand and said, "Thank you" through the gritted teeth, and left.

Other than taking lots of notes, next classes went smoothly for Harriet. Susan and Ernie smiled sympathically at her when she entered the second class. They told her none of the classmates could answer those questions except Padma. Then Susan was kind enough to share her Physiology notes. To avoid the repetition of the first class, Harriet copied the notes all through the lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her classes ended by 3 in the afternoon. By the time she returned to the apartment she was quite hungry having missed her lunch. Finishing off her snack, Harriet walked down to the café to carryout her shift.

"How was the first day?" Rosmerta asked her.

"Quite bad. First meeting with a rich snob and hearing him making all the snide remarks about low class students, bad standards of Hogwarts and such and then meeting the most infuriating man for the Head who seems to hate me," Harriet sighed.

"Tut tut. A lot of students that go to Hogwarts are rich and pampered. You just have to ignore them and if you are talking about Snape, well he is like that," Rosmerta said shrugging.

"Great! More Dudleys and Uncle Vernons," Harriet muttered bitterly under her breath, dressing in the custom that Rosmerta insisted that all her workers wear. It was just a blue cotton dress.

After shift at the café, Harriet spent several hours studying Physiology so as not give Snape the reason to throw her out of the class again. First she looked for answers to questions he asked only to discover that one has to study the entire first cardio Physiology syllabus to answer them. Harriet cursed the man once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Tell me how did you like Harriet's first meetings with the boys?

Did I get it right? Especially Draco's character

Just so you know, All are going to make an impact in Harriet's life. Wink. not just one

A/N: Again I have no beta and looking for one who can help with writing Snape.

Anyone interested please let me know. I don't mind suggestions on betas too.

Next Chapter: SETTLING IN

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.


	15. CHAPTER 14: SETTLING IN

TWIST OF FATE

Author's Note: Yes you have guessed it right. Cedric and Harriet meeting was like in legally blond.I really liked that scene in the movie. I just wanted Harriet atleast one person in medicine who is nice to her what with head who hates her, classmates who torment her,etc...,(oh they are going to get worst in future). oh my god slip of tongue or should I say slip of hand --wink---.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling

CHAPTER 14: SETTLING IN

Following days, Harriet found herself juggling the hours between the college, assignments, 3-hour shift at the café and domestic work. On Wednesday afternoon when Harriet returned from college, Rosmerta introduced her to her new roommate.

"Harry, this is Kate McKay, your would be roommate," Rosmerta said gesturing to the blond haired attractive young woman, "I explained everything to her. If it is acceptable to you she can move in now".

"Sure I don't have a problem," Harriet said internally sighing in relief. She was afraid she wouldn't find a roommate and would've to pay the whole rent herself.

Rosmerta smiled and suggested, "Why don't you show her the apartment?"

Harriet nodded and led Kate upstairs.

"So what are studying at Hogwarts?" Harriet asked opening the locking.

"Masters in Science. You're medical right, Rosmerta told me," Kate said in a soft tone.

"Yeah. Well congratulations, I heard getting into Masters in Hogwarts is lot more tough," Harriet said with a small smile.

"Thanks. Yes it is, compared to degree. But since I graduated from here, I had a slight advantage," Kate smiled.

"Oh so you're a scholarship student too?" Harriet asked

"No actually. I lived in dormitories for 4 years of my degree. This is my first time living in an apartment. Well truthfully, I have a reason not continue living in dormitories. You see, I am engaged and my fiancé would like to visit me from time to time. It won't be very convenient if I lived in university dormitories," Kate explained and then asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

"As long as Rosmerta is ok with it, I don't mind," Harriet assured her.

"Er….. I know there is no furniture. But you see I had to spend most of the money this month buying cooking stuff," Harriet told her embarrassed as Kate looked around.

"It's all right, now that I am here we both can pitch in to buy some," Kate said.

Nodding, "You can set your luggage in that bedroom," Harriet told her.

They decided that Harriet would cook breakfast and lunch while Kate dinner. They also decided on taking turns to clean the apartment.

Words turned out be empty promises, as Kate didn't buy any furniture for the apartment. What she did select, Harriet put her foot down and point blank refused to pay her share, for Kate's tastes turned out to be quite expensive. It seemed that Kate was not at all keen on sharing things, so whatever furniture she did buy went straight to her bedroom.

Harriet realized quite soon that Kate was also spoilt when she didn't get her way because she took her frustration on Harry by childishly spoiling her dinner. When it happened quite a few times, Harriet responded in kind by not making her any breakfast. After that Kate seized her antics probably because she was not at all a morning person and can't start the day without a cup of coffee.

Her fiancé Jack Branchett turned out to be equally stuck up. The first time he came to the apartment, he looked around with disdain. But unlike rich snobs in Hogwarts, neither Kate nor Jack made any comments. Harriet was glad she didn't spend much time in the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As for classes, Snape found one or the other reason to make snarky remarks at Harriet in almost every class. It was getting too much for Harriet. But all her friends suggested her to not let him get to her. Other professors didn't treat her any differently than other students. It was in the lab classes for Snape's subject did Harriet have the real problem. It seemed like Snape's whole focus was on Harriet because he would comment on every smallest mistake she made.

Harriet made few friends who were studying other courses, while working at the café. On Thursday afternoon, while serving the customers, Harriet received a pleasant surprise in the form of Dean Thomas. Dean came to Three Broomsticks to meet her.

After recovering from her shock of seeing him standing in the cafe, "Couldn't resist Hogwarts, could you?" Harriet teased him

Dean blushed in Embarrassment first and then, "Of course not," he laughed heartily.

Harriet smiled widely before grabbing his hand and dragging him to an empty table.  
"Well I for one am very glad you choose to come her," Harriet told him.

"Are you coming from Welcoming Feast? Isn't Hogwarts splendid? So tell me how come you decided on Hogwarts? Are you staying in dormitories? Have you settled in already? Did you make any friends? What are your professors like?" Harriet asked excitedly

"Slow down, Harriet. I'll answer your questions one at a time," Dean laughed again.

"First how I decided on Hogwarts, Well like many others, Hogwarts was my first choice. Getting acceptance here is a big deal and I didn't want to lose that opportunity just because I couldn't get scholarship. And I had to apply for loan to study even for the other University any way; I didn't want to miss studying in Hogwarts just because it is little expensive. Good thing is I don't have to pay it back until I finished my education. Studying at Hogwarts will guaranty that I'll get the job immediately after graduation".

"As for Welcoming Feast, all the engineering students had it today. I got here this morning and got settled in dormitory rooms, there are nice. Friends not much, I found out I'll be sharing the room with an arts student. I've yet to meet him. They'll be coming day after tomorrow, I think. My classmates seemed nice enough. Just had few introductions for now, that's all," Dean told her.

"And yeah Hogwarts is much more exquisite than what I heard" he added in awe.

"Our head of the department, Professor Filtwick seemed like a cheerful man. Others seemed not so bad too," he told her as Harriet nodded smiling.

Then he asked, "What about you?"

So Harriet explained how she came to Hogsmeade, got the job and then the apartment.

"Yeah, when you told me, about living in an apartment. I thought about it for myself too. But then abandoned the idea totally when I realized that I wouldn't cook and clean after myself everyday along with paying bills and such," Dean shrugged looking pointedly at her.

"It's not so bad," Harriet said with a small smile.

Then she told him about her first day, classes and classmates.

"Dean I really envy for two things. You get to have classes in nice, bright and airy tower and you've lot better Head," she complained.

"Why, is Snape really that bad? I've seen him in the feast and he didn't look very approachable," Dean said

"He is worse. He is hell bent on making my life miserable here. He insults me almost everyday on my incompetence," Harriet sighed.

"You incompetent, how can he say that? Harry, you were the top student in our class!" Dean exclaimed in disbelief

Harriet snorted loudly, "You try telling him that. I am a mediocre student according to his opinion".

After a moment's silence, "Sorry, look I didn't even ask if you'd like something to eat or drink. I am such a bad waitress," Harriet said slapping a hand over her forehead.

"Just a coke," Dean replied bemusedly.

"Are you sure? It's on me. Would like some pizza or burger or pie or at least a muffin?" Harriet asked him

Dean shook his head as she rattled off the menu to him.

"Yeah. I am still full from the feast," Dean told her.

Harriet nodded smiling before bringing him a coke.

They talked for few more minutes before Dean left for Hogwarts. Harriet returned to her work saying, "Sorry I took the break in the middle like that," Harriet said to Rosmerta.

"That's ok, there aren't many customers," Rosmerta dismissed her apology and then smirking slyly she asked, "Who was that boy you were talking to?"

"Oh that was Dean Thomas, my friend from school," Harriet said smiling and added, "He just arrived at Hogwarts today. He is in engineering".

Rosmerta nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since Harriet started as waitress in Three Broomsticks, students and other villagers who came there either treated her indifferently or politely. But that changed on the first weekend since her classes started. As Harriet finished serving a couple of students, she noticed four boys walk in. Harriet internally growled in frustrated when she realized who they were. She anticipated that working everyday in the café, she would've to face them one day or another but she certainly didn't expect all of them at once. Harriet hoped to avoid them by turning to Rosmerta but Rosmerta gestured her to see to them and she could very well not say no.

Breathing deeply, Harriet walked up to the their table.

"What can I get you?" Harriet asked as politely as she could muster.

"Harriet Potter, medical student from prestigious Hogwarts University, working as a waitress in a small café," Smith sneered in disgust, noticing her first.

The other three boys then glanced up to her as she clenched her notepad and pen. Theodore Nott, her another classmate smirked while a dark skinned boy looked indifferently at her and finally the pale blond boy she met on the first day looked shocked and angry as he stared at her.

"How pathetic, Potter. It's because of students like you, Hogwarts standards are all time low among the elites," Smith continued in the same tone.

"But I guess you need to work here seeing as scholarship doesn't pay for your clothes," Smith smirked nastily, "Your parents must be beggars if they can't even provide you clothes".

Red spots appeared on Harriet's face, her green eyes blazed in fury and her nostrils flared. She bent close to Smith's face, "The fact that you can't even survive a single day on your own without daddy's money is pathetic in my opinion," she spat sparing a pointed glance at the blond boy. Both Smith and the blond boy glared at her.

"Watch it, Potter. You don't want to lose customers, do you? Wealthy customers at that," the dark skinned boy said his tone an icily whisper.

Standing up, Harriet closed her eyes tightly to calm herself.

"Let's get out of here. This is place seems to be swarming with low class scum," the blond boy drawled coldly.

"But Draco, I am hungry," Nott whined.

The blond boy named Draco threw a disgusted look at Nott.

"That won't be necessary, Draco. You know there are no eateries around here. I myself am bored with University food," the dark skinned boy drawled lazily and then turning to Harriet, "I would like a small pizza with grated cheese, mushrooms, onions, tomatoes for topping".

Clenching the jaw tightly, Harriet wrote the order on her notepad.

"What else do you serve here?" Smith asked arrogantly when she looked at him

Harriet simply pointed to the signboard that read the menu.

"How plebeian, they don't even have menu," Smith mocked again.

Harriet just squeezed her pencil tightly. How she wanted grab their collars and throw them out of the café. But she knew she could. When Rosmerta trained her for the job, she warned her about attitudes of some unpleasant customers and told her never to retaliate.

"Fried chicken then" he said at last.

Harriet internally rolled her eyes at his choice.

"I would like a large burger with French fries," Nott said.

When Harriet turned to Draco, she found him looking around with distaste.

"And what do you want?" Harriet asked in exasperation.

"Nothing that sells here," he sneered at her.

"Draco, will you order already?" Nott whined

"Fine, just an expresso then," Draco snapped glaring at her.

Harriet furiously scribbled on her notepad before asking about others drinks. Finally she took the orders and left.

Once their orders arrived, she quickly placed in their table and left. Later when she brought the bill, Draco commented with a smirk, "Pity that we would given a larger tip if you had watched your attitude, Potter" and swaggered out of the café with his friends.

Harriet was sorely tempted to throw their money at the back of their heads but refrained. Years of lack of money taught her its value.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smith and Nott continued to make fun of her financial status in the college. For most part Harriet ignored them but they became impossible especially in Snape's class. Snape turned blind eye to their comments when directed at Harriet during the class.

Hogwarts has a policy of letting students eat Lunch in Great Hall even if they are not living in dormitories to give them an opportunity to socialize with others. Thankfully Smith and Nott ate with Draco Malfoy and the dark skinned boy who Harriet learned later was Blaise Zabini, a couple of tables away from where Harriet ate.

Susan, Padma and few other girls from her class sighed loudly and then giggled looking at each other as someone walked past behind her. Harriet frowned at their sudden change in behaviour as they stared at something behind her.

"What?" Harriet asked in confusion. When they didn't reply and continued to stare with dazed looks, Harriet turned around to see what they were looking at.

When she realized who it is, Harriet waved, "Hey Cedric" to Cedric who was sitting on the table beside theirs.

"Hey" Cedric replied with an easy smile and then asked, "How were other classes?"

"Just like you told," Harriet replied and then added in a hissed whisper bending closer to his table, "No one is as bad as he" while Cedric looked amused but then Cho who was sitting beside him interrupted by asking him something. So Harriet returned to her lunch.

Her classmates were gaping at her when Harriet looked up from her plate.

"What?" Harriet asked again

Coming out of her stupor, Susan said in shocked whisper, "You know him?"

"Who? Him" Harriet asked pointing to Cedric who was now eating his lunch talking his friends and they all nodded together

"Of course, he is Cedric Diggory, 3rd year Prefect," Harriet told them nonchalantly before taking a bite.

"How do you know him?" Claudia, her dark skinned classmate demanded, a slight envy in her tone

"I just met him when Snape threw me out in the first class," Harriet told them not understanding what the big deal was.

"So you spent that morning with that gorgeous hunk while we were stuck with the ugly, greasy, menacing and bitter Snape," Karen, her tanned blond-haired classmate, hissed outraged.

Harriet just shrugged and they all could do nothing but huff.

After their first meeting, Harriet and Cedric talked whenever they met in corridors but otherwise they both spent most of the time with their respective classmates

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By 20th September all the students arrived at Hogwarts. Great Hall was crowded with students from different courses at lunch.

On the first day lunch together, Dumbledore stood as McGonagall clanked her glass to get students' attention.

"Good afternoon students. I trust all of you are enjoying the start of the term," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Now that all the students are here. I have an announcement to make. University newspaper will start distributing from next week. Students interested in getting their articles printed must contact Professor Sinistra, our English Professor. She is the editor of the newspaper. The articles will be printed according to first come, first printed basis; so don't be disappointed if yours doesn't appear in one issue. It'll be printed in another."

"Also remember that the best written article elected by Professors will earn points for the author's house. The winner will be announced on 20 May".

"That is all. Enjoy your lunch" Dumbledore finished sitting again.

Harriet enrolled herself in track for Gryffindor house along 4 other girls. Since only one is allowed from each house. Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall conducted a tryout between them to select one. Harriet of course got selected despite being shortest of girls participated. Professor McGonagall congratulated her for getting selected and then sternly told her to practise regularly for the tournament in March.

Harriet couldn't spend more an hour twice a week to practise in the mornings because of college and working in Three Broomsticks.

When classes started in full swing, Harriet was so absorbed in keeping up with the classes that she didn't even realize when October ended.

On the Halloween morning, Harriet got up only to realize that it was her parents' anniversary. She remained quite the whole day but her bleak mood alleviated in the evening. Hogwarts, it seemed was big on celebrating Halloween. So a huge feast that rivalled the Welcoming Feast was prepared. All the students were welcome. Harriet was mesmerized the moment she entered the Great Hall that was beautifully lit with several Jack O' Lanterns and decorated with fake bats and white ghost figurines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: How did you like Harriet and Draco's second meeting?

For those of who are confused as to why Draco was shocked and angry. Well he thought Harriet was from a rich family(remember Rosmerta's comment about Harriet looking sophisticated) that is why he made all those comments(although that wouldn't have stoppped him from making a fuss). Also he was embrassed about making a fool of himself in front of her.

Up next: What christmas brought?

PLEASE ----puppy dog eyes----PLEASE-----teary puppy dog eyes-----PLEASE----sniff----PLEASE----sniff----REVIEW

hey I am a girl. I am allowed to get emotional even it is irrational just kidding.


	16. CHAPTER 15: WHAT CHRISTMAS BROUGHT

TWIST OF FATE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for your reviews.

Many of keeping asking about Sirius.

I can tell you that he exists in this story. I like him too much not include him. But I must tell you he won't be making a appearence any time soon.

Well here is the chapter you were waiting for. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling

CHAPTER 15: WHAT CHRISTMAS BROUGHT

As the December neared, Harriet and her classmates tensely prepared for the mid term exams before Christmas Holidays. Harriet started spending several hours either finishing assignments or drawing slides in her copybook or studying for coming exams.

Her classmates started behaving oddly during those weeks of preparation. Ernie adopted an irritating habit of discussing about number of hours he started to spend studying while Susan would turn pale and start shaking at random moments.

And Dr. Snape, he wasn't making it any easier. He started making barely veiled threats to the students if any of them dared to fail in his class while pointedly looking at Harriet.

To added to it, Harriet's flat mate Kate had to leave college because of her sickness. But Harriet firmly decided to worry about that problem after her exams are finished.

The Great Hall was filled with nervousness and anxiety as December descended upon the students. Harriet found that students of all the courses were having exams till the end of second week.

Harriet requested Rosmerta for break from work during the days of her exams. Rosmerta agreed since café was not as crowded as before because students didn't visit as regularly due to exams.

Harriet also gave up track practise in those two weeks.

Schedule for exams was posted on the notice board. Medical students had exams in the mornings on alternative days from 8th with practical exams in the afternoon.

Harriet sighed in relief when her exams finished. Harriet thought she did all right in the written exams. Practicals were her strong suit. Except for Snape's practical exam, Harriet breezed through other practicals. Harriet thought she would have done better in Snape's lab too if he didn't spend the entire duration of the exam breathing down her neck.

Harriet took up the work immediately on evening her exams ended. Christmas holidays would start in two days. Most of the students would be going home for Christmas. For those who are staying at Hogwarts, there was going to be Christmas dinner in the Great Hall.

But now that exams were over, Harriet started worrying over the possibility of finding a flat mate. It is difficult to find one in the middle of the year. Rosmerta assured her she would reduce the apartment cost a little if no one came forward. Harriet was at least glad that Rosmerta collected the rent for 4 months in advance. Kate was quite angry when Rosmerta refused to return it when she left in November.

Evening before the students were leaving for Christmas, Harriet found the solution to her problem.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I kill myself or better yet her if I am made to stay with her alone for even a minute in the room," a bushy brown haired girl was complaining to the gangly red haired boy as they walked into the café.

Harriet appeared before them the moment they sat on the table. The café was mostly empty except for a couple students.

"What can I get you?"

"Coffee black, make in strong and no sugar, please," the girl said lifting her head from where she was hiding the face in her arms.

The boy raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"What?" the girl snapped, "I am having a severe head ache".

Shrugging, the boy turned to the menu board and said, "I'll have hot chocolate with a banana muffin". Harriet nodded and left to get their orders.

Harriet returned with their orders few minutes later.

"Ron, I am going to call my parents and let them know," the girl said getting up and walking to the pay phone in the café.

"Hey Dad, I think I'll arrive a little later instead of tomorrow," the girl said into the receiver.

"The problem I wrote to you about, it hasn't been resolved yet"

"Yeah I talked to the dormitory in charge Mrs. Parker, she said it was not possible in the middle of the term"

"That girl is a total nuisance, dad. I had some difficulty studying for my mid terms and I don't want to deal with her anymore"

"Yes I did that too, I went to Professor McGonagall. She said if I could find someone who would be willing to take my place then she would let me transfer to another room"

"Yeah, so I went to the girls, she hangs out with. One of the girls is her best friend despite that they refused to move in with her"

"I am not at all surprised. She is impossible to live with, dad"

"No no, you don't have to come here. I'll find a way myself. I've decided to stay here until I resolved it. It may take few days but I'll home by Christmas Eve"

"Bye Dad, give my love to mum," she sighed hanging the receiver.

The girl walked back to the table and slumped down the chair, hiding her face in her arms on the table again.

"Hey I got it. Tomorrow when I go home I could get Fred and George for help. I am sure they got loads of wicked pranks that you can use on Parkinson. Even if it doesn't get her to change the room, she would at least stop annoying you".

"Ron! That's totally against the rules and it'll get me thrown out of dormitories or worst from Hogwarts," the girl said shrilly pursing her lips in disapproval.

"Well then I don't have any other ideas, do you?" The red-haired boy asked as the girl pulled her hair in aggravation

"Look Hermione, it's Christmas holidays and we have few weeks time before the term starts. I am sure we can find some solution," Ron offered encouraging and the girl smiled faintly.

Harriet walked up to their table and said, "Hi"

"We are not done yet," the boy who looked like he was about to place his hand on the girl's, just sparing at glance at Harriet thinking she came for bill.

"Er…. no that's not way I came," Harriet said then focussing entirely on the girl.

"Er….. you see I couldn't help overhear your conversation on the phone," Harriet said hesitantly and the boy snorted.

Harriet turned and frowned at the boy for moment before shaking her head and turning back to the girl who now was watching her warily.

"Sorry but I might have a solution for your problem if you interested," Harriet said quietly to the girl.

Before the girl could respond, "Just who are you?" the boy asked rudely looking irritated at being interrupted and the girl hissed, "Ron!"

"Oh sorry. I am Harriet Potter, first year medical student at Hogwarts," Harriet said with a smile.

"But I thought you worked in the café," the boy said suspiciously while the girl glared at his behaviour.

"I do but its just part time," Harriet answered frowning at the boy's attitude.

"You were saying," the girl interrupted their staring contest

"Oh right," Harriet said turning back to the girl.

"Well you see, I live in the apartment upstairs and I am looking for a roommate. It's a 2 bedroom small apartment. 6 other girls from Hogwarts live in other 3 apartments. If you are interested you share it with me".

"Would you like to see?" Harriet asked eagerly and then noticing sceptical look on the girl's face, she added, "You don't have to decide anything yet".

"All right," the girl said reluctantly getting up while the boy stared incredulously at the girl.

"Wait a minute here. I just need to tell Rosmerta that I am taking a break," Harriet requested them while hurrying to the owner.

A minute later when Harriet walked back to them, she could hear them arguing over it.

"Are you bloody mad? You never lived on your own before. And we know nothing about her," the red-haired man muttered angrily.

"Well Ron I don't any solutions to the problem. If someone has, then I'd like to keep on an open mind," the girl retorted briskly

"Fine!"

Harriet sighed and walked up to them and said, "Shall we go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rosmerta lives in this first floor apartment. There are two apartments in second and third floors. Two girls living in each," Harriet told them as they followed her upstairs.

Letting them inside the apartment she said, "Er…. they are no furniture. My Ex- flatmate kind of had expensive tastes and I couldn't afford to spend money on fancy ones. So we never reached an agreement. She bought a few for herself that she kept in her bedroom,"

"I was planning to buy a couple of chairs but I had to buy this carpet because I never imagined that winter will be this cold here and floor turned icy. Besides I could study comfortably sprawled on it," she explained.

"This is the bedroom. If you don't like it, I don't mind moving into yours," she said showing them her bedroom.

"You said you have problem with your roommate, right? I've never been to girl dormitories but I heard two students share a single room right?" Harriet said and the girl nodded

"If you live here you don't have to worry about that because I spend most of the time outside either at Hogwarts or working at the cafe. So you can study either in your room or living room without disturbance. Also you don't have worry about the noise from the café. With Rosmerta's apartment in the middle, you don't hear anything. Also Rosmerta strictly against partying in the rooms, so you won't even have to worry about it," she explained.

"Why aren't you living in dormitories?" the boy asked narrowing his eyes

"Its just that though students have that option most of the students prefer to live in dormitories because there you don't worry anything else except for your studies. They think its less hassle. You see all the girls who live here are either on scholarship or trying to save the money. For every girl, living here cost around 400 pounds every month, 250 for rent and 150 for food while living in dormitories cost 553 pounds per month," Harriet told them.

"Are you saying that Hogwarts in robbing around 153 pounds every month from students living in dormitories," the boy bellowed angrily.

"Of course not, they cook and clean after you, don't they?" Harriet snorted and the boy's ears turned red as he averting his eyes.

"I am sorry if I am intimidating you with all this information. Do you still want to me to explain or do you want a leave?" Harriet asked the girl who still looked a bit sceptical.

"Continue please, we don't any other solution so I might as well hear whatever suggestions anyone has to offer," Hermione said resigned.

"All right. Many assume that its lot of hassle looking after yourself while studying but its not that much of trouble. You just have to cook and clean after yourself. As far cooking, if you can't, I don't mind cooking for both of us. The other chores are washing dishes; we can alternate that among ourselves and then there is washing your clothes. I for one wash them once a week. As for cleaning the apartment, my ex-flatmate and I used to do it thrice a week alternatively, trust me it doesn't take more than half an hour. Other is buying groceries. All in all you don't have to spend more than hour doing chores around the apartment in a day," Harriet explained.

"Only other drawback is that you need to walk to and fro from Hogwarts everyday".

After few minutes of silence,

"Honesty, just like you I am kind of desperate but to find a flatmate. I know it's going to be difficult to find one especially in the middle of year. The whole point of my living here is to save money, which won't happen if I live here by myself. I am glad that Rosmerta asked my ex to pay for last 4 months but now if I don't find one I would have to pay the whole rent till the end of the year," Harriet rambled.

Noticing the thoughtful look on girl's face, "You can see how you like living here for the coming term and if you don't like it you can always move back to dormitories next year," Harriet suggested quietly.

"Can I know why your last flatmate left?" the girl asked quietly

"Kate had to leave Hogwarts because of her sickness," Harriet replied promptly.

"Why? What happened? What did you do?" the boy asked suspiciously before the girl could open her mouth

"I didn't do anything," Harriet retorted offended. "Besides it would have been completely against the nature if I were responsible for her condition"

"What do you mean?" the boy asked again

"She got pregnant," Harriet replied coolly.

Hearing that, the bushy haired girl snorted loudly but quickly covered her mouth as she looked at the boy whose face turned same colour as his hair. A giggle or two escaped before the girl burst into full-blown laughter.

"It's not funny," the boy said to the girl petulantly.

"Not its not funny because I don't take kindly to unfounded allegations," Harriet said glaring at him and the boy looked taken back.

Turning to the girl, "I told you everything you need to know about living here. I can understand it must be difficult for you to decide to leave the secure university dormitories and live in an apartment and take responsibility of your daily needs. I was terrified too when I moved here. I never lived on my own. Why, I never spent a day without an adult supervision before I came to Hogsmeade. And I'll not lie to you and say that it'll be easy to get adjusted to live here but I can guaranty you that the independence you get would be more than worth it. You can study late hours without worrying about you disturbing others or others disturbing you".

"Can I think about it?" the girl asked slowly

"Of course, you don't have to decide at this moment. You can think about it. I'll hold the apartment for you for couple days if someone else comes asking for it," Harriet assured her

"All right, thanks. I let to know my decision then," the girl said gratefully.

"I don't your name," Harriet said to her.

"Oh right, I am Hermione Granger, first year law student and this is Ronald Weasley, he is in first year engineering," the girl introduced them and Harriet nodded leading them downstairs.

"Hey Harriet, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked as they climbed down the stairs

"Sure"

"Is it safe here, I mean living?" Hermione asked hesitantly biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, none of the girls ever had any problems. Besides back door entrance through which I brought you has a lock that only the girls who live here have a key to. Also the building is quite safe mainly because of the hulking cousin of Rosmerta that lives with her. No boy would dare to enter the apartment without Rosmerta's consent. See," Harriet said leading to the back door and opening the lock with the key.

"If you live here you don't have to worry about not able to invite your friends. You just have to inform Rosmerta if they are boys. I don't think she'll mind because she allowed my ex-flatmate's fiancé to come to the apartment," Harriet assured her before the boy Ron could open his mouth.

"Oh was that his baby?" Hermione asked curiously

"Yeah, so she left to have an early wedding," Harriet replied.

"But why leave Hogwarts?" Hermione frowned

"She was studying Masters in Science with Chemistry Major. But unfortunately for her, she started feeling nauseous from the fumes in the lab and they wouldn't allow her to continue studying without attending lab so she didn't have a choice but to leave," she told her.

"Thanks for your advice. I'll think on it and let you know in couple of days," Hermione said as they reached the back alley.

Harriet nodded and bid them goodbye. As she was turning back, Hermione asked, "Hey, aren't you going home for Christmas tomorrow like everyone?"

"No I'll be here when you come," Harriet said with a small smile before walking back in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later,

Harriet was serving coffee to few villagers when Hermione arrived at the cafe.

"Hello Harriet," Hermione said smiling.

"Hi, why don't occupy one of the tables? I'll be with you in couple of minutes," Harriet requested.

Hermione nodded and walked up to the empty table.

The very second Harriet joined her, "What have you decided?" Harriet asked hopefully

"I've decided to try living in the apartment for at least this coming term," Hermione answered still looking a bit uncertain.

"Really, that's great. Don't worry, I'll help you with whatever you need," Harriet assured her smiling brightly and added enthusiastically standing up, "Come on, let's go talk to Rosmerta".

"Why? I thought you told me everything," Hermione frowned.

"I did," Harriet nodded, "But it is Rosmerta who should accept you living in the apartment and then you need to pay the rent to," Harriet replied promptly.

Rosmerta was more than happy to let Hermione share the apartment with Harriet. She confirmed everything Harriet told Hermione before. They decide that Hermione will move in by the start of second week of January. The college won't start until the third week but Hermione wanted to get used to live there before the college started.

Hermione gave the request letter of her dropping from dormitories accommodations to the dormitories' supervisor and left for home to spend Christmas with her family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hagrid brought a small Christmas tree for her apartment. Harriet joyfully hugged Hagrid thanking him profusely for it. Later she lovingly decorated the tree with few simple ornaments she bought. Watching the tree, Harriet felt lonely. But she consoled herself that she got to celebrate it for the first time.

On Christmas, Harriet received presents from Mrs. Figg, Clarissa, Rosmerta and Hagrid.

Harriet went to the castle to attend the Christmas feast. The Great Hall was decorated magnificently decorated with holly and mistletoe; several huge Christmas trees covered with icicles stood at various corners and hundreds of candles brightly lit the hall.

Out of 600 students only 15 remained in the castle. A few Professors were also absent. Those Professors who were present joined the students. Harriet got the opportunity to talk with other course Professors again. Three Broomsticks has a separate section for Hogwarts Professors who liked to get out of the castle once in a while. Rosmerta always served them most of the time. When some of the Professors saw Harriet working there, they did not comment on it. Harriet spent most of the lunch talking to the Headmaster and Professor Filtwick while threw contemptuous looks at her the entire time, which she ignored.

Later that evening, several villagers gathered at the café, singing carols, laughing and drinking and enjoying various cakes and deserts that Anne made.

New Year was welcomed in much similar manner. Harriet thoroughly cleaned the apartment, before Hermione's arrival. She hoped that at least Hermione would turn out to be more friendly and accommodating than Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione arrived at Hogsmeade on 7th . After paying 4 months of rent to Rosmerta, she left for Hogwarts to bring rest of her belongings. When she returned, she told Harriet that Professor McGonagall seemed a little disappointed but she accepted her request.

"Since we're going to be roommates, you can call me Harry," Harriet said.

"Sure" Hermione smiled.

Once she finished move her stuff to the apartment. Harriet took her to shopping to buy bed sheets, pillows, throws and other basic items. Having to work a lot of time on her Laptop, Hermione brought herself a study table along with a small armoire and a mid sized mirror.

When Hermione asked about furniture for living room, Harriet suggested they buy them next month since Hermione already spent so much.

When Harriet and Hermione were having dinner together that evening for first time in the apartment, Harriet asked her how her parents reacted to her decision.

"My father was angry that Professors aren't doing anything about it and wanted to come here speak with them personally but I told him they could not do anything in this matter even if he came and they couldn't break the rules other than warning Parkinson to behave".

"I did however, talked to them about living here before making the decision. They are still worried about me but they trust me to take care myself," Hermione admitted.

"My mum was more supportive of my decision than dad and she convinced dad that living in a flat would teach me to be more independent. Dad was not happy but he finally accepted. I wouldn't be surprised if they dropped in to check whether I am doing well or not," Hermione said shaking her head.

"I myself would've rejected the idea if I had to cook. I mean, I can make toast, eggs and coffee but that's all. Neither of my parents are much of a cook either at least not like ," Hermione shrugged, "but where did you learn cooking like this?"

"I have been cooking for a long time now. My aunt thought that every girl should learn to do domestic work from an early age" Harriet snorted, "not that I agree".

When Hermione stared questioningly at Harriet, she changed the subject, "Your boyfriend doesn't seem to like me much".

Hermione stared confused for a second then her brown eyes widened as realization drawn on her.

"Ron is not my boyfriend!" she spluttered

"Oh I am sorry. I thought…" Harriet trailed off looking embarrassed.

"It's ok. He is my best friend though. He and I have been friends since we were 11, went to same school and now going to same college," Hermione replied smiling and added assuring, "Don't worry about him. He has been acting a little protective of me since we came to Hogwarts. He'll come around".

Harriet nodded taking a bite of chicken. They ate in a companionable silence for a while before Harriet asked, "So what exactly happened with your dorm mate?"

"Oh don't get me started on Pansy Parkinson. She is most infuriating person I've ever met in my life," Hermione said bitterly.

When Harriet raised her eyebrows at her, she continued, "She is also in first year studying fashion. Unlike me, she doesn't have to spend hours studying, so she spends the time perusing fashion magazines while listening to music, blazing aloud. I don't think that stereo has ever been shut. She doesn't even tone it down while I am studying. It gave me severe headaches at the start".

"Then she spends hours in the bathroom every morning priming, she wouldn't come out even when I beg her that I'll be late for class".

"And she is the biggest gossip in the whole college. She spends most of time gossiping with her friends in our room. If her friends are not available she tell them to me even when I don't want to know".

"As a law student, I am required to study lot of books. But Hogwarts library closes at 7 then I've no choice but to do the studying in the common room".

"Have you seen it?" she asked abruptly cutting off her rant

Harriet shook her head bemused.

"It's a big room with comfortable couches and chairs and nice big fire place. There are 3 such rooms in girls' dormitories. Most of the girls spend time there until its time to bed. But I've to spend late nights studying but it gets kind of lonely and a bit scary being alone in the common room that late into the night," she told Harriet

"But what about other law students. Don't they have to study?" Harriet frowned

"Of course they do but unlike me they don't have an absolutely impossible roommate who won't let me study peacefully, so they do it in their room" Hermione said bitterly.

"So what did warden do when you complained about her?" Harriet asked her

"Just gave her warnings. But Parkinson instead heeding them because furious that I had complained and decided to making living with her even more impossible. Then I decided to go to Professor McGonagall. First she suggested since we both are adults we should resolve the matter among ourselves. That did not work out because Pansy didn't want to come to any kind of reconciliation".

"When I told McGonagall about it, she said that she would transfer me to another room if I could find some other girl who would not mind exchanging rooms with me".

"So I went to her friends, hoping one of them would agree to it but they absolutely refused. I was shocked at first that her own friends don't want to share room with her, and then I thought I shouldn't be surprised knowing Pansy. Well, when her own best friend Millicent refused, how could any of the other girls agree to share room with her," Hermione sighed heavily.

"It became really difficult for me to study for my mid term exams. I would've done a lot better if Parkinson was so infuriating" Hermione finished bitterly.

"What's wrong with her?" Harriet asked her

"Pampered, spoilt used to get her way always, I guess" Hermione replied shrugging.

"Well Kate was all those things but at least she didn't disturb me while studying. She was quite serious about her studies too," Harriet admitted.

"I wonder how Parkinson got admitted to Hogwarts if she wasn't interested in studying," Harriet mused out loud.

"Not all students who go to Hogwarts are studious. Some parents make huge donations to get their children admitted here," Hermione told her seriously

"Oh I didn't know that" Harriet said frowning as she took her plate to the sink.

After they finished cleaning the dishes and the kitchen, Harriet and Hermione settled on the carpet with pillows. They spent the time talking about their families although Harriet told briefly about Dursleys, school and other things before they retired for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione didn't have to learn cleaning since she used to clean her room at her home. Harriet showed her washing machine in the basement that all girls used to do their laundry. Then Harriet took her to the shops in the village where she usually bought food.

Hermione however, was quite happy that she could study peacefully despite the chores. She got accustomed to living in the apartment quickly. Harriet and Hermione got along quite well. Hermione despite Harriet's suggestion feeling like not contributing much bought a few fluffy cushions for the carpet.

Harriet thought that Hermione was just relieved that she got a roommate who was almost as serious about studies as she was. They spent several hours studying together.

Harriet learned quickly that Hermione was kind of bookworm. Unlike Harriet who read books related only to her studies, Hermione read books on all kinds whether related law or not. She was also stickler for rules.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald rushed to their apartment as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts. It was a good thing that Hermione already informed Rosmerta about him or else he would've got into serious trouble with her.

First he grumbled about not having a couch to seat and then shut up when he could not find anything else to comment on. Harriet ignored him while Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation at him. But he didn't seem to have any problem joining them for lunch uninvited though.

He reluctantly complimented Harriet on her cooking as she glanced at him amusedly and Hermione shook her head.

"So Ron what are you doing here a day earlier than you should be?" Hermione asked amused

Ron turned red at first and then composing himself, "I just wanted to witness you making an arse out of yourself living on your own," Ron admitted smirking.

Hermione glared furiously at him before answering, "Sorry to disappoint Ronald but I am doing just fine".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****

WATCH OUT FOR: bonding among friends

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**** I LOOK FORWARD TO THEM AS MUCH AS YOU DO FOR NEXT UPDATE**


	17. CHAPTER 16: FRIENDS

TWIST OF FATE

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling

CHAPTER 16: FRIENDS

After the disastrous first meeting, Harriet and Ron got along famously because of their mutual love for games and dislike for Snape and Malfoy. Having brought up mostly as a boy, Harriet bonded with Ron more easily than Hermione. She came to become fond of him because of his sense of humour and easygoing attitude. Harriet found herself laughing more often since his friendship.

Harriet listened fascinated as Ron talked about his family at the start of their friendship while she was cooking dinner one weekend.

"Dad works in government and mum's housewife. I have 5 elder brothers and one younger sister. Bill is the eldest who works in Gringotts bank. He got engaged recently to Fleur Delacour, his French colleague".

"And Ron drools over her every time he looks at her," Hermione said interrupting his monologue.

"Yeah well she is hot," he admitted sheepishly and then "and I do not drool," Ron said grumpily.

"Of course not," Hermione scoffed sarcastically.

Ron ignored her.

"Then there is Charlie. He works in a wide life preserve in Romania. He used to be an excellent Basketball player. He taught me how to play," he told Harriet.

Ron was in Basketball team along with Dean for Gryffindor.

Harriet sighed in relief when Hermione told her that both Ron and her were in Gryffindor house. Or else their situation would have been uncomfortable especially considering that Ron took house rivalry quite seriously.

"Next is Percy. He is pompous one in the whole family. He is also a bookworm like Hermione here," Hermione narrowed her brown eyes at him hearing that comment from her position on her study desk in the living room, "You must have seen him around campus. He is also Hermione's senior in Law, 4th year".

"Then there are twins. Fred and George are biggest pranksters ever. Instead of going to college, they want to build their own joke shop. They are quite creative. Dad has no funds for it so they are now working in Zonko's joke shop in London to earn money to build their own," Ron said scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Is it the same shop in Hogsmeade?" Harriet asked changing the subject

"Oh yeah, they have branches everywhere. They are very popular for their jokes in England," Ron said nodding.

"Mum was quite angry when they announced that they are skipping college to build the joke shop," he told her.

Hermione made a disapproving sound at that and said, "Well of course, your mum has every right to be upset. Whatever they might do in future, they should've at least completed college so that if the joke shop idea doesn't work out they would've had other options in jobs".

"They said it was waste of money," Ron shrugging and before Hermione could protest he said, "Besides they are brilliant. I am sure joke shop would work" daring Hermione to refute it.

Hermione just shook her head and went back to work.

"And then there is Ginny. She is in her A-levels. Ginny was quite angry with I left for Hogwarts. Except for mum and dad, she is alone. She always completes about the attention mum was showing and how utterly bored she was since none of us boys were there".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the new term started, Harriet started hanging out with Hermione and Ron during breaks or in library, studying. Dean and his roommate Seamus Finnigan, first year art student joined them during lunch in Great Hall. As time passed, Harriet became closer to them than she did with her classmates.

One sunny afternoon, Harriet, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Susan were sitting under a large tree beside the black lake enjoying only free period they had together.

"You complain when you just come across him in the corridors. Then what should I say, Ron, Snape is the head of medicine and I have to attend his classes almost every day?" Harriet asked incredulously

"What are you talking about? Do you know that he is the disciplinary head of boys dormitory too?" Ron retorted

"Really?" Harriet asked in disbelief and all the boys nodded

"Yeah, you should see him prowling in the corridors in the night like some vampire hoping to catch boys out of bed," Ron complained.

"There are no such things as Vampires, Ron" Hermione immediately commented briefly looking up from the book she was reading.

"Or a bat" Seamus added nodding

"You mean like a batman?" Susan asked shyly

"No, Batman is cool. Snape is just creepy," Dean commented and every one burst of laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Enjoying free food, Potter?" Smith commented loudly as he walked past her, one day when Harriet was having lunch with Ron, Dean and Seamus in the Great Hall. Hermione was resting at apartment because of her periods.

Harriet's face grew hot in embarrassment and she slowly put her spoon back in the plate.  
Noticing Harriet's reaction, "Who's the arsehole?" Ron asked as he glared at the back of Smith as he walked to his usual table.

"Zacharias Smith, my classmate. Thinks he is perfect just because he is rich," Harriet muttered pushing her plate away, having lost her appetite.

"Figures, they would all be friends," Ron snorted in disgust as Smith joined Nott, Malfoy and his gang.

"You know him?" Harriet frowned noticing the glare Ron was directing to Malfoy.

"Who doesn't know that little snort?" he asked rhetorically as they watched Malfoy regaling the others with boasting tales and then grumbled, "He is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, CEO of Malfoy Corporation. He is probably the richest brat in the whole university. We went to same school till 10th grade. He was arrogant, spoiled brat then and hasn't changed much since".

"I tho 'gh 'ood rid..dance whenheleft the s..hool but unfo'unatelyfor 'e, he c'oose 'o come 'o 'ogwarts," Ron said around mouthful of food.

"Why did he leave your school?" Harriet asked curiously

"Because the school was too middle class for the likes of Billionaire Malfoys," Ron answered bitterly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see that you've found your kind, Potter," Draco sneered looking between Harriet and Ron who were laughing over something as they waited for Hermione in the corridor, one afternoon.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harriet asked annoyed at being interrupted

"It's pretty obviously, isn't it? The similarities between you two, both are poor, stupid and ugly. You and Weasley are perfect for each other, "Draco drawled smirking nastily.

"We are not together," Ron said angrily

"Well you should be, Weasley instead of mooning after Granger who despite her mediocre looks, is at least intelligent and well off," Draco drawled lazily.

"Why you slimy………." Harriet grabbed Ron arms tightly before he could launch himself on to Malfoy and then turning her intense glare at Draco, "And despite your wealth, Malfoy, your charming self is enough to turn anyone off of you," Harriet spat sarcastically before dragging still fuming Ron away with her.

Draco turned red in fury.

They met Hermione in the hallway as she climbed down the stairs of Law department.

"What happened?" Hermione asked noticing Ron's still fuming face.

"Nothing just Malfoy being Malfoy," Harriet told her.

"Why did you stop me? I would have smashed that pointy git's face into a plump," Ron asked angrily turning to Harriet

"Because I saw Snape coming our way. If I didn't you would have gotten into trouble with him" Harriet said and then placated him saying, "Besides remember basketball tournament with Slytherins is coming up in few days. You can beat him then".

Draco Malfoy was in Slytherin Basketball team.

"Yeah" Ron said dreamily forgetting all about his anger.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at them.

Hermione doesn't like sports much. She though instead of health competions they created vicious rivalries.

But Hermione tried to earn points to Gryffindor by regularly writing articles in the university paper and also participating in debate team. Harriet watched bewildered when she first heard Hermione rattle off facts non-stop and but now Harriet got used to her odd quirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The university newspaper announced that the whole month of March was dedicated to sports final competitions. Painting, dancing, music, and drama were already finished. For now Hufflepuff were in the lead and Slytherin and Gryffindor tying second.

In Basketball, Gryffindors and Slytherin were in lead both having won against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. So final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin on 25th of March would decide the champions in Basketball.

Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor team captain could be often seen working the team tirelessly or fighting with Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain for the basketball court.

Slytherin house students could be seen throwing jeers at the Gryffindor team member. Unfortunately for Ron, Slytherins found him to be an easy target. So they threw comments at his skills any chance they got.

Despite the mounting pressure on team, Hermione and Harriet surprised Ron with small get together (in one of the classroom since Rosmerta was strictly against having them in the apartment) on his birthday on 3rd March. Harriet made a chocolate cake for him which Ron enjoyed most of it with gusto. Hermione got him a pair of sneaker for the upcoming match. He also got gifts from his family and his other friends along with good luck wishes for the match.

Finally the day arrived. Harriet and Hermione went in search of Ron when they did not find him in the Great Hall, the moment they arrived at castle. Since it was Saturday, there were no classes and the match was scheduled at 10 A.M.

They found him staring moodily in a class in engineering department tower.

"Ron what are doing here? Why aren't you in Great Hall eating breakfast?" Hermione asked seriously

Ron was the biggest foodie. It is worrying that he would skip breakfast.

When he didn't answer, Harriet asked, "Did you at least eat something?"

He just shook his head.

Harriet looked closely at his face to find his face pale with slightly green ting around the edges.

"Ron, are you all right?" Harriet asked frowning

He didn't answer.

"Do you want to go to Hostipal wing?" Hermione asked worriedly also noticing his pale face

When he didn't answer, Hermione lost her patience.

"Snap out of it, Ron and tell us what's wrong!" Hermione said shaking him thoroughly

"I am fine Hermione" Ron said removing her hands on his arms and then meekly added, "Just the match…"

Understanding, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron it's not the end of the world. See this is what I was talking about. These games create unnecessary tensions," she muttered in exasperation.

Seeing that her words were not helping Ron any, Harriet kneeled before him and said, "You'll be fine, Ron. Remember you have been practising for several days now".

Slightly hopeful look appeared on his face. Encouraged Harriet continued, "Don't worry about what Slytherins say. They are simply trying to rile you up so that you lose your concentration from the game. Just ignore them. Besides we've seen you practise a few times and you are really good, right Hermione?"

"Yes" Hermione replied after a moment's hesitation as Ron looked at her hopefully. Though Hermione came to the practise, she spent that time reading one book or other instead of watching the game.

"See. You'll be fine" Harriet assured him smiling and then digging to her bag, she pulled an apple and gave it to him, "Now eat this. You'll need the energy for the game".

Noticing disbelieving looking Hermione was throwing her, Harriet asked, "What?" then added defensively, "I get hungry sometimes".

Hermione just sighed.

Ron looked better once he finished the apple. They stayed in the classroom until it was time for Ron to meet his teammates.

"Good Luck, Ron" Hermione said smiling as they departed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gymnasium was buzzing with loud noises as they entered. Most of the Hogwarts students were in attendance cheering for the teams. Any match between Gryffindor and Slytherin always garnered most excitement in Hogwarts since they were more nerve wracking and viciously entertaining and besides Basketball was most popular sport at Hogwarts.

Several of professors were in attendance along with Dumbledore. Harriet noticed Snape stiffly sitting at the front seats. Professor McGonagall was also in similar state.

10 minutes to 10 O'clock, Madam Hooch standing with two assistant referees blew the whistle. Harriet and Hermione watched as Gryffindor team in Red and Slytherin team members in Green arrived one by one on the court from two opposite doors.

"Welcome to final Basketball match of the year. I am Seamus Finnigan, your commentator for this fine morning," Seamus announced loudly.

"Let me quickly introduce the team members before Madam Hooch blows the whistle," Seamus commented and everybody laughed.

"In Gryffindor team, we have Dean Thomas, Andrew Kirke in forward positions, Ronald Weasley in the centre and William Walters and Oliver Wood, the team captain, in guard positions".

Gryffindor house students cheered loudly while Slytherins booed.

"In Slytherin team, we have Marcus Flint, the team captain and Draco Malfoy in forward positions, Carl Warrington in the centre, Miles Bletchley and Terence Higgs in guard positions".

Slytherins house students cheered loudly.

At sharp 10 A.M. Madam Hooch blew the whistle again

"And the game begins…"

By the end of the first half of the game Gryffindor was leading by 16 points. The team settled on the chairs in the front for 10-minute break drinking water, sweeping the sweat off with towels.

"Ron looks much more confident now, doesn't he?" Hermione commented as she watched him drink deeply from the bottle.

Harriet nodded smiling but narrowed her suspicious as Flint gathered his team together to talk strategy. By the time he ended his speech, Slytherin team were nastily smirking at Ron who was oblivious.

The moment second half began, Slytherin started using underhanded methods on Gryffindors. They seemed to be attacking Ron more than others. Despite number of fouls they received they managed to lead the score by 2 points. That's when the game started becoming nasty.

With only 30 seconds left in the game, Oliver managed to get the possession of the ball and passed it to Ron. A slight hesitation on his part caused the ball to be thrown in the hoop but a second after the whistle blew indicating the end of the game.

"Oh no" Hermione said distressed.

Slytherin students cheered loudly as the others stood shocked. Harriet noticed Snape throw a smug smirk at McGonagall who stood shocked still. Slytherins were now 50 points in lead from Gryffindors.

Gryffindors started leaving the gymnasium with disappointed looks along with number of Hufflepuff and a few Ravenclaws who supported Gryffindor team while Slytherin house members threw jeers at them.

"Come on. Let's go" Hermione said tugging Harriet's arm as they saw Gryffindor team disappear into changing rooms with their heads hung.

Harriet and Hermione stood outside the changing rooms waiting for Ron to emerge. Unfortunately for them, Slytherin team members join them as Oliver Wood and others emerged with crestfallen looks.

"I think its time for you to acknowledge that we are superior to you in every way, Wood," Marcus Flint jeered while other Slytherin members smirked.

Oliver just clenched his hands and stormed off with William following after him.

"Not just yet" Harriet glared at them.

"If you are talking about Track tournament day after tomorrow, Potter, do you really think you could beat Bulstrode who is at least head taller than you?" Malfoy sneered at her.

"We'll see" Harriet said before walking away along with other Gryffindors. Hermione was one who noticed Ron's absence among them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rotten luck, there" Hagrid said commiserating when Hermione and Harriet reached the grounds. Hagrid has always been ardent supporter of Gryffindor.

When the new term began, Harriet introduced Hermione and Ron to Hagrid as her friends. Since then three of them visited Hagrid's hut often to talk.

"Where's Ron?" Hagrid asked

"We can't find him. We have searched everywhere," Hermione said worriedly looking around the grounds.

"Probably hidin'. Let 'im be. He'll talk when he's ready," Hagrid assured them.

They both agreed uncertainly and bid goodbye to Hagrid.

"Yeh not goin' to Great Hall fer lunch?" Hagrid asked, as they started moving in the direction of gates

"With Slytherins in there. They'll be unbearable than they already are. No way," Harriet snorted.

Hagrid nodded in understanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning, Hermione walked into the kitchen to find completely dressed Harriet cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Ron hadn't showed his face since the game on Saturday. Hermione despite her worry over him decided to follow Hagrid's advice and didn't seek him out.

Harriet also had a bad weekend. Slytherins decided to seek and torment Gryffindor players and their friends. On Saturday afternoon, they decide to celebrate their victory in Three Broomsticks and they had Harriet serve their orders. It was quite humiliating for her. Smith though whined and cursed when Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin now sided with them and join their celebrations. Harriet hoped to escape serving them but Rosmerta was thorough businesswoman and made her serve them with politeness. By the time they left the cafe, Harriet resolve to beat them became stronger.

Noticing Harriet's pale face, Hermione asked, "Is everything all right, Harry?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous about today," Harriet admitted quietly as she placed toast in their plates.

"I am sure you'll be fine," Hermione assured her gently.

"Yeah"

Both of them had classes until lunch. Track competition was scheduled for afternoon. Harriet was, however, glad that she didn't have Snape's class that day. She was sure he would say something or other to make her more nervous than she already was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whole day Harriet managed to avoid Snape in the corridors but had to deal with jeers from Smith, Nott and her other Slytherin classmates.

In the afternoon, when Harriet was walking to the tracks, Hermione and Ron joined her and wished her Good Luck. Ron was still sulking but managed to give her half grimacing and half encouraging smile.

"Gods, all other girls are taller than Harry. Do you think she can manage it?" Hermione asked worriedly as she watched Harriet and other house competitors on the track.

"She'll be fine," Dean assured her as he and few other Gryffindors joined them in the stands to watch.

"I hope so"

The moment Madam Hooch shot the gun, Harriet shot like a bullet. Within half an hour, Harriet managed to leave the others girls behind with Bulstrode following closely behind.

"Come on, Harry!" Dean yelled encouragingly beside gaping Hermione and Ron.

Bulstrode managed to push herself forward and was now neck to neck with her.

"You can do it, Harry" Ron bellowed coming out of stupor.

Harriet pushed herself to go faster when she noticed the nearing end leaving Bulstrode well behind who seemed to have reached her limit.

"Yes Yes!" Hermione shouted in joy along with Ron, Dean and other Gryffindors as Harriet reached the end first.

After regaining her breath, Harriet walked smiling widely to her cheering friends. While receiving congratulations from them, she noticed Draco and other Slytherins who were watching her in utter disbelief.

Harriet raised her eyebrow at Draco and said, "You were saying".

Draco turned red and stormed off with his friends following after him.

"Congratulations, Miss. Potter," Professor McGonagall said looking at her proudly.

"Thank you, Professor"

Winning the track, Harriet was able to raise the Gryffindor house points by 25 points. A few days later, Hermione levelled the house points with Slytherin by winning debate competition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of May, Ravenclaw surprised everyone by bypassing others houses and winning the house cup by winning the quiz, men's track and best article in college newspaper.

Students from other houses were disappointed but coming final exams was an effective deviator. Hermione and Harriet studied together late nights in their apartment as the exams drew closer. Sometimes Ron joined them. Since students are not allowed inside campus after 9 he slept in the living room.

Hermione confessed to Harriet that unless there was someone constantly nagging at him, Ron doesn't study.

Again the castle was filled with nervousness and anxiety as students took their exams. Though exams for different courses ended on different days. Hogwarts organised a leaving feast for all the students on the 20th June.

Despite how close she gotten to Hermione and Ron, she could not reveal that she was going to stay in the apartment for holidays too. So she lied that she couldn't leave her job in the café until the end of the month. Despite the laughs and happy goodbyes, Harriet couldn't suppress the envy that rose inside her as she watched excited students leave for their home for holidays.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did I manage to write good bonding with friends? Tell me

I hope you found the match description ok? It wasn't much since I am very bad at describing games. Also I wanted to focus on Ron, Harriet and Hermione reactions before and after the game.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	18. CHAPTER 17: SECOND YEAR

TWIST OF FATE

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J. K. Rowling

Author's note: Thank you very much for your reviews.

I believe I have certain things to explain, well here you go

I could not write Draco as a nice guy like Cedric or Dean or even Ron because that would be OOC. I think you all agree that Draco won't be Draco if he wasn't arrogant and rude brat.

Draco was taught all his life that people with money, power and beauty are superior to others and he has got all three. Well I believe it will take nothing less than life altering experience for him to rethink his views. And I assure you that Harriet will be in the center of it.

Please be a little patient and don't be so hard on him. I have plans for him. When Draco starts to change Harriet will notice his more endearing qualities. After all he is a young man. And I believe that people change all the time. I promise he will mellow some of his arrogance. Not all though. Also no one is perfect, Take Hermione for instance, She loves books. But she looks down on Pansy's fashion study just because it doesn't involve reading heavy tomes.

Ron makes fun of Hermione's obsessive reading although behind her back, because he despises studying and loves games instead.

Harriet has flaws too. But since she is my protagonist, I will say nothing.

As to Harriet, I am gathering her, friends who would support her through much difficult times ahead. You could say I am preparing her for the much bigger problems than dealing with silly comments about financial status or looks. After all the summary says Harriet learns friendship first.

Also it is people like Snape, Draco and Smith that give Harriet the drive to do better, though in negative way. Also I want them to bother her to make her stronger to fight back. Haven't you noticed how Harriet started standing up from herself and her friends when she couldn't, with Dursleys. Clarissa had to deal with them.

Please be patient and keeping reading. It is all calm before the storm.

Anyway Thank you for your reviews. Well here is the new chapter, enjoy

CHAPTER 17: SECOND YEAR

Since there was no bustling coward of Hogwarts' students in the summer months, Harriet had to leave the café and travel everyday to Edinburgh for work. There she worked on odd jobs in order to make money. Clarissa called Harriet several times inviting to her house in the holidays but Harriet refused each time. She couldn't afford to spend money on train travel to London and also she didn't want to lose the opportunity to earn money during the holidays. She wanted to make enough so that she could take leave from waitressing at café during exams and such. She knew that years would get tougher as she moved up in the year.

Travelling such distance everyday was getting tougher on her but Harriet endured. Rosmerta as a habit closed the café in the month of July in order to visit her relatives in France. Harriet couldn't find any job in Hogmeade either.

When Rosmerta returned in the middle of August, Harriet helped her clean up the café before students arrived.

On September 1, Hermione arrived back at the apartment even though her classes didn't start for another week. She said she wanted to settle down before the college started.

Harriet and Hermione attended to their respective Welcoming feast. Ron visited their apartment after his welcoming feast.

"I can't believe Ginny chose Management?" Ron muttered irritated

"What's your problem now, Ronald?" Hermione asked impatiently

"My problem?" he asked angrily, "My baby sister chose to study with those arrogant snorts. How'll she survive? They'll eat her alive," Ron said looking horrified and then mourned, "Why couldn't she choose Engineering like me or Law like you or Medicine like Harry or Science or bloody hell, Arts would've been better than sharing classes with those stuck up pricks?"

"Language, Ronald," Hermione admonished immediately. "You are over reacting. Ginny can take of herself just fine. Beside it's her decision what she wants to study".

"I guess there is nothing we can do now. She'll be here tomorrow. Since Percy finished college, Mum said it was my duty to look after her," Ron sighed.

"I am sure you'll be more than up to the job," Hermione said encouragingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again by 20th all students arrived at Hogwarts and were now taking meals together. On their first Lunch together, Ron introduced his sister Ginny to Harriet and others. Ginny brought along with her, a girl with straggly, dirty blond hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes. Ginny introduced her as Luna Lovegood, her childhood friend.

Harriet recognised Luna as her junior in medicine while Ginny was studying Business Management.

Ginny and Luna joined them during lunch sometimes. Harriet noticed that while Ginny had no problem making friends with her classmates, most of students ridiculed Luna on her eccentric nature. Harriet was surprised that Luna didn't seem to mind them. Even Ron and Hermione seemed to be exasperated by the girl. But Harriet realised that the girl was quite intelligent if one overlooked her odd quirks. Often Harriet and Luna spent their free periods studying together in the library. Harriet even helped her with the subjects. And Harriet grew to like her because of her blunt honesty and her ability to point out the positive things in difficult times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Saturday afternoon, Harriet heard knocking on the door.

Harriet opened to see a man and woman in around early fifties. The man had black hair with greying around the edges while the woman, bushy brown hair.

"Can I help you?" Harriet asked politely

"Oh Madam Rosmerta sent us up. I am Joseph Granger and this is my wife Emily. You must be Harriet Potter?" the man replied with a bit of a smile

"Oh sorry, you are Hermione's parents. Please come in," Harriet said opening the door wider.

"Hermione did tell me that you were going to visit but we didn't know when," Harriet explained pulling two chairs for them to sit on.

Mr and looked around the small living room as they settled.

"Isn't it Hermione here?" Emily asked her

"Hermione had to return some books to the library so she went to Hogwarts but she should back any minute now since it's already time for Lunch," Harriet said hoping Hermione would hurry up. Though Hermione talked about her parents often, Harriet didn't know how to behave around other's parents all by herself.

"Speaking of lunch, something smells delicious," Joseph commented lightly.

"Umm… yes, I am cooking lunch for us. Would like to join us?" Harriet asked graciously

"If it's not much of trouble for you," Joseph answered while Emily nodded.

"No, not at all. Er…. could you excuse me I've to check on food?" Harriet asked pointing to the kitchen.

"Of course"

Harriet stopped on her tracks to the kitchen and turned around remembering something.

"While you wait would like something to drink?" Harriet asked them

"What do you have?" Emily enquired politely

"Umm….diet coke, orange juice, tea, coffee, some wine not very good quality though …er…That's what Hermione said," Harriet said feeling slight embarrassed.

"Just water will be fine," Joseph said smiling good-naturedly at her and Emily looked slightly amused.

Harriet nodded.

"How is Hermione coping living on her own here?" Emily asked curiously

"Oh she is doing great. She is quite adaptive to the situation. Well that's my opinion but you should ask Hermione itself how she likes it here," Harriet answered as she handed her a glass of water.

"She definitely like it or she wouldn't have decided to continue living here," Joseph said taking a sip of water.

"I must comment the apartment looks very neat. No clothes thrown around or books haphazardly piled at the corners and the kitchen, it is sparkling," Emily complemented when Harriet returned from kitchen 5 minutes later.

"Thanks. We clean the apartment thrice a week since neatness is one of the many things we have in common".

"Hermione said you are in medicine just like your parents," Joseph commented.

"Yeah my father was pathologist and mum, gynaecologist. Hermione told me that you're both dentists," Harriet nodded.

"Yes, have you decided what field you want to go in?" Emily asked smiling

"Not yet, I have couple more years to decide"

Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Hermione carrying a few heavy books in both her arms. Harriet rushed forward to help her.

"What happened to your bag?" Harriet asked as she helped place the books on her study table

"It completely tore apart on the way. I can't believe that shopkeeper sold me a shoddy bag. Next time I go to that shop I am going to give him piece of my mind if I thinks he can get away with fooling me," Hermione panted angrily.

"Hermione, I don't think any bag can survive your tomes," Emily commented lightly in exasperation.

That's when Hermione noticed her parents seated in their living room.

"Mum, Dad when did you arrive?" Hermione asked as she quickly walked up to them to hug.

"You didn't call to let me know that you were coming," Hermione asked frowning

"The decision to visit you was made in the last minute so we thought we could surprise you," Joseph answered cheerfully.

"Well, it is a pleasant surprise. When did you arrive here?" Hermione asked

"Just half an hour ago. Your roommate is quite a host," Emily told her. Harriet blushed a bit and returned to kitchen.

"Of course. Well you didn't harass her with your enquires, did you?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes at her parents.

Both Joseph and Emily laughed at that. But Hermione continued to stare at them.

"They didn't, Hermione," Harriet assured her smiling. "Well, lunch is ready".

Hermione nodded and followed Harriet to the kitchen. Together they set the plates on Hermione's study desk, as the wooden partition on which they ate everyday wouldn't be enough for four people.

Joseph and Emily watched in wonder as Harriet and Hermione set the table and served in unison.

"That's lot of food," Joseph commented, as he looked at dishes filled with Spaghetti, sauce, meatballs, and boiled and fried vegetables. "At least we can stop worry about you not eating well if you get to eat all this everyday".

"Harriet, this is delicious," Emily commented tasting the spaghetti with sauce and meatballs.

"Thanks," Harriet blushed.

"Oh dad, we don't eat this much everyday. Harry makes special dishes on weekends. And being friends with Ron, so much has to be cooked," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Ron eats here, why? Isn't food at Hogwarts good?" Joseph asked frowning

"Food at Hogwarts is great, dad. But that does not stop him from eating here too," Hermione answered.

As they were about to get up having finished eating, Harriet said, "Wait there is desert too. I'll just get it".

"Harry you sit, I'll go get it," Hermione said getting up and walking out of the apartment.

"Where is she going?" Emily asked frowning

"Er… you see we don't have a fridge so we use Rosmerta's to store food," Harriet admitted quietly.

Hermione walked back in couple of minutes later and served them mango pudding.

After Lunch they talked for few minutes before Harriet announced that she had to leave.

"You don't have to leave on our behalf, Harriet" Emily said gently.

"No Mrs. Granger, it's not that. I work in the café downstairs and its time for my shift," Harriet told her before leaving.

By the time Harriet returned to the apartment, Mr and Mrs. Granger were getting ready to leave.

"Harry guess what? My parents are going to buy us a new fridge," Hermione announced excitedly.

"Er… You don't have to Mr and Mrs. Granger. We were planning on buying one before Christmas," Harriet told them distressed.

"But we want to. It must be quite problematic for both you and Madam Rosmerta to keep asking for your own food," Emily said reasonably.

When Harriet still looked like she was against it. Hermione dragged her to the corner and whispered to her, "Agree to it, Harry. My parents are rich enough to afford a fridge for us. Besides you bought many things for our apartment. Except for my things and couple of chairs, I didn't buy much for the apartment anyway".

Harriet had no choice but to agree.

"The meal was delicious, Harriet. Although we advise people against eating deserts I must say it was decadent," Joseph said while Emily smiled before leaving.

Harriet smiled and bid them goodbye.

A couple of days later, a small refrigerator arrived that fit nicely in their kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One cold evening in the middle of November, Harriet was briskly walking towards the gates. She didn't notice that the night had already fallen until Madam Pince informed her that it was time to close the library. Harriet was pulling her jacket close to strive off the cold as she continued to walk when she heard a loud cry coming from the woods. She ignored it thinking was some animal.

Again she heard the cry. Only this time there was no mistaking the human voice. Harriet frowned narrowing her eyes to look in the dark. Then she noticed a movement at the edge of the forest.

Harriet rushed to inspect it as her heart hammered in the chest. As she reached closer to the forest, she noticed two boys, one standing and sneering while the other beating another boy.

"Hey stop that. What the hell are you doing?" Harriet yelled at the boys

Three boys turned to face Harriet.

"Go away, Potter. It's none of your business," Zabini sneered while Nott continued to hold the collar of the other boy.

"No. You get away from him right now," Harriet told firmly turning to Nott.

"Or what?" Nott challenged throwing a punch at the boy.

Knowing she couldn't take the boys together herself, "I'll yell for Hagrid if you don't stop right," Harriet warned glaring at Nott.

"What could that stupid Oaf do to us?" Nott sneered at her, laughing mockingly along with Zabini

"Hagrid mightn't be able to punish you but I am certain that he can inform Headmaster of your actions. So I suggest you leave now if you don't want to get expelled," Harriet told them glaring fiercely.

Sneering at her one more time, Nott jostled the boy one more time before letting go, "You have been warned, Longbottom".

"You really are pathetic, Longbottom seeing as you need a girl to protect you," Zabini sneered at him.

"Actual it is you who are in need of my protection if you don't want me complain about it to the headmaster," Harriet informed them coolly.

They turned and walked away without another word.

"Hey, are you ok?" Harriet asked hearing the piteous whimper coming from the boy.

Walking up to him, Harriet inspected the injuries on the round-faced boy.

"Just few bruises and scratches. You shouldn't have gotten involved. They can turn very nasty," he said quiver in his voice.

"Don't worry, I can deal with them. But you should go to hospital," Harriet advised pointing to his wounds.

"No I can't, they'll want to know how it happened. I don't want to get in any more trouble," the boy refused shaking his head vehemently as he slowly stood up.

"All right sit here. Lucky for you there is only one small bruise on your face," Harriet sighed pointing to the nearby wooden benches on the campus grounds. "I'll patch you up".

The boy stared at her nervously. When she continued to stare at him, he slowly walked to the benches and lowered himself on it.

Settling beside him, Harriet opened her bag and pulled a box.

"You keep a first aid box in your bag?" the boy asked in wonder

"Of course. I am medical student," Harriet replied.

"I don't think all medical students do that," the boy argued.

"No," Harriet agreed as she took hold of his chin and started cleaning the wounds with cotton. "But I recognize its importance from personal experience".

"Where else?" Harriet asked finishing cleaning the bruise on his face.

The boy quietly pointed to his arms as he stared questioningly hearing her statement, occasionally hissing as she applied ointment on the wounds.

"So were they just picking on you because they had nothing else to do or is it something serious?" Harriet asked nonchalantly ignoring his look.

"They got bored of picking on me for fun a couple of years back," the boy snorted bitterly.

"I went to school with them," the boy clarified seeing the questioning look on her face as she applied tiny bandages.

"So what happened?" Harriet asked curiously and then noticing the hesitation on boy, she quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

"It's all right. I am botany student as well as Daphne Greengrass who also happens to be Nott's cousin. She and I became good friends since first year here though she never talked to me in school. Now Nott got the wind of it and doesn't want me to talk to her anymore," he explained quietly.

"Why does he care who she is friends with?" Harriet frowned

"I don't know but I guess that Zabini's got a crush on her and he must have informed Nott about us," the boy shrugged.

"Are you going to continue being friends with her?"

"I don't want to stop," the boy admitted blushing a little.

"Then don't. It's Zabini's problem not yours. And Nott, you know biggest weakness of bullies like him is that they are dead afraid of getting caught by authorities. Next time he pulls something like that tell him that you'll inform a professor," Harriet suggested.

"You seemed to know awful lot about bullies," the boy observed.

"Yeah I grew up with and had been victim of one," Harriet confessed

The boy stared sympathetically at her and asked, "Who?"

"My cousin. All right that's about everything I could do for you," Harriet said packing the box again.

"Thank you …er…. Can I know your name?" the boy asked embarrassed

"Harriet Potter. It's no problem," Harriet smiled. "What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom. Thanks again," the boy said gratefully.

"You should go and rest that way the wounds will heal sooner," Harriet suggested as she watched him walk away.

The boy nodded walking with a slight limp in the direction of dormitories.

Harriet then frowned and making a decision she walked back to the castle. Few students were walking into the Great Hall. Harriet could hear loud noises from inside. Harriet didn't want to walk in the middle of dinner when she was not allowed. As she was puzzling for a solution, she noticed Padma who was about to enter the Hall.

"Hey Padma" Harriet said loudly stopping her in the tracks.

"Could you do me a favour?" when Padma nodded, Harriet continued, "Could you get Ronald Weasley for me, Please. It won't look nice if I walked in on dinner as I don't live in dormitories".

Padma nodded.

"Thanks" Harriet sighed in relief and waited for Ron to show up.

Ron walked into the entrance Hall in less than 2 minutes.

"Harry, what are still doing here?" Ron asked frowning

Harriet explained what happened to the boy and asked Ron to bring Neville some food after dinner. Ron as expected got angry but Harriet managed to convince him not to get involved without Neville's permission. Ron reluctantly agreed and promised to take him food later. Though they barely spoke with Neville, Ron told her that the boy belonged to Gryffindor house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MOST APPRECIATED


End file.
